Remnant Avengers
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During the chaos of the Fall of beacon, Earth's mightiest heroes enter the fray to make sure no lives are lost, and if they are then they will avenge them while trying to help unravel one of the planet's greatest mysteries and try to save the world of Remnant!
1. Avenging Beacon part 1

It was about to be chaos unleashed, the final between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. The enemy had been plotting this for months and now it was about to happened, however on the fringe of Vale Kingdom airspace out of the range of any kind of detection technology was a ship just hovering there in a cloaked was the mighty Helicarrier from the planet Earth, and onboard were the Earth's mightiest heroes waiting for something

"Can we get a move on?" Spider Man asked

"Not yet" Capt America said

"Capt's right it isn't the time" Falcon said

"When is the right time?" Spiderman asked

"Just wait and hold your horses Peter" Stark said. Fury sighed before turning back to the broadcast, but upon seeing something he frowned

"Steve?" Fury asked

"Yes sir?" Capt asked

"Does she looked scared to you?" Fury asked

"Yeah" Capt said as wires wrapped around Penny's body. Suddenly Capt's eyes went wide eyed "You're kidding"

"A robot?" Fury asked looking over at Steve who frowned just before a red screen showed up with a black chess queen

" _This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both._ " a female voice said as Stark left the room

"Steve?" Fury asked

"I'm not liking the sound of that" Capt said

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference._ " she continued

* * *

"Okay I'm just about in" Stark said somewhere on the ship

"Hurry Tony, this is not good, if what we learned. This will attract the Grimm" Bruce said

"I know, I know, but we're on a different world and I am dealing with foreign tech

" _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither._

"Blah, Blah, Blah" Stark said "Shut it"

" _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves._ " the terrorist said

"Tony" Bruce said scared

"Almost there!" Tony said

 _"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?_ "

"Well not you for one" Stark said as the broadcast finished

"Well this is not good" Bruce said

"I've got it, now to play our own broadcast" Stark said "Fury you're up!" Stark shouted over the comms.

* * *

"START TRANSMISSION!" Fury shouted as a blue ground with the SHIELD insignia popped up "People of Remnant, calm down. This has all been a setup, you are playing into the hands of your enemies and not even realising. These machinations have brought distrust, fear and sorrow to you all, but there are those who still care, and they are here to help you, comfort you, defend you" Fury said as he looked at the monitors to see the arena was still panicked but not as much "And if they fail to save then, know this. They will Avenge you!" Fury finished

"So what's the plan now?" Spiderman asked

"You know" Fury said as he walked over to a console and tapped at a few buttons "There came a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest found them united against a common threat, to fight the foes no single hero could withstand" Fury started before pulling something across the screen making a familiar alarm ring out "And on that day The Avengers were born"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Capt shouted

Stark walks up to his Ironman suit and places his hand on the scanner next to it, allowing him access to it _Our worlds about to break  
_ Bruce walked over to a locker and pulled out a pair of rather big purple pants and looked up at the roof before looking down with bright green eyes _Tormented and attacked  
_ Captain America grabs his shield and places it on his back before pulling his helmet on and securing it _Lost from when we wake  
_ Thor grabs his hammer and walks out to the deck and holds it up to the strike, allowing lightning to strike _With no way to go back!  
_ Falcon ran over to a weapons bay and pulled on his wing pack and opened the wings up to check they were work _I was standing on my own  
_ Spiderman quickly went to the lab and grabbed some web carriages and placed them on his belt before loading one up as Hawkeye was filling his quiver with tricker arrows and Black Widow was pulling on her gauntlets. _But now I'm not alone!_

In the hanger Fury stood there as he saw four of the Avengers running over to a Quinjet

'The invincible Armoured Ironman, Thor Prince of Thunder, The Incredible Hulk; strongest one there is and Captain America: The First Avenger!' Fury said as the others then showed up and split into two groups between two Quinjets, "The objective is clear: Defend this world like it's our own"

"YES SIR!" the Avengers said

* * *

Ruby and the other students had gathered in the arena, most of them had their weapons at the ready, they saw dozens of Griffins and Nevermores over head which landed in the arena and threatened to tear the civilians to shred. Looking up in fear at the sight of the Grimm Ruby noticed something, a ship of unknown origins fly over head and blast a couple of Griffins reducing them to puffs of black and red smoke. The back then opened and a figure dropped out

"RUBY!" Sun shouted as a Griffon was about to slash at her back when something fell in between Ruby and the Grimm, the sound of screeching metal was heard before a man stood up, a man wearing red white and blue. His shield carried the same design. Ruby gaped in awe as the man drew his shield back and then smacked the Griffon with it send it back, just before an arrow was lodged in its shoulder and destroyed it

"Thanks Hawkeye" the man said, before turning to Ruby "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, who are you?" Ruby replied

"I'm Captain America" the man said "Look out we've got another wave, Hawkeye light up as many as you can" Capt said before looking over at the pieces of Penny. "And tell Stark, we have some kind of robot down, she could use his expertise at being rebuilt" Capt said.

"You got it" Hawkeye said.

"Spider man have you arrived at the docks yet?" Capt asked

"I'm here now" Spider Man said as he saw several officers "But we have some kind of weird dog-wolf things" he said

'Deal with them' Capt said

"You got it, just not sure how" Spiderman said before jumping onto the platform, he used his webbing to restrain a few of them 'I need some serious help here" he radioed in

"Don't worry help is coming, but it won't be there yet" Hill said

"Thanks Maria. WHOA!" Spiderman said dodging a Barbatusk

"Spiderman, are you okay?" Hill asked again

"I'm fine, just Porky Pig snuck up on me" Spiderman said

* * *

"Sir we have to get reinforcements to Spiderman NOW!" Hill said

"Send him our big guns, but right now, we're dealing with that!" Fury said pointing out the front to the explosive ships. Once we've dealt with them deploy our ground troops and any one else that we can spare" Fury said as the gunners got a bead on the ships and started to fire

"Repulsor shields are up' a tech said

"SIR! The festival grounds are being attacked and there are armed men and those monsters attacking the school" Hill said

"Okay, send the twins to the festival grounds. Send out Coulson's team to the school. Hopefully Johnson can do something there, So this is what a nightmare looks like huh?" Fury smirked "Bring it on bitches!" Fury smirked as he increased the power to the engines and moved in "Gunners fire on my mark" Fury said

"Falcon and Romanov are heading for that rogue ship sir" Hill said

"Good, I want all forces ready to move on my signal" Fury said

"I shall head to the school as well" a voice said from the shadows. "After all, my suit can handle anything"

"Go your highness" Fury said

* * *

The group was now surrounded by Griffons, Ruby aimed at one of them before it was blasted away

"Students, I believe its time you took your leave" Prof Port, a rotund professor said

"But what" Ruby started

"Miss Rose, this day will go down Remnant's history, I would rather my students could live to talk about it" Oobleck said

"Let's go" Ruby said before grabbing her scythe

"I'll look after them" Capt said as he joined them "Hawkeye move locations"

"Roger" Hawkeye said running across the top of the stadium

* * *

"Not good, not good" Spiderman said as several ships containing new types of Grimm landed on the platform, Jumping down, Spidey webbed one up and threw it aside

"Spiderman" Capt said as he ran over with Hawkeye and the students, "What's the situation?"  
"FUBAR! That's what the situation is!"

"What's FUBAR?" Capt asked

"Another way of saying it is MUBAR, Messed up beyond all reason" Hawkeye said

"I see, oh, oh Spiderman language" Capt said

"I didn't actually say the words" Spiderman said before gunfire was heard

"GET DOWN!" Capt said as everyone did what they were ordered. Standing back up the students opened fire on the Grimm before Ironwood walked over with his gun out, destroying any and all Grimm

"What's going on here?" Ironwood asked as the last of his robotic soldiers were destroyed

"We're going nowhere, they're bringing Grim into the school" Jaune said

"And Penny" Ruby said tearing up

"Hey now, she'll be okay" Capt said "Captain Steve Rogers reporting for duty sir" he then saluted

"General; James Ironwood, good to have you here Captain, where are you from?"

"Long story sir" Hawkeye said as an Alpha Beowulf showed up

"BIG DOGGIE!" Spiderman shouted

"Hey um Capt?" Hawkeye asked

"Yes Hawkeye?" Capt asked

"Big guy incoming" Hawkeye said

"Big guy incoming?" Capt asked again

"Big guy INCOMING!" Hawkeye shouted as something crashed into the ground, Capt got up and dusted himself off

"Okay, time to move" Capt said as he and Hawkeye got the kids out there

* * *

"What's the situation?" Capt asked

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, The White Fang is attacking the school and some degenerate vagabond has absconded with my ship" Ironwood said as he blew a Creeper away "Until we take that ship back or out we won't have command of the skies" Ironwood said

"Don't worry I'm sure we have men working on it" Capt said

"Well until then the skies are out of our control, and I'm going to take it back" Ironwood said

"What should they do?" Hawkeye asked

"They have two options" Ironwood said stopping and looking at the students, defend you kingdom or save you lives, no one would fault you for running away" Ironwood said as another Alpha Beowolf showed up, before Ironwood could shoot it, a pair of massive green hands shot outwards and grabbed the Alpha's jaws in a vice grip

"Bad wolf, no hurt Hulk, Hulk destroy bad Wolf; HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" the owner of said hands roared

"Easy there big guy" Capt said

"Capt" Hulk said before thunder sounded "Blondie"

"I see they brought in our biggest guns off the bat" Hawkeye said as Thor landed and smashed the ground releasing a large shockwave destroying any Grimm in front of them

"There anymore?" Thor asked

"That was the last of them here" Spiderman said before dodging a black, white, pink and copper blur "WHOA

"Dad!" Nora cried

"Eleanora!" Thor said hugging the huntress

"Dad?" her friends asked

"Eleanora?" The Avengers asked shocked

"You never asked" Thor said setting Nora down

"Nice to meet you sir" Ren bowed

"And you as well Lie Ren" Thor said

"Shouldn't we get moving?" Jaune asked

"Right, let's move" Capt said before noticing something and asked over his radio "Does anyone have eyes of Strange?"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with an idea I've had since oh LAST FLAMING YEAR! So why am I doing it right now? Volume 5! that and Thor Ragnarok is coming out, but looking at the data I started this chapter back when Spider-Man Homecoming was coming out in cinemas! Yikes that was three months ago! anyway...Oh right yeah the idea is that the Avengers have arrived on Remnant and will help change the evens of Volumes 3+, which may lead into an alternate Vol 5! Which hopefully will rock (when I'm writing this note I have not watched Volume 5 Ep1 just yet-and it does) Also it will not just be the MCU Avengers but the Avengers from the comics as well will be making an appearance. Heck I've work out a plot point for Robbie Reyes!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Avenging Beacon part 2

"Does anyone have eyes of Strange?" Capt asked

"Negative Captain, he hasn't been seen since you guys deployed" Hill said

"Then where is he, we could use his help right about now" Capt said as the students started to board a ship "Stark?"

"I'm here, and I have to say this android, or should I say Synthoid is more advance then anything we have on Earth, its highly unlikely I'm able to fix her" Stark said

"Understood" Capt said as he got on the transport, leaving behind Thor, Hulk and Ironwood to fight the hordes of Grimm

"Go General, get back to your ships and take the sky back" Thor said

"Me and Blondie can handle things here" Hulk smirked

"Very well, but should you two need my help, I will gladly give it" Ironwood said as he left the fight

"Oldie thinks we need help?" Hulk asked

"Indeed, he did seem to think so" Thor smiled before looking at his friend.

"You ready Blondie?" Hulk asked

"Are you?" Thor asked in return before the two of them roared and charged forward, The Grimm charged at the pair, only for Thor to throw Mjlonir at an Ursa before catching it and swinging it into a Prime Creeper. Hulk jumped onto another Alpha Beowolf and tore it in two before gripping the legs of each half and using them as flails to kill m ore Beowolf until they turned to shadows at which point Hulk stomped making a shockwave which knocked most of the Beowolves off the side, leading into a lightning bolt destroying them all.

"Spoilsport" Hulk huffed as he walked off

* * *

Back in the fairground Blake and Weiss were doing their best at keeping the Grimm there at bay with some of the other hunter students

"We can't fight off the Grimm and evacuate everyone" Weiss said

"Don't worry, we fix that" an accented voice said

"And you are?" Blake asked

"Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, we'll help you with small problem" Quicksilver said before spotting a little girl about to be crushed by an Ursa. "I don't think so" he said zipping over there leaving a trail of silver light, grabbing the girl and taking her to some Atlas soldiers, returning to the Ursa and punching several dozen time before returning to the group,

"I don't think is even that fast" Weiss commented as all she had seen was a blur of silver rushing back and forth for about three seconds and then Quicksilver showing up

"Don't be show off brother" Scarlet Witch said as she blasted a couple of Nevermores with her magic destroying them, turning around as she drew mana from the ground she lobbed another bolt of magic at the Creepers before her reducing them to a black mist "Don't you have more civilians to save" she said

"Back in two shakes of lamb's tail" Quicksilver said as he ran off making the girls dumbfounded

"Come on we have to get to there" Scarlet Witch said pointing at the CCT as she remembered Doctor Strange's words 'Reach the tower in the centre of their school, it is there that the most important battle will be fought'

"Why there though?" Scarlet Witch asked as she shot a Nevermore out of the sky

* * *

"So what does this button do?" Torchwick asked as he pressed a button causing an explosion "FUN! What about this one?" he asked as it did nothing, but in reality it dropped all of the Atlesian Knights, soon a young girl walked in with a school "And this, this one's going to be fun" he said as he inserted a tablet into a slot in the desk making the ship's entire interior turn red, Torchwick was enjoying himself so much, he failed to see the Helicarrier shooting down several Nevermores. Neo noticed it and turned to Roman, while in the time she turned away the Helicarrier vanished, which confused Neo when she turned back

"What is it?" Torchwick asked seeing nothing "Come on Neo enough screwing around, we have a plan to execute here alright?"

'Did I imagine things?' Neo thought before her stomach growled making her blush 'I wonder where's the ice cream

"Hey, hey Plan now Ice cream later" Torchwick said "And don't pout" he added as she pouted

* * *

On the ground the Atlesian Knights were fighting the Grimm before they stopped and stood down, Qrow walked up to where they were with his sword drawn and immediately didn't like the feeling he was getting from the things

"This can't be good" Qrow said as the knights turned around and aimed at him "Nope, thought not" he said slashing at them, making their heads roll along the ground

"Get down" War Machine said as he flew over Qrow and Goodwitch while firing his main shoulder mounted gun at the knights behind them

"Thanks" Qrow said

"No problem" War Machine said "Rhodie to Fury, we have a new problem

"What is it Rhodes?" Fury asked

"They have control of the robots, I repeat they have control of the machines!" War Machine panicked

"Don't worry we'll take them down, I'm sending Black Widow and Falcon to the ship which is controlling all of them, and hopefully they can take it down"

"Well they better hurry" War Machine said as he continue to provide the Hunters Air Support.

* * *

The students on their way to Beacon saw the General's Hammerhead class drop ship go now. Ruby went wide eyed before running out of the Airbus she was on

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Sun asked as he looked back and forth as Ruby jumped off of the Airbus and landed on the platform, she looked over to see Hulk and Thor still fighting Grimm before running into the arena, seeing Prof Port and Dr Oobleck still fighting Grim, which she found what she was looking for she jumped on her rocket locker and travelled up to the airship and landed on the middle of the haul. Unaware that Black Widow and Falcon touched down behind her.

"Should we keep an eye on her?" Falcon asked

"Yeah, come on" Black Widow said

* * *

Back in Beacon's courtyard, Weiss, Blake and Scarlet Witch were taking down any knights and members of the White Fang that crossed their path, soon the courtyard was robot free, but upon looking to the skies, they saw a Bullhead crash while releasing an Alpha Beowolf, and on the other side of the courtyard an Atleasan Paladin was knocking around some Atlas soldiers. The two girl decided to split up, Blake going after the Grimm and Weiss after the Paladin. Wand went straight ahead, she had to get to the tower, but she paused as the Airbus landed and let the students off who went after the captured knights. A shadow stood off in the distance before slicing into a Beowolf and leaping onto the pillars and looked around, he then went to where Blake was shooting down more Grimm, only she stopped. Black Panther was concerned at this. He followed Blake until she came to a broken window and froze

"Adam" she said to which said Adam smiled

"Hello my darling" Adam sneered before walking towards her with his blade drawn.

Ozpin was in his office walking in circles

"That won't help you know" a voice said

"I am well aware that it is not helping" Ozpin sighed

"Then why are you doing it?" the voice asked

"Because it helps me think" Ozpin said before turning to the voice's owner Do you think you can get down there first?" he asked

"Most certainly, and don't worry I already know where she is located" the voice said as Dr Strange as teleported away, soon Ozpin was at his desk looking at screens containing the footage of what he was seeing.

* * *

"Hey um Hawkeye?" Ant-Man asked

"What is it Scott?" Hawkeye asked

"I've got my eye on a trio on the roof, their looking directly into the courtyard, think you can spot them?"

"What point in the courtyard in their vantage point looking into?" Hawkeye asked sniping a Beowolf

"A doorway" Ant-Man said

"Be more specific!" Hawkeye snapped before a ton of Griffons flew past her, one landed on the deck and attacking her

"A tower of some kind, in the middle of it" Ant-Man said, before the ground shook "WHOA Did you feel that?" Ant-Man asked

"Yeah I did" Hawkeye said over his radio. Ant-Man looked around and then there in the distance he saw something "Um guys...we've got incoming" Ant-Man said

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked

"Um, well...the only word I can come up with is DRAGON!" Ant-Man shouted. "Oh by the way, some old dude showed up at the tower and are taking two students with him into it." Ant-Man said "And now one of the three here are leaving, most likely after them!"

"I see her" Hawkeye said finally getting a lock on Cinder.

"Right after you deal with her, get me into the air" Ant man said as he jumped off the building and onto a waiting rapier wasp, who flew him over to the battle

"What for?" Hawkeye asked

"Tell me something, did you ever want to see a dragon take on a giant?" Ant-Man asked

"Lang that's crazy" Hawkeye said

* * *

Ruby was running towards the helm of the airship when the Dragon Grimm flew past her, the sheer size of the thing terrified her. Afterwards a pack of Griffons flew over head making Ruby pause as one landed in front of her. She drew Crescent Rose out and quickly dealt with it by twirling her massive weapon around before slamming it tip on the ground making the Griffon puff into smoke revealing Neo dissolving her Atlas uniform for her regular clothes as she took a photo to send to Torchwick. Falcon and Black Widow was crouched down and looked at each other. They needed to deal with the girl and whoever was with her before storming the helm.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked as she stepped back

"Running away my love? Is that what you've become, a coward?" Adam asked

"Then why are you doing this?" Blake said

"You and I were going to change the world! We were destined to lit the revolutionary fires! consider this the spark!" Adam said going to stab an Atlas student before Blake jumped in and blocked Adam's blade

"I'm Not Running" Blake said determined. What she didn't see were three White Fang members charging at her, only for the Black Panther to quietly take them out

"You will" Adam said kicking her back shooting a charging Grimm "But not before you've suffered for your betrayal, my darling" Adam said stalking over to Blake who shakily got back up

* * *

The students were having a hard time against the combined might of the Grimm and Atlas military, the student were fighting in a circle, Ren and Nora charging straight on while Weiss was knocked back

"WEISS!" Neptune said before catching making Ren take his eyes off the Paladin in front of him

"LOOK OUT!" Nora said taking the hit

"NORA!" Ren said running over to her while Coco opened fired with her purse gun to cover most of the melee based students who rushed in, lowering her gun she glared at the machines

"Well, looks like there's no time like the present, Velvet!" Coco cried

"Really?" Velvet asked excited

"Yeah, just make them count" Coco smiled

"You got it" Velvet said walking forward _There will be a day when our hearts will be broken when a shadow casts out the light_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, she's going to be hurt" Weiss exclaimed concerned for the rabbit Faunus

"Just watch" Coco smiled as Velvet held out her hand and summoned a wireframe version of Crescent rose and bisected on them before switching to Myrtenaster to performed a rapid set of stabs then switching to Ember Celica to laughed off a few blast transforming it into Gambol Shroud tying it up and throwing the clever into the optics of the first Paladin. She then switched to Coco's gun to damage more quickly swapping it out for Sun's staff to block and counter its punch, flying into the air and summoning Nora's hammer to bash the paladin into the ground. Once she landed with a flourish She summoned another weapon, one that Weiss felt sad over

"Penny' she though as Velvet used Penny's swords to cut up one of the Paladins, before switching the swords into guns and fired off a massive energy blasted at the heavily damaged Paladin. Once she finished there the second Paladin came in and blindsided Velvet

"VELVET!" Coco said as she and the other ranged fighters covered her

"NO! I am not losing another friend" Weiss thought using her glyphs to get in front of Velvet and try to defend. she stopped and blocked with Mytrenaster, only not to feel a hit; for in front of her was a massive aura based bladed which cut the Paladin in half causing it to fall over, her attention was brought back by a flash of a camera. The ground suddenly shook as a third Paladin showed up

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun said

* * *

"I'm not" Iron man said showing up, he walked calmly at the Paladin and as it was about to punch Iron Man, he flew into the air and fired a Repulsor blast before landing on the back and punching it "Okay FRIDAY, time to turn up the power, otherwise I can't be this thing" Iron Man said

"Yes sir, which suit would you like?" FRIDAY asked

"Send the big one, the Mark XLIV!" Iron Man said

"I'm on it" FRIDAY said as massive pieces of armour flew towards him

"You're lucky" Ironman said "No, and I mean no one besides the Big guy has made me wear this armour" Iron Man said as a pair massive boots crashed in front of him "Ladies, Gentlemen and machines I present the Iron Man Armour Mark 44: The HULKBUSTER!" Ironman said as the massive outer shell closed on him and he took a step forward "Well, shall we?' he said stomping towards the Paladin, that swung at him, but the Hulkbuster was stop enough to block the fist and sent it back before a fist of his own was thrown "And I am Iron Man" Iron Man said as he pummelled the Paladin, forcing it back, only to stop due to a group of Knights, looking annoyed, Ironman pointed a hand of them and fired a unibeam from the gauntlet melting them into steel, he then turned to the Paladin and threw on last fist to destroy it by plunging his entire fist through the machine and pulled it out, letting the machine drop to the floor and he slowly walked away at it exploded, it made a shockwave to ruffle the kids clothes

"Wow" Sun said

"Whoa" Coco gasped

"That was totally badass" Weiss smiled before looking up at the sky 'Please be okay Ruby'

* * *

 **Captain America: Next time on Remnant Avengers: Avenging Beacon part 3! Help us Avenge those that seek Justice**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow wasn't that a fun chapter huh? and of course I had to add in the Hulkbuster or in this case the paladinbuster into the scene after Velvet kicked all sorts of cyber ass, and Adam oh I am going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you, which most people could probably guess what is going to happen, maybe not. Also what Ant-Man is up will be fun to write and hopefully read**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Avenging Beacon part 3

Falcon and Black Widow was about to enter the helm when they saw the girl from earlier was fighting Torchwick and Neo, but was losing badly

"I'll take the helm, you take ice cream girl with Red" Falcon said

"Be safe" Black Widow said as she slid into action

"little Red Little Red" Torchwick said as Black Widow readied her tonfa and shock bracelets, looking behind her she saw Falcon quickly dive in from where Torchwick exited out of with a nod."You are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you"

"What are you doing, the Grimm will destroy everything" Ruby cried

"That's the plan" Torchwick said going in for an attack, only to be deflected before Neo tried to stomp her, but that was intercepted by Black Widow

"But why, why are you doing this, what are you getting out of it?" Ruby asked

"You're asking the wrong question Red, it's not what I have to gain" Black Widow said

"Its what he has to lose" Black Widow said helping up Ruby as Ruby charged in, only to have Neo block her allowing Black Widow to punch the back of Neo's knee and grabbed her collar throwing her away and then charging, allowing Ruby to fight Torchwick one on one Torch using his cane to disarm Ruby and throw her off the side nearly

"I know there are some bets that you just don't take" Torchwick said "Like it or not the people who hired me are going to change the world, you can't stop them, I can't stop them and you know the old saying, if you can't beat them" as Neo was easily blocking every move of Black Widow, even locking legs with her to stop their movement, which back fired as they skidded away from each making Black Widow smiled

"You're silent, but I think I know why" she said before she said "sei un combattente abbastanza buono (You're a pretty good fighter)" in Italian

"Grazie (thank you)" Neo replied which made everyone pause

"Aspetta che tu parli italiano? (wait you speak Italian)" Black Widow asked

"Si (yes)" Neo nodded "Posso capire l'inglese ma non posso parlare (I can understand English but I can't speak it)"

"Suona come una Southern Belle (you sound like a Southern Belle)" Black Widow said

"Lo so, solo un'altra cosa strana su di me (I know, just another weird thing about me)"

"Addio Cagna (goodbye bitch)" Black Widow said opening Neo's umbrella and kicking her in the back off the side of the ship

"NEO!" Torchwick shouted

"I don't care what you say, We will stop them and I will stop you, bet on that!" Ruby shouted using her semblance to blast forward, only to be blown up by a wave of fire then smacked several times by Roman's cane.

"Nice words kid, but this is the real world, the real world is cold, the real world doesn't care you. If you want to be a hero, the play the part of every hero and die already!" he said

"Back off" Black Widow said as she kicked Roman in the back, wrapped a wire around his neck and threw him into the mouth of a Griffon.

"Ah guys" Falcon said showing up, "Bad news I could only activate the self-destruct sequence" Falcon admitted

"Shit" Black Widow said as the ship started to exploded "I'll take Redwing"

"Okay, I've got the girl" Falcon said before the two Avengers dived off the plan.

* * *

On the street, War Machine, Qrow and Glynda were blasting and chopping down the Atleasian Knights when they were blown away as Ironwood walked out of the smoke, his shirt half ripped revealing his cybernetics. he pointed behind him and fired his revolver

"This area is secured we need to" Ironwood said before Qrow changed his sword into a scythe

"QROW!" Glynda shouted

"Qrow this is not my fault" Ironwood said before he leapt behind Ironwood and sliced a Griffon in half

"I know that' Qrow said "You idiot" Qrow said

"so what now general?" Rhodie asked

"Someone has done the impossible and gained control of my machines and that massive Grimm seems fixated on the school" Ironwood said as Glynda stood by his side "Glynda form up with any local huntsman and form a safe zone, we need Beacon evacuated. Qrow I'm leaving that part top you and my men. I need to get to my ship" Ironwood said

"You mean that ship?" Rhodie asked as Ironwood's warship came down and crashed making all of the androids go offline

"Well, at least you don't have to walk far" Qrow smirked.

"Indeed" Ironwood groaned

* * *

"Captain through here" Dr Strange said as a portal opened

"What's going on?" Capt asked

"The enemy's true objective is just down this hall, we must reach her and prevent her death until a transfer can happen" Strange said

"And the enemy?" Capt asked

"A very dangerous young woman" Strange said "She's here" he said summoning spell circles

"Thank you I must say it was easier getting in thanks to your magic" Cinder said "And once I have the maiden's power. I'll finally be able to kill Ozpin and destroy Beacon" she said before heating the area up causing the heroes to flinch just as the elevator opened revealing Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune

"NO!" Ozpin shouted before a wall of fire erupted "After her"

"Well do" Capt said and he used his shield to jump through the flames and bolted before Strange blew the flames away

"What is this place?" Jaune asked

"It's a type of vault" Pyrrha said

"What kind of vault, and what would the school have to hide"

"Quickly, we must reach the pods!" Ozpin said

"Don't worry, we'll defend them so you can transfer the power to Ms Nikos" Strange said

"Mr Arc if you want to help, you can stand guard with the others" Ozpin said "But that will only happen if we are not too late"

* * *

Adam knocked Blake to the ground and pointed his sword at her

"THIS COULD HAVE BEEN OUR DAY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Adam roared

"I wanted peace and equality, not this!" Blake said firing at Adam only to have her shot block by the blade and the energy drawn into the sword

"WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Adam roared before smacking Blake "And I understand, because all I want is you Blake" he said in a creepy yet tender tone "And as I set upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves will make it my mission to destroy everything you love" he threatened

"BLAKE! BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yang shouted

"NO" Blake whimpered

"Starting with her." Adam smirked

* * *

"There you are" Capt said as he finally caught up with Cinder who was standing there with and arrow ready, she then smiled cruelly drew back her bowstring and fired an arrow straight into the fall maiden's heart. Capt stopped and looked at the girl dying, he was frozen with shock before snapping out of it and preparing his shield

"NO!" Capt said smacking her aside "STRANGE!" he shouted

"No we're too late, she has the power now" Strange said dread evident in his voice 'But she is no match for mine!" Strange said

* * *

Blake gritted her teeth as Adam sunk his blade into stomach

"Huh?" Yang asked hearing it before seeing Adam draw his sword back into its sheath "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"No please" Blake begged, but her plea fell on deaf ears as Yang's rage exploded and she charged ahead, only for Adam to unleash his blade, cutting her arm off and reducing it and her gauntlet into embers before she crashed to the ground. Blake went and started to get teary eyed

"no Yang!" she whisper

* * *

Once Cinder had the power, Jaune charged at her

"NO STAY BACK!" Ozpin shouted before Jaune was flung back and into the ground.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha said as she was about to charge in to save him

"Bad idea" Capt said holding her back "Strange!"

"I'm on it" Strange said opening a portal with his sling ring

"Get out of here, Find Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow! Bring them here and hurry the tower must not fall

"I can help" Pyrrha said honestly

"No, you'll only get in the way my dear" Ozpin said sadly

"Come on kids, let's move!" Capt ordered as they all went through the portal. Strange glared back at Cinder before closing the gate.

* * *

Adam stalked over to Yang with his sword held out and a grin on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Blake roared blocking Adam from Yang,

"Why must you hurt me Blake?" he asked decapitating Blake. Adam smiled but he soon scowled as the blonde and his beloved Blake faded away like shadows, he looked up to see and injured Blake carrying and injured Yang

"Run my love" Adam said as he stabbed a Beowolf. He then stopped and looked back hearing something.

* * *

"FACE ME COWARD! THE BLACK PANTHER IS READY FOR YOU!" Black Panther declared as he emerged from shadows and activated his claws. Adam stumbled at the sight of the Black Panther "And what are you supposed to be, a human in a costume?" Adam asked before laughing and fired at him, only the round landed on the floor in front of the Black Panther

"You are nothing but a terrorist" Black Panther said glaring "And that means I will win, especially after what you did to those girls" he said picking up the abandoned Ember Celica and placing it on his arm. Then he waved Adam over, who took the challenge on and raced over before slicing the air where Black Panther would be each time he tried to attack. Once he's guard was down Adam would be hit once by Black Panther, he growled and took the hits; a punch to the chest, a palm to the chin, a foot stomped on his ankle. Finally Adam had enough damage and unsheathed his sword sending out a massive blade of energy

"Now you're dead" Adam smugly said

"Interesting" Black Panther said walking out of the smoke and wiped dust off of his suit "You nearly damaged my suit" he said before Adam swung his sword again, only Black Panther held up one hand and had his claws out, which sliced through the blade like a red hot knife through melt butter. Once Adam stopped his swing he heard pieces of metal hitting the ground, looking behind him he saw the destroy remnants of his sword. Think quickly he attached the hilt to the sheath and used it as a shotgun, each did nothing as the vibration of the bullets were absorbed into the suit. Black Panther then batted the gun away and curled his fist, slamming his fist into the Faunus' stomach making him puke over his shoulder before he was chopped in the shoulder dislocating it, next he twisted Adam's arm to the breaking point and pulled dislocating that one, next Black Panther smashed his foot into Adam's chest breaking a few ribs, before finally punching Adam in the face so hard it shattered his mask

"No, who are you?" Adam asked coughing up blood

"I told you, I am the Black Panther; now take what is left of your life and flee" Black Panther said

"As you command" Adam said leaping away before two White Fang member found him and saw how bad he was and then saw the Black Panther, they quickly put the pieces together and scrammed

"Now for the rest of the school" Black Panther said "And to apologise to those two young women" he said looking at the gauntlet on his wrist.

* * *

"All this time" Cinder said as she stared down Ozpin. "right beneath our feet, she was right about you, such arrogance"

"And do you know about her?" Ozpin asked

"She gave me the one thing that no one else had" Cinder said "A chance to live" she smiled cruelly before she flung fire at Ozpin who used his cane to block the flames before using his own aura to send them back, but after the Aura blast he was weakened, but he got back up.

"Well then I guess I have to show you some proper forms!" Ozpin said smacking her with his cane a bit before stepping back and taking a stance

"So come on old man, teach me a lesson" Cinder smirked

"Gladly" Ozpin said as he raced forward

* * *

 **Iron Man: Next time on Remnant Avenger: Avenging Beacon part 4, what! Is this the outcome? no it can't be!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and TAKE THAT YOU BULLHORNED PRICK! um...sorry but I despise Adam mostly because of what he did to both Yang and Blake, bastard needed to be put down and since Black Panther is the next Marvel hero to get a solo movie and also one of my favourite characters now thanks to Civil War. Oh yeah I might have made things worse then canon with Cinder getting to Amber before the heroes could even attempt to transfer her powers.**

 **Now something else, I will be doing my own versions of World or Remnant which will be related to the plot of this fic, such as back stories, debriefings and other elements. I might be doing the Kingdoms first so the Avengers can get the lay of the land, another one I'll be doiung is costume changes for the Volume 4 sections since the Avengers will be using new looks**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Avenging Beacon part 4

Sparks of green and red were shown as Cinder and Ozpin fought, which move was calculated and precise, but once Cinder was pushed back she melted the floor and turned it into shards of glass, which were destroyed in a blink of an eye by Ozpin who seemingly stood still before he rushed in and struck at Cinder with several dozen stabs of his cane in the blink of an eye, all the time he was surrounded by green energy. Strange having snuck back into the vault to see if he could lend a hand recognised the energy and touched the medallion on his chest

"That power is the same as the Eye of Agamotto!" he gasped while Cinder was knocked back and used her flames power to try and incinerate Ozpin. "And those are like that of the Phoenix Force!" Strange gasped taking cover as to not get burnt as well. The fight was on a whole other level. Ozpin conjured up a shield to block the blast. Ozpin then jumped forward bas he blocked the flames forcing the room to be filled with a bright white light

"By the celestials!" Strange gasped

* * *

Back at the school, Oobleck and Port were directing the students onto aircraft as soon as the docked

"That's it, everyone on board, this is a mandatory evacuation!" Port said as he led his weapon at the ready, Hawkeye, Ironman, Spider Man, Thor and the Hulk were also there.

"Any word on the others?" Hawkeye asked

"Not yet" Ironman said

"I'm not liking this" Thor said

"A safe zone has been established in Vale, Please remain calm and listen to Atlas personal" Oobleck said

"What about them?" Spiderman asked as Weiss saw the aftermath of many fights and covered her mouth, behind them Ruby, Falcon and Black Widow ran up, Zwei yipped as he saw the young reaper approaching

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out

"Ruby!" Weiss said

"Oh I found you" Ruby happily said

"Where were you?" Weiss asked

"Don't worry I'm fine, what's going on?" she asked only to see the others hesitate

"Ruby" Hawkeye said in a comforting manner

"Weis, what is it?" Ruby asked before her partner stepped to the side to show Ren, Nora, and Blake moderately wounded, but the one that shocked her most was Yang, now miss an arm" "no" she said as tears pooled in her eyes

"I'm so sorry" Blake whimpered holding Yang's remaining hand. "I'm so sorry" she said

"Don't be young one" a voice said

"T'Challa?" Iron Man asked

"Where have you been?" Thor asked

"Dealing with trash" Black Panther said dropping shards of Adam's mask on the ground

"What the?" Spider Man asked

"The shattered remains of the mask of the one who did that to young Miss Xiao Long" Black Panther said

"Alright, have Yang taken upon the helicarrier and get her to the medbay quickly" Ironman said

"You got it" Hawkeye said as Ant-Man grew back to normal

"Hey there, oh...oh that does not look comforting" Ant-Man said

"You think Scott?" Falcon asked

"Yang" Ruby whispered

"Hey, she's going to be okay, the soldiers have a ship ready to take us to Vale, and like these guys said they'll take care of Yang" Sun said

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing" Nora said

"What?" Ruby asked

"Look guys that giant Grimm is still circling the school, Even the White Fang are pulling out" Sun said

"That last one might have been me" Black Panther said

"we all have to go" Sun said

"we're not leaving" Ren said struggling to get up

"I'll find them, I'll find them and bring them back

"No we will find them, watch after Blake and Yang we'll be back" Weiss said as she and Ruby ran off

"YOU BETTER BE!" Sun shouted

* * *

"Hey um Hawkeye?" Ant-Man asked

"What?" Hawkeye asked

"You, know the thing we talked about?" Ant-Man asked

"Yeah?" Hawkeye asked before realising what Scot was implying "oh"

"Yeah" Ant-man said as the two took off

"Where are they going?' Iron Man said

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Hawkeye said

"Think you can make the shot?" Ant-Man asked getting onto the arrow

"Can I" Hawkeye smirked making Ant-Man look back

"Can you?" Ant-Man asked

"Of course I can!" Hawkeye said "So shut, strap in and hold on tight!"

"OKAY" Ant-man said as he was fired into the air

"This is so messed up" Hawkeye said before running back to the main group

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had just ran out of the CCT and were hearing the sounds of flames and energy being hurled around. Stopping and looking back the two teens were nervous

Okay I think I Prof Goodwitch's number" Jaune said as he went through his scroll "Pyrrha what was all of that?" he question

"I" Pyrrha started to say before they heard the sound of flames being shot into the air

"But...Ozpin" Jaune said

"There's no time" Pyrrha said "GO! Get to Vale and call for help"

"What are you going to do?" Jaune asked before he saw her look up at the top of the tower "Pyrrha, NO! you saw how powerful she is! I won't let you do-" Jaune started only to be shut up by Pyrrha kissing him. Jaune enjoyed the softness of her lips on his before wrapping his arms around her waist, making Pyrrha lift her right foot off the ground just before ending the kiss, looking sadly at the boy she just kissed Pyrrha activated her semblance to push Jaune into a rocket locker "I'm sorry"

"NO WAIT STOP! Please don't do this!" Jaune begged as the locker took off

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said as she raced over to the elevator and using her semblance lift what was left to the top. She was in great pain as she did so.

* * *

"It's Jaune" Weiss said answering her scroll

"WEISS! You have to stop her!" Jaune shouted

"What?" Weiss asked

"Pyrrha! She's going to that woman at the top of the tower, she doesn't stand a chance" Jaune said making Weiss and Ruby glance at each other out of concern

"Jaune what are you talking about, where are you?" Weiss asked

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Jaune shouted "Please, you have to save Pyrrha"

"AGHR!" Jaune was heard throwing his scroll

"Jaune?" Weiss asked "Jaune!" the heiress asked before they were nearly swooped by the Grimdragon

"I have a plan" Ruby said drawing Crescent Rose

"You always do" Weiss said drawing Mytrenaster and running off into battle

* * *

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man this is the second...no wait this IS the Worst thing I have ever thought off. And that includes robbing Vistacorp!" Antman said as he felt the air rush over him while maintain a grip on the dragon's spines as it landed on the tower. Looking out he saw the woman from before looking at it like a mother would look at a child, and behind her was Dr Strange. who had his own shocked expression.

"Okay go time" Ant-Man said sliding down the tail of the beat before hitting the size increase button

* * *

Cinder smirked as the Grim Dragon landed

"This is your home now" she cooed softly in a loving manner making the dragon roar softly as she stepped back from the dragon and lit a flame. What she wasn't expect was teh Dragon to disappear. She looked behind her, only to hear the elevator ding and a shield was thrown at her before Pyrrhakickedd teh sheild and flipped landing back away from the maid.

"You are not welcomed here" Pyrrha said grabbing her shield and sword

"You said it" Giant Man agreed as his head popped up

"What?" Cinder gasped

"Hey there" Giant-man said before he was rammed by the Grim Dragon, distracting Cinder long enough from Pyrrha to try and attack, which didn't work as Cinderr threw fire at Pyrrhaa who jumped before and spun around to avoid the flames, bringing up her shield to block a large flame and ran forward, trying to stab Cinder. But it didn't work as Cinder grabbed Pyrrha's blade Milo and threw Pyrrha over he should allowing her to use the flames like a jet and fly at Pyrrha her ducked out of the way and got her weapons back,. Cinder was then tackled by Pyrrha and threw the Mistral champ around a bit with a flaming flip kick blocking Pyrrha's sword, only to get hit by Pyrrha's shield, allowing the polarity user to put Cinder in a head lock, and attempt to stab her, only to have Milo broken and her kicked back.

* * *

The dragon took off and was about to ram into Giant Man, but the giant caught the Dragon

"Want to play rough hey, so you got a name" Giant Man taunted the dragon making it howl "I'll take that as a no, how does Kevin sound?" Giant-Man asked punching Kevin in the head before elbowing him in the back before Kevin snapped at him

"Bad Kevin" Giant-Man said gripping Kevin in a headlock. Hawkeye saw this and started to back up, really fast.

"Don't you do it Scott" Hawkeye said stepping back

"DOWN YOU GO!" Giant-Man shouted as he slammed Kevin onto the ground

"YOU DID IT YOU BASTARD!" Hawkeye shouted as he got onto Kevin's tail and fired a dozen arrows into it "You could have warned us!"

"Sorry" Giant Man shrugged

"What's happening up there?" Hawkeye asked firing an arrow into a Creeper's eyes

"Don't know, I was preoccupied by Dragon boy here" Giant Man said kciking Kevin.

"Well, we have to know" Hawkeye said

* * *

Pyrrha was dumbfounded as the tower was destroyed, her main weapon was destroyed, she crawled over to her shield, pausing when Cinder was in mid air. Seeing Ozpin's desk Pyrrha threw it at Cinder which Cinder was hit by and allowed Pyrrha to grab her shield and block any fire attack coming from Cinder, who then looked in shock as the clock gears were floating around her. Pyrrha was straining to use her semblance and made the gears crash into Cinder, she momentarily relaxed before Cinder destroyed the gears. One of the gears knocked Pyrrha into a wall and breaking her aura.

'No' Dr Strange though viewing the fight from the hidden mirror dimension.

* * *

"We have to hurry" Ruby said blasting a Nevermore. She and Weiss then went to the side of the tower

"You think you can make it?" Ruby asked as Weiss lit Glypsh up the side of the tower

"Can you?" Weiss asked. "Don't die" Weiss then hugged her best friend

"I won't" Ruby said as she used her own semblance and ran up the tower. Giant Man behind her swatting down any Nevermores .

* * *

Pyrrha was getting back up as Cinder knocked an arrow into her bow and pointed it at the Spartan girl just as Pyrrha threw her shield. The arrow struck the shield and fragment, only to reform behind the shield, being shot into Pyrrha's Achilles tendon which brought her down, she crawled as she felt immense pain in her ankle, as the telltale clinking of Cinder' heels

"It was unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours" Cinder said "But take comfort in knowing, that I will use in ways that you could never have imagined" he said tilting Pyrrha's head up

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha said in defiance

"Yes" Cinder said summoning her bow.

"Good, so do I!" a voice declared destroying Cinder's bow with a ball of sparks. Frowning Cinder turned to see Dr Strange standing there with his cape fluttering

"And who are you?" Cinder asked

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, master of the mystic arts, basically; the one spellcaster you don't want to mess with, even your master has given any mention of my name a wide berth" Strange said shocking Cinder

"You" Cinder gasped before firing flames at him, only for him to waved his hand around to dissipate the flames as he summoned a mandala and pushed it forward into Cinder's sternum. Running over to Pyrrha, he ripped the glass arrow and tried to heal her wounds, but Cinder threw a glass crystal at them, Strange blocked it and summoned a second mandala circle and used it to block the glass sword, he kicked Cinder in the head sending her sprawling out, he then placed his hand on the ground and sent out a wave of lightning at her, shocking her allowing Strange to run up and let the Cloak of levitation wrap itself around Cinder's head and punch her in the gut.

"Now then I call upon the power of the Vishanti, I hereby strip you magic from you and give it to a proper host!" Strange shouted, he's voice rumbling like thunder. Only he missed Cinder grabbing her bow and shooting Pyrrha in the heart

"NO!" Strange said as Ruby reach the top of the roof before Strange could fix time, all he could do was use the mirror dimension to save her

"PYRRHA!" Ruby shouted silvery light streaming out of her eyes

"By the Visanti" Strange said covering h

"WHAT" Cinder shouter as the dragon roared. Soon everything was bathed in light

"OH FU!" Hawkeye shouted

* * *

"It's alright we got you" Strange said

"We got you kiddo" Qrow said

"Nothing"

"Just shut it off without the CCT there's no point"

"Communications cut from the otherer kingdoms, no way to contact the outside world and Ozpin's still missing"

"Yeah"

"This is bad Qrow"

"Yeah it is" Qrow and someone else said in a out void

"AVENGERS MOVE OUT!" another voice said.

* * *

Ruby woke up later in a familiar bed, she looked around and saw her dad sleeping, but he lifted his head

"RUBY!" he cheered as he raced over to her "You're awake" he smiled

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Your uncle Qrow found you unconscious, he got you out of there though" her father said "And he brought you home safe

"Wait YANG Is she alright?" Ruby asked

"She's uh...she's... going to be alright, I think she just going to take some time to get use to things" her father said " She's too strong to let this top her" he added "I'm glad to have my daughters back home in one piece" he smiled

"What happened to the school and Vale?" Ruby asked

"Things in Vale are under control, but...the school it's not that simple that thing doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong you did a number on it but it's still alive; we're not sure how it got back on the tower after it was pinned to the ground" he said "It's kind of frozen I know it doesn't sound too bad its acting as a beacon for the Grimm and attracting them to the school  
"I did what?" Ruby asked

"Hmm?" her father asked

"You said I did a number on it, what do you mean?" Ruby asked

"That's not important right now, things are kind of a mess" Taiyang said

"Its always a mess" Qrow said "Can I have a minute?" he asked

"What I can't stay?" Taiyang asked

"Tai please?" Qrow asked. Tai sent him a glare before kissing Ruby's head

"I'm glad you're alight; I'm going to get some tea" Taiyang said

"So how are you feeling?" Qrow asked

"Ow, I kind of hurt all over" Ruby admitted

"that make sense after what you did" Qrow muttered

"You guys keep saying that i did something" Ruby said "What are you talking about?

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asked

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top" Ruby said pausing "Pyrrha, is she?"

"I'm sorry there was no sign of her, she's gone" Qrow said "I'm sorry"

"I..I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha and Cinder, and then everything went white" Ruby said tears pooling in her eyes

"Anything else?" Qrow asked softly

"I remember, my head hurting" Ruby said

"The night when you met Professor Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you

"I don't know, but it was something about" Ruby said

"Silver eyes" Qrow said "You have silver eyes"

"That's it!" Ruby exclaimed

"That's an extremly rare trait., Youre special and not in the daddy loves his special little rose kind of way, but in the same kind of way your mother was. "Remnant is filled with myths and legends. I remember Ozpin telling me one of them, back before the kingdoms and the academies, before the rise of the Hunters it was said that those born with silver eyes were born to be warriors you see the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monster humanity and Faunuskind has ever encountered, feared them! they were afraid of the silver eyed warriros, they were the best of the best. It has been said that a glance from a piar of silver eyes could take a Grimm down. Its a ridiculous story" Qrow said

"BUt you think that I might be?" Ruby asked

"Well there is a giant dragon petrified on Beacon's tower, and you're here safe in your cozy bed.

"How do you know what Ozpin said?" Ruby asked

"I've been working for Ozpinm, all those missions and times I've been away is because of Ozpin's request. But he's gone now; wsomethings been set in motion and with him gone I have to pick up where he left off." Qrow said

"What can I do? You say that I'm special. So what can I do to help?" Ruby asked

"So you want to help? for now, just stay in bed and rest" Qrow said ruffling his niece's hair. "You're no good to go anywhere right now, besides our enemy's trial leads to haven and that is a long trek for a pipsqueak like you" Qrow said leaving "I'll catch you later.

* * *

"Yang?" Ruby asked softly as she entered the spare room

"Ruby?" Yang said as she was tearing up causing Ruby to race over and hug

"I'm so glad you're okay" Ruby said

"But I'm not. The school's gone, Penny and Pyrrha are dead" Yang said

"Yang where are Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked

"Weiss' father came to collect her" Yang explained

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"No one knows what happened, the last thing people saw was the armies of Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's' scared and no one knows who to trust; so Weiss father came to take her back to Atlas, and Blake...Blake ran! Sun saw her go after we landed in the city she just...ran!" Yang cried "they're gone!"

"But why?" Ruby asked shocked

"I don't know, and I don't care" Yang said

"There has to be a reason" Ruby said

"No there isn't sometimes bad things just happen Ruby" Yang said

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked

"Do whatever you want, I'm just going to lie here" Yang said

"I love you Yang" Ruby said leaving the room

* * *

"SHIELD mission report 616: upon arriving on this world called Remnant, the Avenger went into observation mode until a terrorist with powers nearly the same level as Dr Stephen Strange named Cinder Fall started the event dubbed the Fall of Beacon. we managed to lessen the casualties, but there were still some, mainly Penny Poledina and Pyrrha Nikos. They hijacked the Atlas military and used them to shoot down innocent civilians. Luckily Avengers Black Widow and Falcon was able to stop the machines and take down known criminal Roman Torchwick. After the end of the Fall we saw more stats about the event. Notable students were recovered. Jaune Arc was located by Lt James Rhodes, Huntsman Qrow Branwen and Professor Glynda Goodwitch in Vale, Yang Xiao Long her he arms forcibly removed by known Extremist Adam Taurus, who was dealt with by Avenger Black Panther. Weiss Schnee was retrieved by her father and President of the Schnee Dust Company Jacque Schnee. Avengers Ironman and Spider-man went to Atlas, I'm not sure why but they did, Avenger Captain America has decided to travel to the kingdom of Mistral to try and prevent a fall at the academy based there. Avenger Doctor Strange is helping with the medical relief effort in Vale. Avengers Hulk and Thor are currently AWOL, Avenger Ant-Man is MIA, Avenger Hawkeye is on Patch protecting the Xiao-Long Rose family" Fury said "Avenger Black Panther has decided to head after Miss Blake Belladonna to try and help her. The helicarrier will stay on Remnant and act as a security force that is self governed to ease any tensions felt by the Fall of Beacon" Fury reported into his computer as he looked out over Vale. "The Grimm now call Beacon Academy home, and will remain doing so until the Grimm Dragon is removed. Thsi si SHIELD Director Nicholas J. Fury signing off" he said ending his report "This is going to be a wild ride"

* * *

A season passed before Ruby fully recovered, once the snow had fallen she stepped out of her house and silently closed the door

Hey Ruby" Jaune said as he met her with Ren and Nora, the group taking their usual stance, only a gap with Pyrrh amissing

Hey Jaune" Ruby said "Haven's a long way to go"

"I know, but it's the only lead we have" Jaune said

"The road will be perilous, and whether we will find answer at the end is uncertain" Ren chimed in

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up to it" Nora said

"Well, then I can only say that you slipped out while I was getting a coffee from in town, while I was doing the groceries" Hawkeye said from onto of teh roof of Ruby's house

"Then let's get started" Ruby said

"Godspeed Ruby Rose." Hawkeye said "You're going to need them on your side"

* * *

"A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out. How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away. Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise." a figure said looking up at the fracture moon said "This is the beginning of the End Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn" She said heading to a citadel.

"Well you know what they say, if you can save it, you might as well Avenge it!" Strange said "And do know this Salem I am coming for you"

* * *

 **Ruby Rose as rose petals fly past revealing her Vol 4 costume: "Next time on Remnant Avengers: a new journey begins"**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the end of the Fall of Beacon and as you can read the Avengers have split up and will help out Yang, Weiss Blake and Team RNJR. We will also see more characters such as Iron Fist, Groot, X-Men and many more. And sadly Pyrrha and Penny are gone...for now but I am going to have to keep how they come back under wraps, but I can tell you there will be White Spider in this as I'm pairing up Peter and Weiss**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. A new Journey begins

Something was wrong, Doctor Strange could feel it in the air, but he didn't knwo what. I t had been sometime since the Fall of beacon and the disassembling of the Avengers. He was back in the sanctum but always managed to keep an eye of thing over on Remnant. One of the things he smiled about was the fact that Peter had been hit quite hard in the ass by Cupid's arrow, even Tony noticed it; when he wasn't working on Project Fortune with Vision. Hawkeye was back on Patch, he found quite the amusement playing with Zwei while helping Yang with her PTSD. Blake while running, ran with a purpose, it had been said that on Menagerie was something call the temple of the Panther lord, this intrigue T'Challa who in turn asked Blake to lead him to this temple, while prompting that maybe going home to recover would be a good idea. One other thing that concerned Strange was a pulse, a dark pulse he felt when he was there. It was present when he first arrived, it lingered when the stadium was attacked, when he was with Ozpin, it was strongest when Pyrrha vanished from the mirror dimension after he saved her life and after Jacques recovered Weiss. With each pulse it seemed like emotional energy. But even Strange found that...well he's namesake; one thing was certain it was terrifyingly familar, he had felt it long ago when. But suddenly he was distracted by an aura pulse

"It is good to feel your aura again my dear friend" Strange said as he walked through a portal after getting the cloak and walked out onto a farm to see a young teen working the fields, unaware the source of the strange pulse appeared an disappeared.

* * *

The next place the source showed up was the dark citadel of Salem. A meeting was taking place, the source of the pulse smirked

'the doctor, the psycho, the honourable man, the maiden, the shadow and the flunkies. What better group could there be" the source smirked

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment" Salem said in a tone a mother would use, making Cinder lower her head, she then turned to the doctor "Dr. Watts you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Haven"

"Yes your grace" Dr Watts said as he stroked his moustache

"Tyrian you will continue your hunt for the Spring maiden"

"Gladly" the psycho said

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting, the boy continues to be loyal to us. Ensure Sienna Khan feels the same" Salem said

"What about the problem that sent the White Fang running from Beacon?" Hazel asked

"This Black Panther, he will be dealt with as all of those from that world will be" Salem said

"Even the one who calls himself Strange?" Emerald asked gaining the source's attention

"Yes, even him. Because soon I will be powerful enough to stop him and those who seek to Avenge the light" Salem stated

"Also Cinder wants to know about the girl?" Emerald asked

"What about her, she's Cinders problem not ours" Watts huffed

"That's enough" Salem glared at Watts "Tyrian, Spring can wait, find the girl who did this to Cinder and bring her to me"

"Yes my Queen" Tyrian bowed

"Because of your efforts Beacon has fallen and Haven will be next" Salem said as her followers leave. Salem then took a seat before sensing something, springing out of her chair she glanced around unnerved "So you have returned to this world after all. But a new question is what are your plans for this world?' she asked as she sat down at the table and tried to calm her nerves. "But know this...this world will be mine"

* * *

"I'm just saying that there is more members of team JNPR Then there are of Team RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one" Nora said

"But it's not a colour" Ren rebutted

"How much more clearer can I make it?" Nora asked "One, two three. that's more than one" Nora said

"But we're helping her mission" Ren said

"Guys, it doesn't matter what we're called. Also JNRR is way cooler" Jaune said keeping down

"EXACTLY!" Nora said

"Still not a colour" Ren said "So what's happening?"

"Its' here" Jaune said as Ruby burst out of the tree line firing at a golem with a grimm mask on it. The silver eye girl skidded back as the Grimm charged at her

"let's get that thing off of her" Jaune said as he and Ren sprung into action

"Don't forget about me" Nora said jumping into the tree so she could start blasting it while Ren hopped tree to tree before jumping onto the golem and trying to break it with his blades

* * *

"How are they doing?" Thor asked as he and Captain America were overlooking a cliff. They watched as Ruby tried lightning dust ammo

"Badly" Capt said watching the fight

"How badly?" Thor asked

"Look for yourself" Capt said as they saw Ruby thrown into a tree

"Dear me" Thor sighed as the monster had grabbed a tree which Ruby set on fire

"Any word from the others?" Capt asked sighing as he watched Jaune dodged the tree arm

"No, this world's communication ability is still not what it should be, but Stark is apparently intent on fixing that" Thor said

"He better, we've lost track of several of our members" Capt said "We know where Stark and Barton are, we're here and Strange comes and goes. The big concerns is where Banner is"

"That is a concerning" Thor said

"You should be with them, after all you haven't seen your daughter in what 17-18 years?" Capt asked as the Geist type Grimm was running away.

"Yes, but I had Heimdall check in on her from time to time" Thor said before he noticed something. He spun his hammer to fly off, only for Capt to grab his shoulder

"What is it?" Capt asked

"I thought I saw him" Thor said

"What?" Capt asked "How is that possible?"

"I do not know, but I fear for the implications of it" Thor said

"As do I" Capt said "Come on they're done here"

* * *

Soon Ruby and the remnants of Team JNPR had the village they had gotten the mission for the Geist hunt from. It was not exactly an easy fight, since Ruby being mostly from Patch knew only about the Vale Grim, but she had heard of other types of Grimm. She had led the team which was dubbed RNJR for now having agreed that Nora's suggestion of team JNRR was lame to victory, but she worried something in the air troubled her

"We truly can't thank you enough" the mayor said

"Just doing our job sir" Ruby saluted

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we had to relocated

"Well, we are on the way to Mistral, you can join us if you don't feel safe" Ruby chuckled

"I take it you're not from around these parts. Anima is a large continent, I'm afraid that our people may not survive the long trek to Mistral, the Kingdoms themselves might be safer, but we prefer our own way of life, I just wish we could pay you more" the village mayor said

"Our previous arrangement should be more the sufficient" Ren said as the group bowed before heading off to a blacksmith's shop. A figure was watching them from underneath a green hood. Upon seeing the group he had a flashback to a night long ago when a beast attack a village and killed most of the people there. Heck on nights of a full moon he could clearly recall the monstrous sound that originated from the creature.

"There you go son Its gonna be heavily then what you are used to, but you' thank me next time you go up against a Grimm" the blacksmith said

"I don't know what to say" Jaune said

"You don't have to say anything, put it on!" the black smith said before he walked out the back "I'll go get the rest"

So what are you waiting for?" Nora asked

"Oh right" Jaune said removing his old armour "guess I grow out of it eventually" Jaune lament

"A sign of progress" Ren said to which the girls smiled

"Progress" Jaune said turning around, only to see Ruby snickering

"What, what is it?" Jaune asked

"What is THAT?!" Ruby laughed out loud seeing Jaune's hoodie for the first time

"What my hoodie, I've always had it"

"It's got cute little bunny on it" Ruby said losing it

"Its pumpkin Pete, you know from the cereal" Jaune exclaimed

"What did you do? Send in box tops for a prize?" she laughed

"Yeah Fifty!" Jaune shouted making Ruby absolutely lose it. Soon she was on the floor recovering

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything" Ren smiled shrugging

"Can't have a huntsman without his weapon" the blacksmith said slamming down a sword "Made all the modifications you asked for" he said deploying the new shield "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely; where did you get it from?" he asked

"A friend" Jaune said before recounting the night after the fall of Beacon was over.

* * *

"Set her down over here, easy now" Strange said as he laid Ruby down who was out cold, the skin around her eyes were red with irritation thanks to the optic burst she unleashed

"RUBY!" Weiss cried "what happened to her?"

"I've never seen anything like it before. She somehow conjured a bright white light and did that" Strange said indicating the tower where the Grimm was frozen

"Wait, she did that?" Weiss asked

"Yeah" Strange said "Now wait here, I have to get Miss Nikos"

"She's alive?" Weiss asked

"Barely, if I don 't get to her in the next few minutes it could be disastrous" Strange said opening a portal and walking through it just in time to see Emerald, Mercury and a man he never saw before walk through a dark portal, on the other side was Salem. The two glared at each other before Strange entered the mirror Dimension where he had placed Pyrrha so she wouldn't get the heart shot, but the only things he could find were her headdress, Shield, grieves and the broken shard of her sword. But the more interesting thing was that the blade was missing from the broken sword. Gathering up the metal Strange returned to the others and gave what he found to JNPR "I'm sorry, I was too late"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"I put her in a safe place, but she was gone from there. This was all that was left" Strange said

"Thank you" Nora whispered

"I'm truly sorry, but I will try and find out what happened to your friend" Strange said.

* * *

The rest of the new team was waiting outside when Jaune walked out in his new white armour, combat boots, jeans, red sash that he got from Pyrrha and his sword and shield which had been modified.

"Doesn't clean up too bad" the black smith said

"He certainly does" Ren smiled

"I think a grenade launcher would have brought the look together" Nora said

"Nothing's going to stop team RNJR now" Ruby cheered

"Team JNRR" Nora said with her hands on her hips

"Still not a colour" Ren sighed

"it doesn't matter what we're called as long as we're together" Jaune said

"Sure you kids don't want to stick around, you've been real good to this village" the blacksmith assaid

"Sorry, we've got another mission" Ruby said

"Make to Haven Academy no matter what" Nora declared

"We've heard that the next village over has a working Airship" Ren said

Hard to say for sure, Scroll signals were bad enough when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while" the blacksmith said

"Well, only one way to find out" Ruby said as the group walked off.

"Food?" Jaune asked

"Check" Nora replied

"Water" Jaune said

"Check" Nora replied

"Ammo?" Jaune asked

"Lock and loaded, thank you Schnee Dust Company" Nora said happily

"Map?" Jaune asked

"Ren's got it" Nora said

"No I don't you had it" Ren said

"Wait what?" Nora said

"guys, tell me your joking, Guys?" Jaune asked "Guys?"

"Hehe nope" Nora admitted

"Guys" Jaune groaned as Ruby thought about her teammate.

* * *

In Atlas Weiss was in her personal room looking out the window watching the world pass by when her butler walked in

"Hello Klein" "You're father would like to meet with you" the butler said

"Thank you Klein" Weiss said getting up and walking out of the door. Closing it behind her. Unknown to here Spider-Man had been guarding her outside her window, he shook his head before swinging off.

"One day, I'm going to be a gallant knight" Spidey said as he reached a large building and walked in

"Well, not in those you're not" a voice said before cursing up a storm

"Oh Hey Mr Stark" Spidey said removing his mask. "Still working on Project Fortune?"

"Among other things Underoos, but for now let's talk about your crush on Weiss" Stark said looking up from where he was trying to fix a certain synthoid, which would be going better if he had Vision's help. But they were scattered across Remnant. "You know we have to leave this place one day"

"So we'll take her with us" Peter said

"And what will she do?"

"I don't know. But I don't think leaving her here with her dad is a wise move"

"You don't?" Tony asked as he was shocked

"Not personally" Peter said

"My lord you have it bad, anyway can you see how Project Hermes is going?" Stark asked

"It's at 35%" Peter said

"Not the best, but it could be worse" Stark said trying to reconnect Penny's arm. "Maybe I'll redesign her combat systems and appearance"

"Just not too much okay?" Peter asked

"Okay, okay" Stark said

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee as her glyphs shine revealing her Vol 4 costume Next Time on Remnant Avengers: Remembrance**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the start of Volume 4, and do to some concerns of the reviewers I added in extra bit about what happened to Pyrrha, why Blake ran, Penny, etc etc. But I will make it more than a pure adaptation. I have already done that by placing two hidden characters in this chapter, see if you can find them.**

 **Now onto something unrelated to this fic. And that is the fact that the Roosterteeth Extra-Life 24 hour livestream was over the weekend; I think that this is an awesome thing that RT does, and I find it awesome that the members of the RT community help out as well, As someone who has interacted with various mental health problems hearing what RT was using this money for is just heartwarming; also the fact that the goal was once again reached and beaten is awesome. Hearing and seeing stuff like this makes me kind of proud to be a fan of Roosterteeh, a fan of RWBY, a fan of RVB! Because when we join together we can do stuff like this. Now the goal this year was 1 million, the RT community raised 1.2 Million dollars for Extra-Life. That in itself is a major achievement and the RT Community should feel proud for doing that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Remembrance

Deciding to heed her father's summons Weiss walked out of her but not before pausing right in front of it and looked back

"Are you coming?" she asked

"Who are you talking to?" a voice said

"Come on Peter, I know you're there" Weiss said

"No he's not" Peter said

"Peter!" Weiss said

"Yeah" Spider Man said coming down from the ceiling

"How did you?" she asked

"Don't sweat the small stuff" Spider Man said as he jumped back onto the roof "Now don't want to keep daddy waiting, though I hope I can deal with him in the future" he added said

"Me to" Weiss sighed

* * *

As Weiss walked the desolate and cold halls with Spider Man nearby passing statues and empty rooms she suddenly stopped

"Good afternoon sister" her brother Whitely said "It's a pleasure to see you out of your room"

"Hello Whitely" Weiss said

'Hey Whitley, how are you; you look sickly and pale as usual. Here's an idea instead of sucking up to daddy dearest why don't you go get some freaking sunlight, you pale looking bastard' Spidey thought

"you're in a cheery mood today" Weiss said

"Klein made crepes for breakfast" Whitley smiled

'You serious?' Spiderman thought

"What do you want?" Weiss asked

"I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier" Whitley said

"Mother?" Weiss asked

"No, she was drinking in the garden earlier. I think it was a man' Whitley said

'It has to be Ironwood. What could he possibly be up to" Spidey asked before activating camo mood to be invisible to the naked eye and dropped down next to Weiss

"I just wanted to warn you" Whitely said

"I'll be fine" Weiss said

"I know you will" Whitely said "You're strong like Winter

'Smug prick' Spiderman thought

"You don't even like Winter." Weiss said

"True, but you can't deny her resolve" Whitley said

"You seem different" Weiss said quirking an eyebrow

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know that I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon" Whitley said "Good luck with father" he said walking off while humming a tune

"Can I seriously web him up and then call the Grimm" Spiderman said

"No, you know you can't. So come on" Weiss said

"Yes my Snow Angel" Spiderman said while still cloaked as the pair passed a family portrait

* * *

"Do you believe in Destiny"

"Yes"

"Jaune"

"PYRRHA!" these were the voices heard in Ruby's dream making her wake up

"Are you okay?" Capt asked

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Ruby said

"Good to know, I'll scout on a head and then get back to you okay?" Capt asked picking up his shield

"Sure, good luck" Ruby said as Capt took off leapt on a branch and then took off. He stopped and looked back out of concern from the young girl.

"Are you alright Rogers?" Thor asked showing up

"Yeah, just concerned" Capt asked

"Come on, we're suppose to head out a bit and met up with Romanov" Thor said

"Yeah, let's see what her intel says and how the others are doing" Capt said .

* * *

A few hours later Team RNJR were walking along the road with Ruby holding the map in front, the others not far behind her enjoying tehpeace and quiet

"So the next town is... We're lost" Ruby sighed pulling the map down

"Were not lost, the next town is the town of Shion" Jaune said "My y family use to visit there all the time"

"Oh yeah, don't you have like four sisters?" Ruby asked

"Seven sisters actually" Jaune said dejectedly

"You know that actually explains a lot" Nora said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked

"So what did you do there?" Ruby asked

"That's a lot of things to do! Oh there's a hiking trial, and over here where we went camping all that time, plus I got my own tent because I was special!" Jaune said "That and so my sisters would stop braiding my hair" he said making the girls giggle.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby jokingly asked

"They kept mostly pigtails, but I'm more of a warrior's wolf tail kind of guy" Jaune said

"That's just a ponytail" Ruby explained

"I stand by what I say" Jaune said

"Ah guys" Nora said as she and Ren stopped

"What?" Jaune and Ruby asked before seeing the town of Shion was in desolation. It was barely standing, the once blue skies descended to a dreary grey. Ash and smoke littered that air as the saw bodies in the street, buildings reduced to cinders and their bones. And the last thing they noticed was the sound of silence greeting them. Seeing this they rushed into the village, which no better the further they went in.

"There could be survivors" Ruby said as Ren spotted

"Over here!" Ren said spotting someone who was barely alive

"A huntsman" Ruby gasped

"What happened?" Jaune asked

"Bandits, a whole tribe. Then with all the panic" the huntsman said before coughing

"Grimm" Ren said knowingly s he got up and stood away a bit, bad memories rolling back

"Alright we can get him to the next village, and try to find a doctor there"

"Ren and I can take turns "can take turns carrying him" Jaune said

"I don't know if he'll make it there guys"

"He has to" Jaune said

"The sooner we leave the better he's chances. I can run ahead and get help" Ruby said

"Guys" Ren said kneeling down and closing the huntsman's eyes "He's gone"

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked

"There's no time" Ren said "We should go" he stormed off

"Ren" Nora said concerned as they followed him

"It will be okay" Ruby said

"no, no it won't. I'm just sick of losing everything" Jaune said. They were unaware the green hood figure from the last village had been tracking them, but he spotted something they missed: a hoof like footprint, running his hand over the footprint brought back the sounds and feeling of that battle he fought

* * *

Back in Atlas Weiss was about to knock on the door to her father's office when she heard raised voices

"I'm not talking about the good of my company I'm talking about the good of Atlas our entire kingdom!"

'Well, he's pissed about something" Spiderman said as Weiss opened the door seeing ironwood and her father Jacque Schnee arguing

"That's a load of garbage and you know it" Ironwood said

"I beg your pardon" Jacques said

"Jacques, you will please hear me out" Ironnwood said

"You're a trusted friend and ally to this family James, but what you're suggesting is totally absurd!" Jacques shouted slamming his chair's arm.

"You're are blowing it out of proportion" Ironwood said

"The Council will never agree to it!" Jacques roared bolting up

"Do you forget I hold two positions on the council?" Ironwood asked

"Your dust embargo has already cost me millions" Jacques snapped "I can promise you I have not forgotten!"

"So this is about you" Ironwood said as Spiderman started to hum the game of thrones tune before the door shuts "Ah Miss Schnee, My apologies I should be gone, especially with leaving Mr Stark unsupervised for too long, he already reprogrammed fifty Knights, I would hate to see what would happen if he gets into the artificial intelligence" Ironwood said

'Probably play loud rock music' Spiderman mused

"It's okay" Weiss said politely

"Jacque's we'll continue this another time" Ironwood said

"I'm sure we will. Klein can you show you out" Jacques said

"Don't worry I know the way" Ironwood said before opening the door. "Please know that you'll have a home at Atlas Academy Miss Schnee. Classes will be back in session soon"

'Nice guy, now to deal with this world's J Jonah Jameson...goodie" Spiderman mentally deadpanned

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asked as he walked back to his desk, Weiss following close behind

'Did you forget to be a good dad after you picked her up you wanker' Spiderman glared at him

"No father I'm sorry" Weiss said

"Can you believe that there are still people in the world who blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques snapped before going for the bourbon

'Well, you see what I think is yes' Spiderman thought 'I even have the maths that I can show it to you'

"Well they weren't there" Weiss said shyly

'I can attest to that' Spiderman thought

"It's a wonder that Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank" Jacques ranted

'And in other news Jacques Schnee is an over bloated egoistic prick' Spiderman mentally thought

"I suppose the council still trusts him" Jacques said facing the wall

"I still trust him" Weiss said

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbid exporting dust to other kingdoms, "An cautionary measure' he said until we're certain no one is going to declare war" Jacques explained

'Um hello, a terrorist organisation was stockpiling your dust products for a single attack on a school just to get some magical power. You don't see the bad idea here by continuing to sell the stuff?" Spiderman thought nearly shouted out loud

"How could anyone find that to be sound logic is beyond me" Jacque whined "Which is why the Schnee Company will be holding a charity concert in a few weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we're still on their side that we are all victims of the Fall of Beacon'

"I smell, a set up; a PR stunt just to make yourself look good" spiderman said glaring at Jacques

"That's wonderful news" Weiss smiled

"I know, and I think it would it would make many people happy to hear you perform" Jacques said

"Excuse me?" Weiss blink

'Dickhead papa say what now?' Spiderman asked

"Many forget that you were there , my own daughter a Schnee defending another kingdom. We need to remind them and to show them that the Schnee family is still standing strong" Jacques said

"Are you asking me if I would like to sing or telling me?" Weiss asked

"I think it would make a lot of people happy" Jacque said with specific wording

"I'll start practicing" Weiss sighed

"That's my girl" Jacques smiled.

* * *

Soon Weiss and Spiderman were outside

"Next time I'm in the same room as him, I'm webbing him up and then tearing off that stupid looking moustache" Spiderman snapped 'Up yours Frosty the Snowprick" he added flipping Jacque's door the bird

"Hot Coffee Miss Schnee, Master Parker?" Klein asked showing up holding a tray with two mugs of hot coffee which the two teens accepted

"Thank you" the pair said sipping the warm drinks

"I found he keeps his office a dreadfully cold." Klein said before he held up the tray and his eyes became red "I think it must be because he needs to balance of all that hot air"

"Klein!" Weiss said shocked before the trio laughed. Then he sneezed making his eyes light blue "Ah apologies madam" he said before sneezing again making his eyes turn gold "Ah there's my happy little snowflake" he smiled

"Thank you Klein" Weiss smiled.

* * *

Jacques just heard what going on outside he's office door and shook his head before turning to a picture he had on his desk, it was of Weiss who was smiling while playing the piano, despite the hard years being CEO of the Schnee dust company accosted him being a normal father, now being a corrupt business one thought kept popping into his mind, the image of a feverish Weiss nearing her death bed. He also remembered the first ever deal with a devil he made

'Please, I'm begging you save my daughter' Jacques remembers begging, then suddenly the room became colder, so cold that his breath could be seen

"Please I'm begging you, save, my, daughter. Those were the words you said when we first met wasn't it?" a voice asked as he walked around the room as ice form where he's feet were "And do you remember the price for my help?"

"A single favour anything at anytime" Jacques said

"Very good, and I have made my decision" the voice said

"And that is?" Jacques asked

"She's very beautiful" the voice said referring to Weiss. "But it was foolish of you; while she was at Beacon she was safe. Bringing her home to confine and protect her just made it easier for me to find her"

"Why do you want her?" Jacques asked

"Why else would a man seek out a beautiful woman?" the voice asked "To be his new bride"

"No, never. I would rather die than see her in your claws" Jacques snapped

"Very well, that can be arranged" the voice said before leaving

"No, never" Jacques shivered as his study returned to normal.

* * *

"Jaune, Jaune, JAUNE!" Pyrrha's voice rang out waking Ruby up

"Pyrrha?" she asked looking around until she spotted Jaune's empty sleeping bag

"Alright Jaune just like we practiced. Follow these instructions" Pyrrha's voice could be heard off in the distance. Getting up Ruby followed the voice until she came to a clearing where she potted Jaune with Crocea Mors out and him panting, he looked at this sword before looking at his scroll. "Alright Jaune just like we practiced. Follow these instructions" the video of Pyrrha said "Shield up, keep your grip tight, don't forget to keep you front foot forward. Ready and go" Pyrrha said before Jaune stabbed the air, followed by a swing and then a slash creating a razor wind "And again" Pyrrha said as Jaune did a reverse slash and stopped. "Ok, now assuming you weren't cheating...we can take a break. "I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like some much effort to progress such a small amount. But...I want to know I'm proud of you" Pyrrha's voice sounded out "I've never met someone so determined to better themselves" it continued playing as Jaune's grip weakened before strengthening over and over again in sorrow "You've grown so much since we've started training together and I know this is just the beginning" she said before pausing "Jaune, I...I...I want you to know I'm just happy to be a part of your life, I will always be here for you Jaune" she said before the video looped back to the beginning as Jaune continued the cycle, Ruby then left feeling guilty about what happened to Pyrrha. A red and brown set of cloak wearing figures watched him from afar before looking up at the cracked moon.

* * *

 **Blake and Yang as walk past each other in their Volume 4 costumes: Next time on Remnant Avengers: Running home**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and sorry this chapter's late not sure why, anyway that was this series take of the 2nd ep of Vol 4, so I added a new subplot dealing with the Schnee family and I must say I had fun with the Spiderman dialogue because who hasn't said that kind of thing when watching this ep, especially with Jacques around, maybe there is a good reason I call him Jockstrap**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Running Home

Black Panther sat and meditated as the boy rocked side to side slightly, giving it a gentle sway. Looking up he sensed something in the water. But not only that powerful forces were at work in Remnant. This was not he had intended to find when he had asked Miss Belladonna to escort him to her homeland. But it was still indeed strange, and he was not the kind of person who dealt with strange. Suddenly T'Challa was knocked out of his musing when he heard a noise.

"Who is there?" he asked deploying his claws. Seeing no one was that he retracted his claws and went back to meditation.

* * *

Meanwhile back on deck Blake was watched the ocean as they sailed on it, she sighed knowing she was now on a new mission for someone who had saved her friend. But a mission that was taking her to a place she didn't exactly want to go to originally, but now a small smile tagged her lips as she thought of the mission's location. Suddenly some children ran past her causing her to go for her sword. She calmed down once she saw it was only children.

"Travelling alone" a voice said making Blake snap for her weapon again "Now now I'm just here for a chat" the captain said as Blake relaxed again "And why is that?" Blake asked

"Just not many people travel alone by boat. It can be quite the lonely voyage; but I've found that those who do tend to have the more interesting stories" the captain said making Blake's fist clench

"Maybe it's just, better to be alone" Blake said jumping as the children running past made her jump

"Maybe, but the way your acting all jumpy like that, I'd think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt" the captain said

"Who says I'm jumpy?" Blake asked

"No on dear, no one so I'll leave you alone" the captain said "But, uh fair warning these trips can be awfully boring" he said before walking off.

"He is right you know" Black Panther said appearing next to Blake causing her to jump "You are jumpy"

"Your highness, could you not do that in the future?" Blake asked as she leant on the rails.

"But what he said about being alone and having a few friendly faces are true, it isn't good for people, human or Faunus to isolate themselves from society" Black Panther said

"that's funny coming for you" Blake snarked

"True we are a country that has isolated itself from the world for many years, we are trying to interact with others" Black Panther said

"I see" Blake said as she untied her ribbon and let it drift off into the wind, only for Black Panther to catch it

"Let me see you arm" he said as Blake lifted her arm to him, removing the jacket sleeve, Black Panther then tied the ribbon around Blake's arm and replaced her coat.

"Before it was a mark of shame, hiding what you wanted to be hidden, now it is the mark of a promise"

"What promise?" Blake asked

"A promise to always rely on those you call friends; past, present and future" Black panther said as a cloaked figure watched on.

* * *

On the isle of Patch the sound of hammers could be heard. Near a log built house was a man working on the fence

"What do you think?" he asked a nearby wolf who just snorted and rolled over "To you too Timber" the man said before he heard something. He put the hammer down and grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed at the target, a lone Beowolf. Releasing the arrow, the man who was Hawkeye scored a headshot making it collapse "That's another one" he said as he put his bow down and grabbed the hammer to continue the wood work while Timber just lazed next to him. Hawkeye had met Timber during he's first couple of months on Patch watching Yang and Ruby. He knew that he should have gone after Ruby, but Capt and Thor was on Mistral waiting for them so he stayed with the Xiao Long-Rose family and helped around the cottage a bit. "Hey Tai"

"Hey Hawk" Taiyang said as he opened the door "I'm home" he said as he saw Yang on the lounge

"Hey Dad" she said

"Guess what came in today" Taiyang said as he walked in loaded with packaged

"What?" Yang asked

"I can't wait for you to try this" he said happily as he put his shopping down, all of it but a single box. By this time Hawkeye was inside as well, leaning on a wall

"Hey Yang" Hawkeye said

"Hey Clint" Yang said as yang looked at her stump. Soon Taiyang put the box down, it contained the Atlas badge

"Well?" Taiyang asked

"It's for me?" Yang asked

"For you and you only" Taiyang said as Yang opened the box to reveal a new arm "Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech, I thought I would have to pull some strings and cash in a few favours, but you've earn this one on your own kiddo" Taiyang said

"Huh?" Yang asked

"Before I could talk to him" Taiyang said

'More like shout and growl at him' Hawkeye smirked

"General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this. For you, he wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably" Taiyang said

"No kidding, you were one of the reasons why so many people survived that fight Yang, even if you were defeated, but hey the jerk got what was coming to him thousand fold thanks to T'Challa" Hawkeye said

"You should be proud of yourself" Tai said "Well, are you going to try it on?"

"Maybe later, I'm not feeling the best at the moment" Yang said sadly

"We understand, just keep up recovering. I know it's not going to be an easy road, but in time" Hawkeye said remembering a time in the past when something bad happened to him 'Never again' he mentally growled Yang then left.

"Thanks dad" Yang said making Taiyang sigh.

* * *

Soon Yang was out sweeping the deck when Timber walked up and collapsed on her feet.

"Timber" she said smiling as she scratched the wolf's ear before said wolf got up and laid down nearby.. Timber had followed Yang around when Tai and Hawkeye couldn't. He was protective of Yang and Zwei, seeing the little corgi as a pack brother. But most of the time he spent it with Hawkeye; He's master ever since he tamed him. Yang smiled as she remembered the encounter. It was winter namely around the time when Ruby left. Yang had finally gotten out of bed and walked outside. There she saw Hawkeye staring down a tan and white wolf, the two then jumped at each other and rolled around in the snow

"You know I've faced pork sausages that put up more of a fight than you do" Hawkeye grunted. After an hour Hawkeye was sitting against the house petting the wolf's belly. She shook her head as she went to put a glass on the sink, only she missed and it nearly crashed and broke. Luckily Hawkeye caught the glass and set it on the counter, but all she saw was Adam's mark being lit up and a slash across her vision making her cry out

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe alright. Okay you're safe he's not here and you are" Hawkeye said

"Okay, thanks" Yang said as she gripped her fist and tried to calm her breathing. Standing in the doorway was a concerned Taiyang.

* * *

Blake was enjoying the sea view when the old feeling she knew from before was creeping up again

"Who's there?" she asked as she looked around, only to pot a cloaked figure. Suddenly the boat rocked, looking around Blake saw an aquatic grim rise out of the water

"RED ALRT!" a crewman said

"By the gods" the captain said seeing the massive sea dragon Grimm "All hands to battle stations"

"Sir fought a Grimm this big" the first mate said

"I've never seen one this big" the Captain muttered "But we'll give them a fight no less" he growled

"This one is a larger Grimm, but not as big as that dragon at Beacon" T'Challa said "Are you ready Miss Belladonna?"

"Yeah" Blake said as she ran off the boat, Black Panther following her. While in midair Blake used her semblance to get a boost while switching her weapon into its kusarigama mode and lodged it in the Grimm's head swinging her around while giving her enough time to draw her gun and shoot it's neck, Black Panther her a pair of energy knives at it before landing in a roll on the deck of the ship and looked back. Roaring it managed to dislodge Blake, who landed in the crow's nest. Black Panther quickly stood up and went for another go, this time racing up the mast and leap at the Grimm as the Grimm tried to sink the ship, luckily the captain managed to get it under control. Soon the Grimm went underwater as the cannons were brought out while Blake and Black Panther attacked its horn, only doing a little damage they landed on the main deck and were readying another attack, only for Blake to feel her shoulder ache

"Are you okay?" Black Panther asked

"I'll be fine" she said standing up

"Hold steady men, it's not finished with us yet; Get the Heavy cannon loaded and ready" the captain growled as a massive cannon ascended onto the main deck near Blake and the Black Panther

"That is impressive" Black Panther muttered as Blake's aura finished up with her shoulder The Grimm looked at the heavy cannon and then unleashed a pair of wings off its back. Heavy Cannon OPEN FIRE!" the captain ordered, but each shot was dodged by the now flying Grimm, its next move was to charge lightning in its mouth

"Why must it always be dragons' Black Panther hissed. Blake was ready to launch herself at it, but she was jumped on

"HEY!" she shouted as the cloaked figure from earlier used her as a spring board. While in the sky the cloak came off to reveal a blonde monkey Faunus

"SUN?!" Blake exclaimed

"Oh so that's who was following us" T'Challa said "I see"

"See what?"

"Something for a later date" Black Panther said as Sun made two energy clones and attacked the Grimm

"Not today pal" he smirked as he landed on the Grimm and redirected its attack

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blake asked

"Besides, riding a Grimm?" Black Panther said

"Uh, oh you know just Hanging out" Sun shouted as he went for a rodeo ride until he was bucked off. Blake gasped and then took to the sky to catch the monkey Faunus. Thankfully the pair land on a nearby island and were joined by Black Panther.

"my hero" Sun joked

"Usually it is the man holding the girl in a bridal hold" the king of Wakanda joked

"You're not supposed to be here" Blake snapped

"Yeah, well you look like you could use all the help you can get" Sun argued back

"No we don't" Blake said

"Just shut up and fight" Blake said dumping Sun

"Yes ma'am" Sun said

"You have it bad" Black Panther said as the two males followed after Blake who was jumping back to the boat getting in just in time for Sun to deflect a lightning strike, they were addressed by the captain

"Huntsmen" he said "If you can clip its wings and get it to the bow we can take it down!"

"Well you guys are the ones with the blades" Sun said

"Then follow our lead" Black Panther said as Sun made three clones which boosted him into the air before throwing Blake around and boosting her into the air, the last leapt boosted by Sun. She was in the air when the Grimm saw her and fired bolts of lightning at her. She swiftly dodged each blast on the way down, giving Black Panther enough time to land on the Grimm's back and using his claws traversed the Grimm's spine, on he was at the wing joints he waited for Blake who ran down the Grimm's wing, after seeing that Black Panther landed on the wing and slid down it, his claws ripping the wing. On the land below them Sun caught Blake.

"No you say it to me" Sun laughed as Black Panther landed on my feet "How did

"My suit has a special metal in it to absorb vibrations" Black Panther said

"Cool" Sun said as Blake got out of his arms and charged again only for the Grim to unravel the land they were on, and it chased them until the captain saw them and charged at full speed. Once he caught up with the Grimm he turned the cannon and face it just as it was about to attack with lightning

"FIRE!" he shouted, the shot of which made the top of the Grimm exploded. The three heroes let out a breath while the crew cheered.

"Up top" Sun said holding his hand up "Huffing Blake glared at him before swinging her hand at his face, Black Panther winced when he heard the sound and an open palm smacking the cheek of the Monkey Faunus

"That even hurt me" he mused

* * *

It was now night. Blake glared at Sun while Black Panther stood next to her, Sun was talking to some of the other passengers

"Be nice" Black Panther advised Blake

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before" Sun said

"What are you doing here Sun?" Blake asked

"Digging the look by the way, You better without the bow" Sun complimented her

"SUN! Have you been following me this whole time?" she asked angrily

"I too would like to know that as well" Black Panther said

"I saw you run off after landing in Vale and making sure everyone was okay. Then I saw him following you, so I figured I would tag along, especially after you took off by yourself" Sun said

"SUN!" Blake snapped

'A man's heart knows no limit when it comes to his love' Black Panther thought

"I had to, but not for the reason you think" Blake said as she leant on the rail

"No, I get it. What you had to do" Sun said "A one woman army against the White Fang, and he's your bodyguard

"Wrong on all accounts Mr Wukong" Black Panther said

"No I'm not. Originally I was just running away so that the people I love wouldn't get hurt anymore" Blake said

"Then why not talk about it with your team" Sun asked

"Good question?"

"And what like you dragged Sage, Scarlet and Neptune into this?" Blake asked

"Do you really think I could get Neptune on a boat. Heck last time we had to travel by boat we had to knock him out just so we could get him on board without him acting like a chicken" Sun said

"Very noble" Black Panther said deadpan tone in his voice

"They flew back to Mistral, not like the first time I took a boat without them I told them I would catch up with them...wait originally?" Sun said

"Yes, after King T'Challa caught up with me and had learnt some things about me, he gave me a request" Blake said

"Which is?" Sun asked

"She is escorting me to her homeland where I will continue on alone. Once she is there she will be recuperating after such a taxing time" Black Panther said

"Oh I see" Sun said

"Yeah" Blake said softly smiling

"I just hope you are ready for the future" Black Panther said

"Well it will be a regular journey to the east" Sun said

"You know there is a story on my world called Journey to the West. It is a famous tale and its main character is Sun Wukong" Black Panther said

"Cool" Sun said as he sat on the railing as the ship continued its path.

* * *

"Don't fight it girl" Salem said "It can sense you hesitation, You must make it dread you" Salem said as Cinder focus to concentrate, something inside her causing her great discomfort. Soon a seer grim floated in, its jellyfish like appearance creped out Cinder's flunkies. It came to a stop by Salem and Cinder. Cinder looked unnerved by it "Cinder, I'm going to ask you this one more time "And I expect a clear answer "she said in a faux tenderly voice "Did you kill Ozpin?" she asked before Cinder motioned to Emerald "NO! With you own voice

"Yes" Cinder rasped out "Reinforce our numbers at Beacon, the relic is there" Salem said as the Seer Grimm floated off. "What are you planning Ozpin?" she asked. Soon a flash of green covered everything as Dr Strange awoke from his vision

"I must get everything ready for what I have planned" Dr Strange said holding up the Eye of Agamotto.

* * *

 **Jaune drawing his sword before throwing it up into the air and catching it in his Volume 4 costume: Next Time of Remnant Avengers: Home!**

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and that was the Blake and Yang chapter. Now why was Hawkeye fixing the fence simply because I needed Hawkeye to do something and introduce Timber his new pet, and I don't know why I made him a wolf besides the fact the Timber Wolf is a real breed also called the Eastern Timber Wolf. And of course I couldn't resist putting in a Journey to the west reference, heck I think I remember watching Monkey Magic when I was younger as well.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Family

"Good morning Oscar" Strange said as he walked up to a young man who was putting his farming equipment away

"Good morning Doctor" Oscar said as he turned around and saw the Sorcerer supreme on his aunt's farm once again "Are you here to help me with my lessons?" he asked

"Certainly dear boy, now shall we continue where we left off?" Strange asked

"Sure" Oscar said as he washed his face

"Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin" Ozpin said making Oscar cry out

'I knew it' Strange thought as he helped his student up

"What was that?" Oscar asked

"Oscar you be careful with those tools" his aunt shouted out

* * *

Yang looked around and saw a burning Beacon before looking down and seeing she had bothy hand, upon looking up she saw Adam approaching her, She looked at her hands again and saw that she had her weapons, so she fired off a few rounds and they did nothing but phase through Adam, shocked she looked trying again only to have nothing happen as her weapons were gone. Suddenly she was jolted awake by the phantom pain of having her arm sliced off. Looking at the new arms that was given to her she looked ashamed, almost like she wasn't ready for it

"It...was only a dream" she said before grabbing her jacket and walking down stair where she heard laughter and joking around

"NO" Hawkeye said

"Yes I'm serious!" Taiyang said

"And, and then in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt, I was a TA then and I didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!" Port exclaimed

"Yeah we told him it was a kilt. He'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know!" Taiyang said

"That is terrible" Oobleck said

"What is wrong with you ?" Hawkeye laughed

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs, we did that jerk a favour. Besides that's not even the best part, see then we"

"Like what you see?" Port asked imitating Qrow which made Oobleck and Hawkeye bust their guts laughing "WHOA!" Port then shouted falling over, Hawkeye smiled

"Hey Yang, good to see you up" he said smiling

"Oh Miss Xiao Long, please come and join us" Port said

"Uh, yes, yes please pull up a chair" oobleck laughed as Yang hopped up on the kitchen bench next to Taiyang

"I'm good" Yang said "So what are here?'

"Despite popular belief teachers do have a life outside the classroom

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to fix Beacon to its former glory" Port said "But Mistral wasn't built in a day"

"You know we have someone who can do that just as fast" Hawkeye said

"But he's on another assignment isn't he?" Oobleck asked

"Yeah, I don't know where he is" Hawkeye said

"We all need some time to rest" Port said

"Let's not worry about that right now. So there we were standing in the auditorium looking at Qrow wearing a skirt, then Oz told everyone it was time to work our landing strategy" Taiyang laughed

"Ouch" Hawkeye said

"The Branwen twins have always been interesting to say the least" Oobleck laughed

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai" Port said sending a look at said huntsman

'Ooh, do tell" Hawkeye smirked evilly.

"Hey come on man, she's right here" Taiyang said

"Oh please! She's a mature young woman, if she can handle combat she can handle a few jabs at her old man" Port replied

"that's not the issue Pete, she's a teenager" Taiyang argued

"She's sitting right here, she can speak for herself and she has a name" Yang said "And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point"

"I hear that" Hawkeye said

"Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go until you're ready for the real world" Taiyang said

"Oh my goodness, does every father use the same three condescending phrases?" Yang asked

"Three, you mean you've only heard three, no, no, no Yang there are actually five condescending phrases." Hawkeye said jokingly

"but we only use them when we want to" Taiyang snapped

"Is that so?" Yang asked

"as a matter of fact it is so" Taiyang said

"This is the kind of shit I have to look forward to, when my kids are teenagers?' Hawkeye asked as he saw Oobleck and Port looked awkward

"If you honestly thing you're ready to go out there on your own, well I guess you lost some brain cells when you lost that arm" Taiyang snapped shocking Yang, Port and Oobleck while making Hawkeye mad

"YOU JERK!" Yang laughed before punching her father's arm

"Are finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobnleck asked

"Goliath?" Hawkeye asked "Oh those elephant looking Grimm right?" he asked to which Port nodded "Gotcha"

* * *

"Miss Xiao, no Yang, if you don't mind me asking why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked

"Oh yes, yes, yes apiece of Atlas Technology being given out like that is rare indeed" oobleck added. "Not to mention the effort it took to make that delivery, it seems a great number of people want you back to normal"

I'm scared" Yang said rubbing her stump "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal and I appreciate it, but for me this is normal now" Yang said "It's just taking me awhile to get use to it" she added as Hawkeye looked down to here he kept the other Ember Celica gauntlet

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Taiyang said

'What is that suppose to mean, do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me, a piece of me is gone and it's never coming back" Yang said

"You're absolutely right, it is gone and nothing can, but that doesn't mean you have to stop becoming who were meant to be, who you want to be; you're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon" Tai said placing an arm around Yang's shoulders and pulling her into a hug "You can do whatever you put to. So when you're ready to stop moping around and get back out there, I'll be there for you, we'll be waiting for you" Taiyang said

"There's an old expression on Earth, if you fall off the horse you have to pick yourself back up and get back on" Hawkeye said

"Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and it goes, it's all in how you handle it. Why I myself tend to wrestle with it from time to time" Port said sagely

"Seriously you?" Yang asked

"He's afraid of Mice" Oobleck said

"They bring only famine and disease! And don't get me started on their tails, So hairless and simply unnatural" Port said

"Easy Peter, I assure you that there is no mice here" Oobleck said before a mouse squeaking could be heard making Port jump up on the table

"Huh, he was telling the truth" Hawkeye snickeredawkeye looked down at the picuch where he kept the other half of Ember celica

"Not Cool Hawkeye" Port snapped

* * *

It was later into the evening when the four adult men walked out of the Xiao-Long Rose house, Yang had excused herself to bed.

"Thank you for having us over Tai" Port said as the two teachers turned to the owner and his special guest/bodyguard and his pet wolf who was now sitting at Hawkeye's side

"Anytime, you're always welcome" Taiyang said

"And it was a pleasure getting to know you more Mr Barton" Oobleck said

"My pleasure, and the same sentiment applies" Hawkeye said

"Sadly, it may be a while until we can visit you again" Oobleck said a sad tone in his voice appearing "There is still much to do at the school"

"I am hesitant to ask this, but has there been any word from Miss Rose?" Port asked making Yang freeze and Taiyang sigh

"not yet" Tai said

"Have you thought about going after her, to bring her home?" Oobleck asked

"Not yet, I still have some other things to work out" Taiyang said as Yang retreated from her window

"Beside" Hawkeye chuckled "I'm sure she's well looked after" Hawkeye said rubbing Timber's head

* * *

"Come guys, if we hurry we can be at the next town before sunset" Ruby cheered as they walked through a misty valley

"Assuming it's still there" Jaune said

"Of course it will be there it's supposed to be pretty big" Ruby said before she attempted to read the name "Hee-gAAn...bAAnna"

"Higanbana. Its a well protected village with a popular inn" Ren stated

"which means no camping in the rain tonight" Nora said happily

"You would just absorb the lightning Nora, like your dad" Jaune said

"See, everything's going to be fine" Ruby said

"You know we've had our ups and downs but things could be a lot worse, I was expecting to encounter a lot more Grimm" Jaune said as Beowolf watched over head before a blade pierce its skull. Qrow looked down and removed the sword from the dying Grimm as he watched his niece and her team walk to the town, he sighed and looked back seeing the trial of rotting Grimm bodies he had slained

"That was most invigorating" Thor said as he pummelled another. "So where to next?"

"To Higanbana" they all cheered

"Higanbana it is" Thor chuckled as he walked off.

"I agree" Qrow said, he looked back and frowned before continuing on; as soon as he was out of sight the figure in the red and brown cloak stepped out of the shadows and followed them.

* * *

It was night time and the rain was pouring down as Qrow and Thor watched team RNJR book a room at the motel across from the bar they were in

"Is that your third portion of mutton?" Qrow asked amused

"Ah, it is" Thor said before belching "Excuse me" he said

Qrow was about to take a sip from his near empty glass when a fresh one was placed down

"I didn't order this he said

"I know, woman upstairs did, said you wouldn't mind the cheap stuff; but I went ahead and gave you top shelf" the waitress said walking off.

"This could be trouble" Qrow said

"Should I join you?" Thor asked

"No, you deal with him. He's one of two people following us" Qrow said

"Ah" Thor said as he dusted his hands off and went after the man wearing a green hood, who walled behind a pole and vanished leaving a flummoxed Thor looking around in the rain. He was about to walk into the bar again when he saw the red and brown cloaked character. Upon realising they were spotted they waved at Thor, who unsurely waved back.

* * *

Qrow walked upstair and saw a sight he was not ready for. There at one of the tables was his sister Raven resting on her helmet.

"Hello Qrow" Raven said politely

"Raven" Qrow said as Thro walked back in and nodded at him

"How have you been?" Raven asked

"What do you want?" Qrow asked as Raven shifted her helmet

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven asked

"That's funny coming from you" Qrow said "So what do you want?""

"I want to know if she has it yet?" Raven asked making Thor

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asked

"That's not" Raven said

"Its Rhetorical, I know you know" Qrow said frowning as he circled the rim of his glass "It's just obnoxious that you bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist" Qrow said

"I saved her" Raven snapped

"Once, and then you said that you would never again" Qrow rebutted "real mother of the year material there sis"

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Oz would fail and he has, Now you tell me does Salem have it?" Raven asked

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that" Qrow said

"I just want to know what we're up against" Raven said

"And which we are you referring to?" Qrow asked "You should come back Rave the only way we can beat her is all of us together" Qrow sipped

"you're the one who left. They were your family, they raised us and yet you turned your back on them?" Raven asked

"They were thieves and murderers" Qrow said

"They were family" Raven said

"You have a very skewed perception on that word" Qrow said

"I lead our people now, and as leader I will ensure our people's survival" Raven proudly said

"I saw, and so too did the people of Shion too. Tell me, was it your intention to lure in the Grim?" Qrow asked

"The weak die and the strong live. Those are the rules" Raven said

"Well you've certainly got someone strong on your side, I've seen the seen the damage" Qrow said

"We didn't know the Grimm would be upon them as quickly as they did" Raven said

"I'm not talking about the Grimm or you" Qrow said

"If you don't know where the relic is then we have nothing left to talk about" Raven said

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either, but if you do I need you to tell me" Qrow said

"And why should I do that?" Raven asked

"Because without her we're all going to die" Qrow said

"Not my problem" Raven said "After all which we are you referring to?"

"Everyone, that is who he was referring to." Thor said walking over to the twins "And trust me when I say that you will need to be an army of a single goal to beat this queen of shadows and grim. Even if we are divided we will assemble as one to fight" Thor said

"How cute you think you can save this world?" Raven asked

"Why not we've saved more than our own world" Thor said as Raven created a portal and left, the sound of breaking glass was behind them as a scared waitress stood there shaking

"I'm going to need another one of these" Qrow said making Thor shake his head and return to his leg of mutton.

* * *

The next morning Taiyang was watering his flowers while Hawkeye rested against the tree when the door opened and Yang walked out with her new arm testing it, Hawkeye looked up and smiled

"Okay, time for work" he said as he got up and walked over before switching his bow to staff mode. "you ready?"

"Bring it" Yang said cheekily smiling

"That's my girl" Taiyang said softly.

* * *

 **Sun jumps onto screen doing staff techniques before smacking himself in the head: Next time on Remnant Avengers  
Blake shakes her head and leans on Sun: Menagerie**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was a kind of boring chapter and dialogue heavy chapter sorry, and also we have a new hint about something namely that the guy in the green hood can disappear and the fact Strange knew about Ozpin. Now I have to say the next chapter will have quite a bit of new content**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Menagerie

Black Panther was on the top deck of the ship as it pulled into port, he looked around the island and frowned

"Why am I getting hints of Australia, Hawaii and Genosha in the one location" he asked as the passengers started to disembark. He waited until he spotted Blake and Sun leaving before he jumped down and joined them,. Blake looked nervous as the bell rang in the background, but part of her was glad to be back

"Welcome home Blake" Black Panther said as they saw different Faunus trading and just going about their day

"I've never seen so many Faunus before" Sun mused

"This is the one place we can feel safe" Blake said "No matter how or what they are

"Wow" Sun said "Sure is crowded huh?

"Yes, yes it is" Blake said as the trio walked away from the port

"Is it always this cramped?" Sun asked

"Well when you put an entire species and put them on an island that is two third desert, yeah it tends to be cramped" Blake said bitterly

"Then try talking to some Australians, they live on an island where it is 70% arid or semi-arid terrain" Black Panther said

"but you have that much space?" Sun asked "Why waste it, a little desert never hurt anyone

"like the Vacuo desert sun, the native wildlife here is more dangerous them the other regions"

"Still sounds like Australia, where they have the top ten poisonous snakes in our world" Black Panther said

"Seriously, why does anyone live there?' Sun asked

"They also have some of the best beaches" Black Panther admitted

"Cool, any way they gave us a terrible island in the corner of Remnant to shut us up?" Sun asked

"That's a good summery" Blake said

"Jerks" Sun said

"Could be worse" Black Panther shrugged. "Have you ever thought about developing technology?" he asked

"No" Blake said "We didn't but we tried to make the best of things" Blake said as they walked up a set of stairs, Upon reaching the top Black Panther and Sun gasped in awe of what they were seeing.

"Incredible" Black Panther gasped

"Whoa" Sun said

* * *

"This is Kuokoana." Blake said

"It's beautiful" Sun said "I take it back, its great here, why would anyone leave

"I think you are missing the point" Black Panther said

"We asked to be equals, to be treated like everyone else, instead they stick us on and told to make do, so we did; we came together and made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome, but this island, this town. It will be a reminder that we're still not equal, that we're still second class

"Well hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home"

"And I see my destination from here" Black Panther said as he spotted a structure a far bit off. "I bid thee goodbye, until I have reached it" Black Panther said as he quickly took off, jumping over the rooftops of Kuokoana until he landed in the desert and ran off, kicking up small puffs of sand behind him. Blake and Sun smiled

"alright time to head home" Blake said

"So which one is your house?" Sun asked as he looked around and pointed at Random houses, making comments about each one

"That one" Blake said pointing at the only mansion in Koukoana

* * *

Blake and Sun walked up the stairs to Blake's home, but Blake paused at the door and hesitated

"Well, what is it?"

"I, um...didn't leave under the best of circumstance" Blake said "and it's been a long time since I've seen my parents last" she admitted

"OH well, no time like the present, go on" Sun said as Blake finally knocked on the door "Got to be honest that is intimidating" Sun added making Blake agree. she waited nearly deciding to leave when the door opened and a older woman stuck her head out

"Blake?" she asked

"Hey mum" Blake said before her mother gently hugged her and stroked her hair

"My baby girl" she said happily

"I'm home" Blake whispered hugging her mother

"KALI WHO IS IT?" a voice boomed as her father showed up looking annoyed before shock was placed on his face. "Blake?'

"Hey daddy" Blake said hugging her father making him softly smile.

* * *

"We were horrified when we heard the news, and intrigued about these heroes who appeared and helped to save the people" Kali said "the kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't do anything to warrant that happening" Kali said, we were both so worried

"Please she was fine"

"That isn't the slightest bit true, you should've seen him pacing" Kali replied

"KALI!" Ghira said embarrassed

"You guys had nothing to worry about, I've seen you daughter in action before and trust me she's got some moves" Sun said making Blake freeze

"And what do you mean by that" Ghira asked

"Um...her fighting style?" Sun asked as he drank some more tea

"Why is he here again?" Kali asked

"he followed me home" Blake admitted

"I see" Kali said as Sun tried to get himself out of the hole he dug

"She's definitely above average" Sun said before he poured himself more tea

"I like him" Kali said

"Mum!" Blake growled before the door sound

"Damn, I completely forgot about the meeting" Ghira said

"Ghira" Kali said

"Give me a moment" Ghira said

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, he can reschedule, but it's been hard dealing with them lately"

"With who?" Blake asked

"hm, oh the white fang" Kali said

"WHAT!" the teenagers said spinning into action and sprinting after Ghira "Did I say something wrong?" she asked

* * *

"And there it is" Black Panther said "The Hall of the Panther Lord, the rumoured place where Wakanda and Menagerie intersect, so our worlds can meet and one can travelling in-between worlds" he said as she saw a massive stone Panther standing in the desert, with its paw raised on a building. Black Panther leapt down and looked up, he then bowed in prayer before entering. Upon entering he heard growling and looking next to him he saw a pair of Spirit Panthers who stopped growled and sat back before the torches lit up leading him into the hall where a Panther altar and a coffin next to it, walking up to the coffin, he touched it making lines like circuitry appeared making the lid of the coffin slide forward and then slide into the floor. Inside the coffin was a new version of his own Panther costume. It was black with gold highlights instead of the silver he wore

"I thank the ancestors for giving me this new costume" T'Challa said removing his mask and placing it to the side before he rose and took the new mask and looked at it, "Time to get to work" he said

* * *

"DAD!" Blake shouted as she and Sun ran up to the door where her father was, talking with two members of the White Fang

"What is what's wrong?" Ghira asked

"Miss Belladonna" one of the members said

"We had no idea you've return" the other member said

"What are you doing talking to these people?!" Blake asked as she glared at them

"This Corsac and Fennec Albain, they are the representative for the White Fang here in Menagerie now" Ghira said making the two bow

"Those psychos are here too!" Sun exclaimed

"Young man; I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe" Fennec said

"What we've heard? We've seen it firsthand!" Blake snapped "Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

"What are you talking about Blake?" Ghira asked

"That is the issue we came to talk about with you, your grace" Corsac said

"Is everything alright?" Kali asked walking out

"Wait you guys don't know!" Sun exclaimed

"Know what?" Ghira asked

"The White Fang were there, they were helping to attack the school during the Fall of Beacon, heck they injured my Huntress partner and Best friend" Blake said looking ashamed while Ghira looked shocked

"This is true?" he snarled out asked he looked ready to kill the Albain brothers

"Sadly, your grace, it is" Corsac said

"Don't act like" Blake was about to say

"That's enough" Ghira said

"BUT DAD!" Blake snapped

"ENOUGH BLAKE" Ghira said "Explain NOW!"

"thought it pains us to admit, It has become apparent that the Vale branch o the White Fang has gone rogue and no longer following the final orders of High Leader Khan, rather they've elected to Follow Brother Adam's command" Corsac said, II believe you are familiar with the acolyte and his extreme philosophies" Crosac said

"I am" Ghira said frowning

"You know Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shoot up Vale!" Sun shouted

"The high council had their suspicions about a Splinter faction, but they couldn't prove anything until this latest incident" Corsac said

"INCINDENT? People are dead" Blake grunted as tears appeared in her eyes

"And it is a tragedy, Your grace we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his faction do not represent the will of the White Fang" Fennec said

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked "Especially with Sienna stepping down"

"I assure you Lord High Leader Hagane is picking up where High Leader Khan left off, for she is his advisor. But we can see your scepticism with the White Fang's tactics being more aggressive since becoming Menagerie's Chieftain" Corsac said "but this is no way to make our message heard"

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting plus several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays" Fennec said if you care to review them

"I will, but another day. For now I'd like some time to reunite and reconnect with my daughter" Ghira said "goodbye gentlemen"

"Of course" they said bowing and walking away "And while we are saddened to hear about your departure, do note that if you want to return you can talk to us. I know Sister Ilia would be delighted if you did" Corsac added before Ghira closed the door

"They're not creepy at all" Sun said with sarcasm in his voice

I don't like you boy" Ghira said.

* * *

"This is an interesting development, wouldn't you say brother?" Fennec asked

"An interesting indeed" Corsac replied

'So shall we inform brother Taurus?" Fennec asked

"We shall" Corsac said, unaware that the Black Panther was watching them

'I don't trust those two at all, so I shall stick around, just in case" he thought

* * *

That night as Blake got ready for bed, she noticed that the only change was a bigger bed, all the rest stayed the same. She smiled sadly before seeing the old White Fang flag hanging up, she paused before taking it down and placing a flag of Beacon up, then she placed a small photo of team RWBY on the bedside table

"I miss you guys" Blake said as she untied the ribbon on her arm and draped it over the photo. Changing into a pair of short shorts and a white top Blake pulled back the covers on her bed and got in, she looked around and smiled before reaching under the bed and pulling out a large cat plushie she said snuggled up to as she fell asleep. Later Kali came in and saw her daughter sleeping with the soft toy cat. A tear came to her eye as she adjusted the covers and kissed Blake's forehead

"Goodnight Blake, I love you"

"Love you too mum" Blake said in her sleep making Kali cry happily before closing the door.

* * *

 **Weiss walks out onto a stage with Spider-man next to her "Next time on Remnant Avengers: The Tipping**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the chapter where Blake returned home, and what's this a link to Earth from Remnant, that could be important, also yes I'm replacing Sienna Khan with another character called Hagane, which is the Japanese translation of Steel so that might give you a clue as to who it is**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. The Tipping point

"Come again?" Stark asked as he was working on Penny, he was almost done with the main body work, then he would have to work on the memory upload. It was touch and go but he got on the right track thanks to Vision

"The Schnee Dust Company is holding a charity event tonight, so I thought you could show that off" Peter said

"We'll see Pete, but for now I've got to get Miss Polendina up to speed" Stark said

"And how's that coming along?" Peter asked

"Slowly, but surely" Stark said

* * *

"Another day, another adventure" Nora said stretching her arms in the air after a good night sleep

"So what's on the itinerary today?" Ruby asked

"Walking" Juane said

"Followed by?" Nora asked as she put her hands behind her back

"More walking" Ren said subdued

"Haven is a lot further away then I thought" Ruby said

"How long did you think it was?" Ren asked

"I lived in a small area I'v never been this far from home

"Right, but how long" Jaune said

"Two weeks" Ruby said

"WHAT?" Jaune asked shocked

"Okay Three or something! Look whatever" Ruby said before spotting something "Hey what's that?" she making Nora jump on a stump

"That's weird I thought we wouldn't be hitting another village for three days" Jaune said checking the map

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora asked as she used her hands to shiled the sun from her eyes so she could get a better look

"We should search for survivors" Jaune said as the team ran off.

* * *

Once the team arrived they found nothing

"Anything?" Ruby asked

"Nothing here" Nora said

"Nothing over ther either" Jaune said

"Its almost like teh town was abandoned" Ren said after checking the stonework

"Hey I think I found something" Nora said making the other three rush over to her "Oniyuri, never heard of it"

"Me neither" Jaune added

"I have, you might think of it as Anim's Mountain Glenn; only it was never complete" Ren said before renewing the air in his lungs "You see years ago the richest in Mistral were unhappy with the way the Kingdom was being ran. Frustrated with the council they pooled their resources together to build their own city with their own laws, they hoped that one day it would be its own kingdom, Many thought it would the future, my parents did" Ren recounted

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"The same thing that always happens" Ren said revealing some claw marks

"The grimm" Jaune said bitterly

"Not just any one" Ren said as Ruby and Nora were concerned

"One?" Ruby asked

"Come on just get through here, this place gives me the creeps" Jaune said as a murder of crows flew overhead. Soon the group left, but a nagging thought lingered in Ruby's mind as teh green cloaked figure was behind them, walking over to where Ren uncovered the claw marks, he then looked up and frowned before walking to the east.

* * *

Back in Atlas Weiss was performing the concert, the audience was enthralled by her enchanting voice. Most of all was her boyfriend Peter Parker, and Tony Stark was as well, but for a different reason then Peter

"Isn't she amazing?" Peter asked

"Yeah she is" Stark said

" _I'm not your pawn, not another thing you own.  
_ _I was not born guilty of your crimes.  
_ _The riches and your influence can't hold me anymore.  
_ _I won't be possessed,  
_ _burdened by your royal test.  
_ _I will not surrender.  
_ _This life is mine_ " Weiss said

"That she is" Stark said understanding the lyrics to the song, he looked up to see her father and brother watching the performance 'He would have gotten on with dad' tony thought bitterly as her brother gave a slow clap. "Hey Pete stick close to her at the after party tonight okay?"

"Sure thing" Peter said his eyes slowly filling with concern as Weiss walked backstage.

* * *

At the afterparty everyone was having a goodtime

"So on a scale of one to pissed, how mad do you think old man Sneeze will be when I steal his thunder?" Stark asked

"Pissed off to the max" Rhodey said

"Soi how are things at Beacon?" Stark asked

"Slow" Rhodey said as he accepted a drink from a waiter

"Music could be better" Stark said

"And that's precisely my point, we offer the Faunus the exact same wages as we to the rest of our mining staff, so their argument is completely invalid right out of the gate" Jacques said told a business partner

"Then both humans and Faunus are treated poorly by this man" Rhodey sneered

"We'll have T'Challa deal with him later, but for now relax. And wait for the fireworks" Stark laughed as he walked off.

"Oh great" Rhodey said as he flagged down a waiter and got another drink, this time something a bit stronger. He then saw Jacques grab Weiss' arm and talk to her roughly, but at the same time he felt something behind, so he quickly looked behind him to check "You're losing it man"

* * *

Weiss looked at a picture of Beacon during its glory days

"Do you miss it?" Peter asked quietly taking her hand

"I do, and I miss them" Weiss said

"We'll get you guys back together again, and don't worry we know where exactly they are" Peter said

"How?" Weiss asked

"The others are with them" Peter said

"Really?" Weiss asked as she turned back

"Its' beautiful" a man said

'who's this creep?" Peter asked

"You two match" the stranger said

"Yes its a lovely painting" Weiss said disinterested

"So, that was attempt at breaking the ice, how am I doing so far?" he asked

"You're leaving a lot to be desired" Weiss said

'Back off man, she's my girl;' Peter thought

"Well, I've always appreciated honest, Henry Marigold" he introduced himself

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss simply said

"I know I saw you performance obviously. You were wonderful, and I promise I'm not just saying that cause yoru pretty

'back off goofball' Peter thought

"Honesty remember, so you think about buying it?" Henry asked

"No I don't think so" Weiss said

"Yeah its kinda pricey for a painting" Henry muttered

"Its to raise money" Weiss snapped

"For what?" Henry asked

'I'm about to punch this guy; whoa spider sense" Peter thought

"For what?" Weiss asked snarling

"I'll admit I only come to these things for the food and drinks" Henry said as he takes a drink from a passing waiter

'Oh shit' Peter said about ready to take action

"And the extrorindary company of course" Henry said "So what, is it another Mantle fundraiser thing?'

"Leave now" Weiss said as her demeanor turned icy

"What do you mean?" Henry asked

"I mean leave right, whoa" Weiss said before Peter pulled her away

"Sorry sweetie" Peter said

"So she was taken" Henry said

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Rhodey said as he grabbed the man by his lapels and showed him to security

* * *

"What was that?" Weiss asked

"I've been ordered to keep an eye on you" Peter said

"Under who's rules?" Weiss asked

"Mr Stark's advisement" Peter said

"They weren't there that night" Weiss said

"And I was, so was Mr Stark" Peter said

"This was a long time coming if you ask me" a trophy wife said

"Honey!" her husband scolded her

"Calm down, remember keep clam" Peter said gripping Weiss hand

What, you said that same thing last night, if they are so arrogant to get by without proper kingdom defences then I say good riddance" the trophy wife said

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted

"Weiss!" Peter said as he glanced at Rhodey and Stark who nodded to let it played out "Oh boy"

"You don't have a clue you're just standing around talking about nothing, you're just talking about nothing, worrying about your hair, your money, your problems that don't mean anything weren't there, NONE of you were there!" Weiss shouted

"I was" Stark said walking forward

* * *

"I was there, I was on the ground among the White Fang, the captured drones and the Grimm. Rhodey was there helping the civilains evacuate, Peter was there helping to protect, and Weiss she was there as well. And this was what she faced" Tony said as he showed a picture of the Paladin Weiss cut down "A young lady facing down THAT!" Tony said pointing at the Paladin. "And that was just one of the fights that young men and women fought. And the reason the kingdom was left defenceless was because they handed their security over to Atlas! And what happened; THAT!" Stark said pointing at the hacked Paladin. "The tower containing the CCT was destroyed knocking out communications array" Stark said "But that is where I come in" he said as he flicked his tablet to reveal a ring "And this is what it will do it, I present the Star Ring; a device which will take over the duties of the Beacon CCT"

"And what is stopping the grimm from destroying it again?" Jacques asked

"I'm glad you asked" Tony said "Please direct your eyes to the floor" he said as he flicked his tablet to the floor making it show a planet

"Incredible" Weiss said

"That is Vale, as seen from the fracture moon. And its not just one, but an entire network of them so if one goes down the system will still work. Now for the demonstration" Stark said "General, I believe your crush is in Vale as for now right?"

"What?" Ironwood asked

"Just call her" Tony said as teh General called the woman Stark was talking aboutg, Ironwood did not look impressive before he heard her voice

"Glynda?" Ironwood asked

"You see, now communications have been restored, faith in the kingdoms will rise and teh Grimm will be destroy. Not to mention Beacon will be Avenged!" Stark said as he finished his speech and walked off. Jacques glared at Stark before he saw someone from his past and froze

'not now' he said before he grabbed Weiss while glaring at her

"Oh well" Peter thought before he cupped Weiss' face and kissed "Weiss, Sir" he said as he went off to find Tony

"What!" Jacques shouted

"Peter" Weiss blushed

* * *

As team RNJR went along their way to exit out of Oniyuri something stopped them,, Ren held up his hand as ordering them to wait before he closed his eyes and used his sensory ability before arming himself giving the same signal to the others, opening his eyes he saw a man land and then charge at Ruby, he intercepted with Stormflower and tried to damage the man, only to be kicked away allowing the man to run at Ruby, who got Crescent Rose out, only for the man to run and round and kick Ruby making her Aura break, he then jumped on Jaune's shield and made a face before Nora slammed her hammer into the man which made him fly into the building, he was okay since he was doing the splits

"We're not looking for a fight" Jaune said

"Who are you?" Ren asked

"Who I am matters not to you, or you, or well...you do interest me" he said to the remnants of JNPR "No I only matter to you" he said pointing to Ruby

"Me?" Ruby asked making the man cackle

"You don't have the slightest clue, do you? how exciting this must be for you!" he exclaimed

"What do you want?" Ruby asked

"Oh the rose has thorns, My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me" he said

"That's not happening" Nora said guarding Ruby "Plus what if she doesn't want to go with you?"

"I'll take her" the stranger said

"We're not going to let you do that" Jaune said

"Good" the man said as he raced behind Jaune and was about to attack him

"JAUNE!" Ren shouted as he fired at Jaune's shield making the rebound hit their foe, he covered his eyes before cartwheeling onto the shield and deployed his claws and swiped at Jaune before jumping at Ruby, kicking her in the side. Jaune then tried to swipe at the man, but he dodged and ran at Nora, who was shot by lightning dust making the man chuckle

"Ooh if that isn't ironic" he said as Nora stood up crackling with lightning and ran at him before slamming her hammer into his face, but it was blocked by his tail

"Surprise" the scorpion Faunus said

"He's a Faunus" Ren gasped

"What is this about, Torchwick, the White Fang?" Ruby asked

"Oh those are plastic soldiers and pawns. my heart belongs only to my goddess" he said

"Cinder" Ruby said

"Only in her wildest dreams" he said launching himself at Ruby who dodged, before Ren tried to palm strike, but that was met with a tail block, Jaune tried to sweep his legs, before the man jumped . Nora tried to hit him, only he sent her back with his tail before hs struck Ruby with his claws before booting her in the waist breaking her aura and winding her. Smirking he moved in to sting her but a wall broke and the tail struck steel

"Hey" Qrow said

"Uncle Qrow" Ruby smiled

"Stand down now" Capt said as he and Thor also showed up.

* * *

 **Qrow, Captain America and Thor stand tall and ready to fight.** **Qrow: Next time on Remnant Avengers: Punished**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I hope you are enjoying 2018 so far, enjoying any good fics? If you are then great! Now about this chapter it involves new dialogue and story option, mostly about Tony working to fix Penny and better Remnant, plus who is that guy haunting Jacques? Well you know a sneaky little secret that will be reveal towards the end. This chapter is alos the halfway point of Vol 4, but I'll be adding a new chapter in later on**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Punished

"Things are moving at too fast a pace, in it is heading for the ultimate clash of good vs evil: The War for Light. But I do not know the full army of each side. Only that Ozpin and Salem are generals, the maidens will somehow be will involved, but who else I dread and fear" Dr Strange said as he was in his study looking over several areas of Remnant. But he was concerned for several. One of them being the boy he encounter awhile ago. He was just sitting on his bed, it was at this moment Strange decided to time walk "Eye of Agamotto; guide my vision as I wander the realm of time to unveil a hidden future" he said as he started to glow green. It was in the realm of time he discovered what the future held. "We need another team in case things go south, but who would fill such a team?" he asked before noticing Oscar's dilemma. "I'd better help him with that" Strange said as he opened a portal to outside the farm to see what was happening; even though the Sorcerer Surpreme had a good idea of what it was 'Has Ozpin finally awoken?'

* * *

Back in Atlas Weiss was sitting in her chambers with Spider-Man in stealth mode as Jacques paced backwards and forward

'I thought it went rather well, so why is he here?" Spidey thought

"That was embarrassing" Jacques said

"What was, I thought it all went rather well"

"You mean besides Stark showing me up and that boy kissing you?" Jacques asked

"'Oh please, Tony could ran rings around you before you would have had time to say one word.

"Do you have any idea what that has cost us?" Jacques asked

'What does he mean?' Spidey asked"

"And don't think I'm talking about Lien here, Our reputation, our, our, our-" Jacques fumed

"I want to leave" Weiss stated

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques asked

"I said I want to leave, I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!" Weiss declared

Young give a damn about what you want, this isn't about you This is about the Schnee family name and by kissing that boy dragging it through the mud

"I have done nothing but uphold MY family name's honour name you married into!" Weiss snapped making Jacques hit her

"You bastard!" Spidey thought before Weiss subtly held up her hand

"This behaviour of your is incredibly disappointing, you can't imagine the lengths I've to in order to keep this family where it is" Jacques said "You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name strong, You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us

"I'm picking side, I'm only doing what I think is right, and that means **not** staying here in Atlas with these clueless people The Schnee Family legacy isn't your to leave, its mine and I'll do it as a Huntress

"No you won't. You're not leaving . You're not allow to leave the manor ground unless I specifically allow it" Jacques said

'What?" Weiss and Spidey asked

"you're going to remainder out of sight out of trouble until you and I come to an agreement on you future

'You're pissing me off Jacques!" Spidey thought

"You can't!" Weiss argued

"You're preposition that you can simply have things your way is a clear sigh as our failure as parents. But from now I'll be giving you my full attention you require. Starting where I can see you" Jacques said

"You cannot keep me here" Weiss said

"I can and I will, and the staff will also be doing so. Not to mention I've hired a bodyguard to keep you here at all time" Jacques said

"So I'm just your prisoner?" Weiss asked

"You're my daughter You're a child. And children are grounded when they misbehave":

"This will make things worse, People will ask questions They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is nowhere to be found" Weiss said

'I have a bad feeling about this" Spidey said

"You're no longer the heiress to the family company." Jacques said

"What?" Weiss asked

"Clearly the trauma you encounter at the Fall of Beacon was too much for you which is why you have receded your claim as heiress and have generously passed along the title to your brother" Jacques said "It's time to wake up and face reality " he said retreating out of the room leaving a stunned Weiss and a pissed off Spiderman

"He's dead" Spiderman growled

* * *

"WHITLEY!" Weiss shouted as her brother was just

"Yes my dear sister" Whitely asked

"Did you know about this?" Weiss asked

"Oh please answer yes" Spidey said while still cloaked

"About what?" Whitely asked

You never liked me or Winter, but you've been nice to me ever since I got back" Weiss said

"If being kind to my dear big sister is a crime then I am guilty" Whitely said

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Weiss asked

'Oh please let this one be yes' Spiderman said

"Wake up, you know it is foolish not to do what father asks" Whitely sneered

"I can't believe you" Weiss said feeling betrayed

"Don't worry Weiss the Schnee family name is in good hands. I'll take the company to places father never dreamed of" he said before walking off as Weiss ran back inside. Spiderman de-cloaked and glared at Whitely.

* * *

"Hold on SHITLEY! I'm NOT done with you" Spiderman growled as he heard the shifting of furniture inside.

"And you are?" Whitely asked turning around.

"Oh just somebody with great power, and a great responsibility" Spiderman said webzipping over to Whitely who looked stunned. The next section Spiderman slugged him in the chest before flipping back onto his feet and then used a web-pull to bring Whitley to his fist. Only to have the webline cut and a black blur slam into him

"Are you okay?" a voice said as he helped up Whitely Spiderman looked again to see

"VENOM!" Spiderman shouted

"Spiderman, hey Spiderman...oh shit" Venom said as he shoved Whitely out of the way before he was struck by Spider "Okay, hear me out

"I don't think so, so what was the price for teaming up with the Schnee scumbags?" Spiderman asked

"You've got it all wrong" venom said as he was knocked down the hall "This is Agent Venom, I've encountered Spiderman I'm inciting the explanation cause, I repeat Spiderman Misunderstanding currently in the process" Agent Venom said as he waved Whitley away, making sure there was no one else on his movement tracking he stood up and got word from his superior "Understood" he said just as Spiderman was about to land a punch "Whoa! Peter it's me FLASH!" he said flinching

"Flash? What the hell are you doing here and why are you using the symbiote?" Spiderman asked helping his friend up

"It's a long ass story" Agent Venom said "But it involves Black Widow"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Jacques shouted making everyone stop, Weiss even peeked out of her room

"Misunderstanding sir" Agent venom said "Won't happen again"

"And that is?" Jacques said

"You see I use the same body armour as a previous enemy of Spiderman's, so he tracked me here and thought I was after the heirs" Agent Venom saluted

"And you are here why?"

"A friend asked me to look after her, plus I'm planning how to give you a good moustache waxing" Spiderman said

"Ignore him sir" Agent venom said as Jacques walked off. The pair then walked over to Weiss' room, where she let the two of them in. Upon entrance Spidey hugged Weiss and stroked her hair

"When did you get sweet with the princess?" Agent Venom asked

"Three months ago" Spiderman said

"Wow" Agent venom said

* * *

Capt, Thor and RNJR stood by as Qrow glared at Tyrian before throwing a softer look at Ruby

"I don't know he's weird" Ruby said

"This isn't going to end well for you" Capt said

"So let's get this straight, since we don't know you, you need to leave my niece alone"

"And my daughter as well" Thor said as he stood in front of Nora

"Why my name is Tyrian friend, and I can't do that for you see my assignment from her grace is to retrieve this girl, and one must not upset the queen" Tyrian said

Queen?" Ruby asked

"Salem" Qrow said

"Salem?" Capt asked looking at Thor who shrugged

"Now we've had enough chit chat don't you think"

"You took the words right" Qrow said before Tyrian rushed him, but Capt blocked Tyrian with his shield allowing Thor to try and hit him, but Tyrian jumped out of the way, and straight into the path of Qrow who was able to boucne him back towards Captain, only for him to slide in between Capt's legs. Only to meet Mjolnir on he's way past. Tyrian smirked and did a roundhouse kick, knocking Capt into Qrow before he punched Thor in the face who just stood there

"Wow really?" Tyrian asked shocked

"Verily" Thor said swinging, only to miss him, Qrow did a spin attack and managed to lock Tyrain's blade in a lock allowing Capt to blindside him, Nora and Ren tried to help

"Stay back, all of you" Qrow shouted

"But we can help" Nora said

"JUST STAY BACK!" Qrow said before Tyrian kicked him in the gut and dodging Capt's shield

"Fine" Ruby said climbing on top of a building and aimed down at the melee

"Ruby what are you doing? Jaune asked

"I've got a shot" Ruby said as Tyrain disarmed Qrow

"Holds off on that" Capt said before Qrow started to punch Tyrian in the nose a couple of time and knocking him back a bit Qrow calmly walked over and grabbed his weapon just as Tyrian tried to stab Qrow, the sword user used its scythe mode to get out of there landing on a nearby rook making it collapse

"Thor" Capt said

"I've got" Thor said throwing his hammed just as Ruby landed. Tyrian then bolted out of there and into the fight, Ruby deflected Tyrian's stinger

"Stop her now" Capt said as he threw his shield just as Tyrian's claws skimmed the air in between them

"Ruby what did I say!" Qrow barked "get back!"

"This is my fight too" Ruby argued

"No it's not that!" Qrow said before Ruby moved in

* * *

"Stubborn girl" Thor said as he lifted Mjolnir to the sky and started to charge it with lightning. Then Thor fired a bolt of lightning at Tyrian, who dodged it and swiped Qrow across the stomach after he saved Ruby from a falling plank of wood. Everyone paused while Tyrian laughed. Capt the threw his shield at Tyrian before Ruby grabbed it and forced it through his tail

"YOU BITCH!" Tyrian shouted as his tail squirmed like a cut snake releasing a purple liquid

'Poison!' Capt said recognising the liquid. before everyone circled Tyrian "She'll forgive you" he said before he scampered off

"After him!" Ruby shouted

"No" Capt said "Thor"

"I am on it" Thor said kissing Nora on the head before taking off.

"Qrow you okay?" Capt asked as he reached the swordsman who was holding his side

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked

"I'm fine, he just grazed me" Qrow said

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked

"How did you get here?" Ren asked

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked softly

"So care to share?" Capt asked

"Sure, but first what's your favourite fairy tale?" Qrow panted

"What?" Capt asked

* * *

 **Jaune and Ruby sitting by a campfire, Ruby: Next time on Remnant Avengers: A much needed talk**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that was some fun, of course this was an edited chapter with Whitley getting SMACKED around by Spiderman and the arrival of Agent Venom, also I add a title drop for the next volume/chapter of Remnant Avengers. Plus the fight between the heroes and Tyrian was modified and kind of shortened looking at it. Also Jacques and Whitely can do and leap in a pit of burning shit with Cinder and Adam! Oh just wait until you see who faces Adam in the next volume heheheh**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. A much needed talk

"So that's everything" Qrow said to them as RNJR and Capt were around a fire as Qrow talk about what was happening in Remnant at the moment, it left those listening in a bit of a shock. "So no questions?"

"Of course we have questions, we just don't know where to start" Jaune said

"Sure...of course it is" Qrow sighed, Capt frowned and looked at the ground

"So these, maidens they powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic" Ruby said

"Yeah" Qrow said

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked

"Yep" Qrow nodded

"Which means when one of them dies, the powers must be passed on namely a female they care about" Ren said

"The the last person in their mind as they die. Hopefully someone we can trust" Qrow said "Regardless, their souls fuse in a way"

"And that's what you wanted to do to Pyrrha, that night the tower fell. You wanted to turn her into one of them" Jaune said angry

"That was a back up plan, the previous Fall Maiden Amber had been attack and half of her power had been drained. By giving the other half to Pyrrha we hoped the power would stay divided and remain safe. Only things didn't work out well" Qrow said "Cinder ended up getting the full power and became the Fall maiden"

"No shit" Jaune said

"We gave her a choice after explaining the situation and she chose. But we were too late"

"That guy Tyrian, why was he after me?" Ruby

"Well you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon, I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact you were able to use them have upset some very powerful people" Qrow said "Not many people know about the silver eyes but those that do aren't happy that you surface. Which is why I kept an eye on you to make sure you were kept safe. All of you"

"Then why not travel with us, it seems like that would have been easier.

"You were bait, that's why.

"I wouldn't put it like that" Qrow said

"So tell us What is the point of all of this! Ruby's being hunted, the school's are being attack, magic exists!" Jaue

"Would you sit down kid, you're making me stressed" Qrow said.

* * *

"Anyway the world is not super religious these day. This world is old, and it's been around for a long time, so long in fact people have made dozens of gods. But if you believe Oz[in two of them were actually real, they were brothers. The older sibling was Helion the god of light who took joy in creating the forces of life. The younger brother Umbreos the god of darkness delighted in creating the forces of destruction. As you can imagine they both had pretty different ideas. about things should go Helion would on would spend the days creating water, plants, wildlife; Umbreos would awaken at night and would be disgusted at what Helion made, so to counteract this Umbreos brought drought, fire, famine and all he could do to rid Remnant of life.. but life always return, so one night Umbreos made something, something that shared is innate desire to destroy everything

"Grimm" Ruby guessed

"Right, the Grimm. Helion had finally had enough, knowing their fight couldn't go on forever he proposed that they make on final creation together. Something they could both be proud of, their master piece and Umbreos agreed. This last great creation was given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge so it could learn about itself and the world around it and most importantly be given the power to choose to have free will to take everything it learned and decide which path to follow, the path of Helion or the path of Umbreos; this last creation was Humanity, so that is how we came to be" Qrow said

"But what does that have to do with us?" Ren asked

"Here's the kicker see the four gifts to mankind are not just metaphorical, Knowledge, creation, destruction and choice were exist in physical form, given left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, if one person gathered all four of these relics they could change the world itself and that is what the enemies wants. The academies were form to train humanity's future protectors. But they serve a secondary function to protect these relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the academies after the great war he gave each headmaster a relic to be placed in a vault and locked away so no one can find them while the academies acted as a fortress and they would be surrounded by trained warriors" Qrow explained "The hope was that guarding these relics would keep them for being used by humanity on each other and of course keeping them out of her reach" Qrow explained "So yeah, there's that

"Her, you mean Salem?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, her. Only problem is that no one knows much about her,. but what matters right now is that Salem is hunting the relics. And if she gets them, it doesn't end well for us" Qrow said

"Captain, you're quiet" Ren said

"I feel like I've been in this situation before. I've seen a cube that could send a person across space, a sceptre which would control a man's mind. A medallion that could control the flow of time. I've seen a race of aliens that could change their shape, and I've seen a set of gemstones that could change the universe. So four relics of divine power are something I can get behind" Capt America said "But the question is how do we stop Salem?"

"I don't know. Man I wish Ozpin was here" Qrow said

* * *

Blake was standing outside her father's study feeling nervous

"Why don't you go in?" Black Panther asked as he hid in the shadows. Blake just glared at him before she heard footsteps

"You know you could always go in and say hi" Kali

"I don't want bother him" Blake said

"All fathers have time for their daughters" Kali warmly said

"I have some friends who would disagree with you on that" Blake smiled before Kali handed her a tea tray and kissing her cheek

"What, hey where are you going?" Blake asked

You have never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I want to hear more about the adventures of team RWBY" Kali smiled as she walked off

"Mum" Blake groaned

"This will do you some good" Black Panther said

"Kali is that you dear" Ghira said making Blake tremble before she went in, after the Black Panther gave her a nudge

"Hey dad" Blake said

"Blake! this is a pleasant surprise. Come sit" Ghira gestured to the lounge chairs in the middle of the room

"Okay" Blake said

"Don't worry I've got it you sit down" Ghira said

"I don't want to keep you" Blake said

"I've been cooped in her all day, you still take sugar right?" Ghira asked dropping a cube in Blake's cup

"Exactly I" Blake started

'Oh I'm sorry, here take this" Ghira said going for the tea

"no, no, no, It's fine" Blake said

"You sure?" Ghira asked

"Positive" Blake said taking a sip before flinching at how hot it was

"You might want to let it cool first" Ghira smiled

"Right" Blake whined

"so...is it warm in Vale?" Ghira asked awkwardly

"Huh?" Blake asked

"It's just... your outfit, it doesn't appear to cover much" Ghira said as he unknowingly heard Black Panther face palm

"It covers plenty" Blake blushed cross her arms over her bust

"Well, it could use a bit more armour, it might help don't you think?" Ghira asked

"Its fine I can take care of myself" Blake admitted lowering her arms

"I know you can" Ghira said "It's just worry about you, I'm sorry"

"Why? Why would you say that?" Blake asked saddened

"Sweetheart what's wrong, what did I say?" Ghira asked crouching down to comfort his daughter

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked, tears started appearing on her eyes making Ghira's eyes widen a bit with parental concern

"Blake" Ghira whispered before sitting next to his daughter and softly pulling her into a warm and comforting hug "Your mother and I will always love you"

"You were right, I yelled at you, I shouted at you, but you were right I called you cowards" Blake whimpered

"Its okay" Ghira said hugging her

"I should have left the white fang when you did, I should've listened to you and I'm sorry, so, so sorry" Blake cried as Ghira comforted her

"Blake its fine, we never held anything against you and feared that you would fail, the only thing I feared was that you would lose your way and fall down the wrong path" Ghira said smiling and wiping away Blake's tears "And I'm so proud that you didn't"

"But I did! I was-" Blake started

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There are not many out there who possess that kind of strength and even fewer who have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon you confronted the White Fang over and over again" Ghira smiled

"I...I wasn't alone" Blake admitted

"No you didn't, which is way I wanted to ask you...why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" Ghira asked softly

"I'm" Blake was about to talk when suddenly Sun burst in

"Stupid monkey Faunus" Black Panther growled from the shadows

"What do you know, this isn't the bathroom" Sun bluff making Black Panther want to bang his head again the walls of the Panther temple "I'm sorry for ruining this tender family moment

"He's dead" Black Panther muttered

"I _**really**_ don't like you boy!" Ghira said before Blake pulled him outside by his tail

"So much for a moment of peace" Black Panther said before following the two teenagers, stopping to pull the door back up, of course this caught Ghira's attention. "Evening"

"Hello?" Ghira asked

"Lovely night isn't it?" Black Panther asked closing the door "And that was awkward" he said

"Who was that?" Ghira shrugged "That couldn't be" he laughed to himself

* * *

"Alright say let's say we believe all of this. There really is a crazy evil being behind these attacks and not some thugs trying to become powerful, why doesn't the world know, Why aren't Atlas or Mistral going after these guys?" Jaune asked

"And why aren't we in a hurry to get to Haven?" Nora asked worried "Shouldn't we be getting them a message what if they're next?"

"The headmaster over there already saw what happened to Beacon, He's not dumb so he'll be on his guard, beside it takes time to mobilise their forces, do you think that attack on Beacon was planned overnight?" Qrow asked

"Our involvement was pretty much last minute" Capt said

"And to answer blondie's question it's the same reason we hid the truth of the maidens. If the world knew about Salem and the relics; we would have another Great War on our hands and this time you'd have to fight" Qrow said

"A little blunt isn't it?" Capt asked

"Look, I had the exact same questions as him, But old Ozpin always put his foot down. We can't cause a panic, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that. Besides Salem's smart since she works in the shadows; using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at ourselves" Qrow said while drinking "She's trying to divide humanity and she's doing a damn fine job" Qrow said

"Alright, so what should we do?" Ruby asked

"I don't really know, Ozpin's put a lot of trust in the headmaster. Like I said the schools are important. Atlas would be on high alert and Vacuo is in the middle of the desert hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight other thieves and scoundrels. Add in Cinder and her crew are from Haven

"So logic dictates they're going to go after Mistral. Problem is I'm the only Avenger currently in the area with Thor going after Tyrian. Tony and Peter are in Atlas, Hulk's gone, Black Panther's disappeared somewhere, Vision's recharging in a secret location, no telling where Black Widow and Hawkeye are" Capt said "And Colson's team is still in Vale"

"So we're on our way to talk with the headmaster. I haven't heard from him in a while, even before the Fall I'm hoping he has an answer" Qrow stated before groaning and grasping his cut "Now I think its time for bed"

"uncle Qrow" Ruby said

"Yeah?" Qrow replied

"This is a lot to take in and it sounds crazy but I want to do whatever I can to help because I trust you" Ruby said "But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you travel with and all this secrecy?"

"Look it has nothing to do with trust, it's a long story" Qrow said

"Seriously, now you're tired of telling long stories" Nora said

"Did you know crows are a sign on bad luck?" Qrow asked

"Crows are usually seen as either signs of bad luck or death. So I guess this fits in with your semblance?" Capt asked

"Yeah Its how I got my name, See some people absorb electricity and some can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. You see my semblance isn't like most people's It's not exactly something I do, it's just always there whether I like it or not; I bring misfortune; I guess you could call me a bad luck charm and that comes in handy when fighting an enemy, but sadly it cannot tell friend or foe apart, so it's hard on friends and family" Qrow explained

"Well aren't you a real bundle of help aren't you?" Jaune asked making Ruby frown

"Yeah" Qrow said

"Where are you going?" Ren asked

"For a walk" Qrow said before spying a red eyed Raven in a tree

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked

"Not tonight" Qrow said walking off.

* * *

Blake slapped Sun hard

"NO Concept of privacy! no respect for personal space!" Blake shouted

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't important" Sun said

"What Sun?" Blake asked before Black Panther subtly became alert

"I was talking with your mum and she said something weird

"I'm stopping you right there" Blake said

"But" Sun said

"I told you I'm here to fight the White Fang or anyone, I'm here res, to think things out and to see my family

"Plus show me where the Temple of the Panther Lord was" Black Panther added

"Se said that the White Fang don't wear masks over here, but saw one at the marketplace yesterday, I even have a picture" Sun said taking out his scroll, only to have Blake throw it

"Sun!" Blake snapped

"I'm trying to help" Sun said

"I don't want you help' Blake said as the two started scowling at each other

"We are being watched" Black Panther said and sure enough in the trees was someone wearing a mask "There" Black Panther said

"The white Fang?" Blake said before the spy

"A freaking NINJA!" Sun exclaimed

"A spy" Blake corrected

"Then why would, Hey wait" Sun started but didn't finish since Blake and the Black Panther ran off

"Sun, what's wrong?" Kali asked concerned "the white fang is evil, I totally called and I'm bring your daughter back!" Sun said

"Blake" Kali said

* * *

Back with Ruby she couldn't sleep thanks to the information she was given by Uncle Qrow, suddenly she heard a twig snap. Looking over to where it was stood a figure with a red pirate coat, a hood covered her head. Ruby bolted up and walked over to the figure

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as the figure lowered her hood "It can't be"

* * *

 **A grass field with a shield laying on it as leaves flutter to the ground as a voice says: Next time on Remnant Avengers...Reunion! Hello again**

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy a lot of dialogue there. And a figure who has been following them has been reveal, but you have to wait until I see the RWBY Vol 5 finale to find out who it is. You'll enjoy who it is, now I wanted to actually add something from the next chapter but that's was going to have to wait, also what I planned for it in the next chapter will be delayed until I adapt the next chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Reunion

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as the figure lowered her hood "It can't be" she said as her voice trembled and her eyes shining with tears. There was no way, this had to be an illusion, didn't it

"It is, Hello again Ruby" the figure said shaking their hair out

"PYRRHA!" Ruby cried hugging her long thought dead friend

"It's good to see you as well Ruby" Pyrrha said hugging her friend

"Where have you been, and" Ruby started "What's with the new look?"

"Oh this?" Pyrrha asked as the two took in her new outfit. it was a red and bronze version of her corset with a flame design along the bottom, long tight fitting black pants, a red sash underneath a large bronze belt and a new headdress. Her hair was let down and long "I thought it would be different, but similar"

"Well, I like it" Ruby said "Come on"

"Where are we going" Pyrrha asked as the pair saw they were back at the camp of team RNJR

* * *

"Jaune" Pyrrha whispered

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked still asleep thinking it was a dream

"Jaune" Pyrrha said again shaking him

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked finally seeing the desire of his hear

"Jaune go back to sleep, Pyrrha will be here in the morning" Nora said

"Okay, goodnight Pyrrha" Jaune said

"Wait" Ren said

"PYRRHA!" the trio said getting up

"This isn't a dream is it?" Jaune asked

"You tell me" Pyrrha said kissing him softly

"It is, it really is you" Jaune whispered

"Yes it is" Pyrrha said looking into the blue oceans that were Jaune's eyes.

"Okay, before all get lost in the moment, am I just ask one thing...HOW!" Qrow shouted

"Well, we're all here so an explanation is in order I guess" Pyrrha said

"I'll start the fire again" Ren said chucking a red dust crystal on the pile of wood

* * *

It was during the Fall of Beacon, I was attacking Cinder with all my might, but it was for not, as I had drained my aura to the barest amount and Cinder was about to shoot me when her bow was destroyed, I look and saw a man I had never seen before

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, master of the mystic arts, basically; the one spellcaster you don't want to mess with, even your master has given any mention of my name a wide berth" Strange said shocking Cinder

"You" Cinder gasped before firing flames at him, only for him to waved his hand around to dissipate the flames as he summoned a mandala and pushed it forward into Cinder's sternum. He raced over and removed the arrow in my leg and then healed it up. He was fighting her when all of a sudden, one of her arrows embedded itself in my chest. At that point all I could feel was my heart in pain and feeling that it was burning from the inside out. I couldn't breathe it was...I was dead, or I thought I was because think second I could breathe again and my aura had recharged enough to heal my wound. I looked and saw I was still at Beacon tower, but then a flash of bright silver light appeared and blinded me. Once I could see anything again Cinder was gone and Dr Strange examining an out cold Ruby, I don't know but I was unable to touch anything, so I wandered off to see if I could find anyone to help me. I sadly lost my way and found a place which was filled with books. It was a sort of ancient library; for six months I stayed here trying to find a way out, only I learnt what were called the Mystic Arts or sorcery.

* * *

"I soon released myself and I came across, what could only be described as a bunch of misfits. It turns out they were a different version of those who helped us, they called themselves the Guardians. They were looking for an artefact call the prism, but I believe from what your uncle was saying it could be one of the Relics of Remnant" Pyrrha said

"The guardians are looking for the Relics?" Capt asked concern

"You know them?" Ruby asked

"We've worked together a couple of times, the most notable is when a mad titan tried to conquer the universe, after that it was when an alien race tried to turn our sun into a black hole and another when another alien race tried to take over our world by hiding in plain sight"

"How would that happen?" Nora asked

"Shapeshifters" Capt said

"So the Skrulls huh?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah" Capt said "So which Guardians did you fight with?"

"Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Warlock and Quasar

"What about Drax and Gamora?" Capt asked

"They were with the Nova corp" Pyrrha said

"I see" Capt said

"Yes it was a interesting experience" Pyrrha said

"When I woke up today I didn't think any of this would happen, you?" Nora asked

"Nope" Ren said

"Good to know" Nora stated

* * *

"So it took you six months to get back here?" Jaune asked

"Yes it did" Pyrrha said cradling the warm hand on her cheek. The environment was lit softly by fireflies. Pyrrha ran her other hand over Jaune's armour

"The shards of Milo and Akouo were reforged into this" Jaune said "I'm sorry if you no longer have any weapons" Jaune said

"Don't be, I managed make new ones" Pyrrha said as she pulled out her new weapons. "Besides they suit you"

"Thanks" Jaune said

"So what's been happening?" Pyrrha asked

"Too much" Jaune sighed

"Well, I suggest we get so sleep" Pyrrha said hanging up her coat and then settled down next to Jaune to sleep. Smiling Jaune placed an arm over her and pulled her close to keep him from thinking it was nothing but a dream.

* * *

Back on Menagerie Black, Sun and Black Panther chased after the spy

"Where is she?" Blake asked

"Why are we chasing this girl?"

"She's a member of the White Fang" Sun said

"And they are?" Black Panther asked

"They're an extremist group that started off peaceful. Only as the previous leader stood down and the latest leader called for aggressive negotiations" Blake explained

"So they became violent and started to fight back in an attempt for equality" Black Panther said

"More like Superiority. They want to be the rulers of humanity" Blake said

"That sounds like something in our world" Black Panther said

"Crap, we lost her" Sun said

"So did I" Blake sighed

"Don't worry about it" Black Panther said as he placed his hands together and his armour started to show a purple light before he slammed his hand into the ground and his eyes gave off a green light as three spectral panthers formed and then growled before running off

"What was that?" Sun asked

"I believe you call it a semblance" Black Panther said

"WHAT!" the two Faunus teenagers gasped

"Yes, upon meditation in the temple I gained an Aura and a Semblance" Black Panther said

"Cool" Sun said happily

"What does your semblance do?" Blake asked

"You'll see" Black Panther said

* * *

The spy though she had gotten away, smiling she pulled out her scroll when she her a deep rumble behind, looking back she saw three ghostly panthers. Each one had glowing green eyes and shone a pale purple colour. She recoiled in fear before scramble away. But the Panthers had her scent and roared at her. Seeing them the spy fled, hoping to evade the panthers.

"Who is this guy?" the spy asked as she narrowly avoided one of them by using her weapon, once she got on top of a roof of a building

"THERE SHE IS!" Blake shouted making the spy jump and then run as the three heroes chased after her, but she noticed the three panthers coming in blocking her off. Out of options she pulled out her weapon and used it to get away, she then pulled off her white mask and then hid in the shadows allowing the heroes to pass by her. Releasing a breath she was holding and slipping her mask back on before slipping away, not aware of the Semblance Panther behind her. Looking back to where they went it followed the spy. Who pulled out a scroll and activated and looked through it before putting it back and running off. The Panther inhaled before roaring

"NO!" the spy cried out

"THERE!" Black Panther shouted as the three heroes chased after her again.

* * *

Pyrrha was awake and watching the sun breached the edge of the horizon. She pulled out her new weapons and activated her face mask which covered everything but her eyes and mouth, She then activated a specialised grieve on her right foot. She then switched Milo into a javelin and thrust forward before pulling back, taking a step forward and did the same, she kept repeating until she turned around to repeat it when her javelin impacted the modified Crocea Mors shield, smiling Pyrrha blocked Jaune's sword with Akouo. Then spinning around she retracted her spear into its Xiphos form and connected the blade with Jaune's sword who blocked it, knocked her sword back and the slashed at her making an air blade which Pyrrha blocked with her sword and winced. She knew she had now entered a small time limit. Jaune noticed that she eased the pressure off her foot as her grieve display a spell in red light.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked back

"I'm fine, juts my old leg wound" Pyrrha said "Cinder shot an arrow through that tendon so I used this to heal it, but it means I'm limited in my combat prowess while it is working" Pyrrha said as she deactivated her face mask and hobbled over to Jaune, who placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her sit down and just watched the sunrise with her. Soon Pyrrha sighed and looked at Jaune

"What is it Pyrrha?"

"I'm going to have to rejoin with the Guardians again" Pyrrha said

"Why?" Jaune asked

"Because they are the best chance we have to fight Salem"

"How do you know that name?" Jaune asked

"I found this in the other world I was trapped in" Pyrrha said pulling out a book "And it warns about Salem, the Queen of the Grimm"

"Incredible, Ozpin knew about this"

"Yes he did, only because he was taught by one who called himself the Ancient One. The greatest sorcerer to ever live in the multiverse" Pyrrha said

"No way" Jaune gasped

"Yeah, it is hard to believe" Pyrrha said, suddenly an orange and blue ship landed and the door opened "That's my ride"

"Do you have to go?" Jaune asked

"I do" Pyrrha said as she pulled out a red scroll and then connected it to Jaune's "So we can stay connected despite being separated by the stars" Pyrrha whispered as she kissed him.

"Hey Spartan, come on" the pilot said as Pyrrha sigh and walked over to him

"Leaving already?" Capt asked

"Yeah" Pyrrha said

"Captain" the pilot said

"Star Lord, take good care of her"

"Will do" Star Lord said as a walking tree and raccoon appeared

"Rocket, Groot" Pyrrha smiled

"I am Groot"

"We'll be back" Star Lord said

"Good to hear" Capt said

* * *

"So Pyrrha's gone already" Nora asked

"It seems so" Ren said

"She could've stayed for breakfast" Nora sighed

"Anyway we better get moving" Ren said

"Yeah" Jaune said walking back to the campsite before they heard a rough cough coming from Qrow. Ruby jogged over to him as he pulled his hand away from his mouth while holding onto his wound which was now oozing purple and covered his hand in purple

"Well...that's unfortunate" Qrow said

* * *

 **Yang, Blake and Weiss sat back to back and look up.** **Yang: Next time on Remnant Avengers**

 **WBY: Two steps forward, Two Steps Back!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes Pyrrha is BACK and she's with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Not to mention I've added mentions of the Operation Galactic Storm, Secret Invasion and the Infinity Gauntlet/Avengers Infinity Wars. Plus I also added an hint about Mutants and the X-men, namely Magento and his brotherhood. Plus the fact Black Panther has necromancy powers with the Spirit Panther semblance, and his aura is based on the scene in the trailer where purple lights show up on his suit. Anyway yes, I always was going to bring back Pyrrha and her red top comes from a previous headcannon about Phoenix Faunus Pyrrha, plus the grieve is from where Cinder shot her and her source material of Achilles. I will bring her back into the fold but that will be later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	14. Two steps forwar two steps back

"You think this is a good idea?" Hawkeye asked Timber who simply tilted his head "Yeah me too" Hawkeye said as he saw Taiyang and Yang circle each other .Taiyang threw a couple of punches which Yang deflected before trying a round house kick which Taiyang dodged and then punched Yang in the stomach making Hawkeye wince Soon Yang raced in and tried punching, but was knocked back by Taiyang's aerial kick that she blocked before she punched Taiyang back

"That thing packs a punch" Taiyang panted

"We've this for week, I get it. You want to make sure I'm still able you fight" Yang said before banging her fists together.

"You're close" Taiyang said walking over to Yang

"Oh really?" Yang question  
"You're still off balance" Taiyang said

"What !? No I'm not, honestly I'm surprised, I thought this would be a huge weight but it feels...natural. They did a great job with this thing

"I mean it's not Stark Tech but I agree" Hawkeye said as Taiyang just threw a hook making Yang which he followed up with but Yang dodged them, she then did a jump kick which her father dodged and then Yang switched to her more natural brawling style and performed a series of punches, only to block and elbow strike for Taiyang who grabbed her cybernetic arm forcing all of Yang's weight onto one of her legs.

"I'm not talking about you're actual balance" Taiyang said sweeping the leg before walking over to Zwei who grabbed him a towel. "Although that could use some work to" he said patting Zwei

"Meaning?" Yang asked as she stared up at the sky

"I saw you tournament fights at the Vytal festivals"

"Let me guess 'I was sloppy" she said mocking her dad making Hawkeye sighed before noticing Timber was staring into the woods. Looking behind him Hawkeye frowned and walked into the woods while drawing his bow.

"no, no you were...predictable and stubborn and maybe a little hard headed" Tai said as Yang sat up "Do you know you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?" he asked

"So what, How is me using my semblance, different from others using theirs?" Yang huffed

"Not everyone's semblance ins basically a temper tantrum" he said crouching next to her "I'm serious! Once you damage, you can dish it back twice as hard; but that doesn't make you invincible. It's great when you're in a bind, but what if you miss, what happens if they're stronger What then, Your just tired and weak" he said "You've always been one to burn brighter than anyone else, either it be your smile or well, I remember your first haircut" he laughed while messing with Yang's hair before she bats him away before he got up and walked a couple of paces "You got to keep your emotions in control. Keep a level head and think before you act" Taiyang said Your semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself relay on it, it would save you. Obliviously" he said before turning to the tree "You have you mum's stubbornness" Tai admitted

"Oh now we can talk about her?" Yang asked

"Well, as you inform me, you are an adult now. remember?" Tai said

"Well sorry I remind you of her" Yang sighed

"Don't be, Raven was great in so many ways, her strength and ambition, Her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud I see some of her in you, but I'm glad I don't see all of her in you" Tai said

"Why?" Yang asked

"You're mother was a complicated woman, like everybody she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart, and did a number on this family. You both act like strength is the only solution to a fight, that you can go through a problem, however if you take a second look then maybe you'll see that there's a way around things as well" Taiyang smiled "Now where did Hawkeye go?"

"He was here a second ago" Yang shrugged

* * *

Hawkeye was getting close to where Timber sensed something, and there in amongst the trees watching Taiyang and Yang was a wore wearing red and black with a sword at her side. Moving quietly he reached into his quiver pulled and arrow out and notched it onto the string and crept around until he was behind the woman while drawing the bowstring

"Don't you know its rude to sneak up behind someone?" the woman asked

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked

"Can't a mother check up on her daughter?" the woman asked drawing her sword

"You're" Hawkeye said before firing the arrow and then blocking with his bow. Quickly snapping it into a bo-staff to block the woman's sword. She then jumped back giving Hawkeye enough room to move in and try and sweep her, but she used her sword as a booster and moved into the air. Seeing this Hawkeye quickly rolled out of the way, drew another arrow and fired it at the ground, just as the woman landed creating a cloud of dust and smoke. Hawkeye then charged in again, smacking the blade out of the woman's hand. Before being disarmed himself; he then went into a boxer's stance and threw a wide punch which the woman duck and did a jump punch, only for Hawkeye to throw her off. the woman then tried to kick him in the head, which was a fake out allowing her to punch him in the chest knocking him back. Hawkeye retaliated with a shoulder ram. This knocked the woman closer to her sword. As she was picking it up a bolt of light rammed into her knocking her sword away. She then went for her sword again, only for a hail of hot lead stopped her.

Appearing next to Hawkeye were Falcon and Quicksilver

"Picking fights with women now Hawk?" Falcon asked

"So who is she?" Quicksilver said

"And what are you doing here?" Falcon asked

"Can't a woman just see how her daughter's going?" the woman asked

"She can, but you're the type to do that, aren't you Raven?" Hawkeye asked

"You know her?" Falcon asked

"She's Yang's mother" Hawkeye said "So what are you really here for?'

"Like I said" Raven said opening a portal "Can't a mother check in with her own daughter?" she asked before stepping through. Hawkeye subtly nodded to Falcon, who launched the top of his Redwing drone to fire a tracker at the bottom of Raven's weapon just before it went through the portal closing it

"That was not normal" Falcon said "But at least we have her co-ordinates"

"Good work" Hawkeye said

* * *

Weiss stood there with her rapier and her eyes closed. Agent Venom and Spiderman were watching her, one of them getting it the other wasn't

"What is she doing?" Agent venom asked

"Concentrating" Spiderman said as Weiss stabbed the floor making a giant glyph appear

"Whoa" Agent venom whispered as a sword started to rise up

"Hello sister" Whitely said "Agent Venom, Webhead"

"Shitley" the two web-slingers said

"Leave' Weiss snapped

"How hurtful, I am about to do you a favour, Father's taking me into town to introduce me to some of his business partners"

"Oh goodie, so your finally learning how to kiss ass"

"Spidey" Agent venom said

"What?" Spidey asked

"Anyway since you're stuck here, I would see if there was anything that you wanted me to pick up for you

'Not for long' Spidey said

"Are you jealous?" Weiss asked

"Come again?" Whitely asked

"Of my abilities, is that why you hate me, why you hate Winter?'

"No not really. Honestly I find it barbaric, its beneath people like me, like father. What could a single huntsman or huntress do that an army could not, That

s why we have one, even if it is run by a fool"

"An army brings fear of war, a single defender brings the hope of peace. A Huntsman or Huntress, can do more alone, or with an team of four that an army cannot" Agent venom said

"Whatever" Whitley said

"I said leave" Weiss said

"Fine, fine I have better things to do anyway"

"Yeah, like playing catch" Spidey said

"What?" Whitley asked before the door was slammed in his face.

"Little prick" Spidey said

"Easy" Weiss said before going back to her training creating another glyph before looking at the picture of a knight

"Er Pete" Agent venom said as books started to fall off the shelf. Suddenly a blinding light shone

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?" Klein asked awestruck by the fact a Knight stood tall before bowing to her

"Yes I a am, Klein...I need a favour" Weiss smiled looking out the window. Spidey and Agent venom looked at each other before looking outthe window.

"Whoa" the two said

* * *

"Do not let her get away" Blake said as they were still chasing after the spy

"Why has she looped us around the city?" Black Panther asked

"I don't know" Sun said as spy continued to get away

"Got you" Sun said leaping at her, only to miss "HEY Wait up!"

"Don't let her out of your sights!" Blake said as the three continues the chase

"I'll head her off" Black Panther said as he went left. The Spy stopped for a second and got out her weapon, whcih was a whip. She slashed a pipe releasing hot steam.

"Why are you watching me?" Blake asked as Sun and Black Panther surrounded the spy. Looking between the two

"Give it up, I'm not above hitting a girl you know...WHOA!" Sun said before she dodged the whip, Blake then kicked the scroll out of her hands and made it clatter on the roof

"Get the scroll, someone thinks it's important" Sun said tackling the spy

"Get off" the spy snapped breaking her mask when she headbutts Sun As he mask crumbled she and Blake raced for the scroll, only for the spy to be buried under four clones of Sun's

"Quit staring and grab it" Sun said as he dispelled his clones

"Got it" Blake said as the spy got to her feet and aimed at Blake

"BLAKE LOOK OUT!" Sun said rest of the spy's mask fell away as Blake stood tall in front of the intruder

"Ilia" Blake frowned

"Wait you know this girl?" Black Panther asked

"But she doesn't even look like a AAGH!" Sun said as the tip of her weapon pierced Sun's shoulder

"Give it here" Ilia said changing for red and yellow to green

"No" Blake said frowning

"You shouldn't have come back" Ilia said before firing her weapon again, only for it to impact harmlessly against Black Panther's armour. upon seeing her attack failed Ilia ran

"SUN! SUN!" Blake said

"Get him help, I shall continue the hunt" Black Panther said

"No, no, no, not again; please! Hold on, SUN!" she begged covering Sun's wounds

"you are mine" Black Panther said as he landed in front of Ilia.

"Move" she said before she was sucker punched

"Please hold on Sun" Blake said

* * *

"Please hold on Uncle Qrow" Ruby said as she and Jaune were carrying Qrow who was badly poisoned

"Maybe we should have left him with Pyrrha" Jaune said as Ren lead while Nora followed them

"She's not coming back Tai" Qrow grunted

"He's getting worse" Jaune said

"How much further?" Ruby asked

"We've got to be close" Nora said

"Without the map, there there's no way of knowing, but I feel like we're close to something" Ren said before running to a sign

"What is it?" Ruby asked

"Hey...HEY Mistral" Nora said before seeing one of the signs "Oh

"Is it close "And it looks like the path takes us through the mountain

"Guys, I don't know if all of us can make it" Jaune said

"Okay, what about this place, Kuro...Kuroyuri?" Ruby asked

"That village was destroyed years ago" Ren said

"But if it takes us around the mountain, it's the best shot we have" Jaune said

"It will take to long" Ren snapped

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine

"Right" Jaune said

"We're not going to find anything there! We just have to press on" Ren shouted

"Ren, why are you acting" Jaune asked

"We can split up" Nora said

"Huh?" Ruby asked

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Ruby can take Qrow through the village

"No we're supposed to stick together" Jaune said

"Jaune, this is the only way . we don't have time for safe If we make it to Mistral we can bring back help, if we don't at least we'll have a better view of the land, Up there we can see if there's somewhere we can go" Nora said as Qrow started to wheeze and cough

"Okay, be safe" Jaune said hugging Ren

"We always have" Nora said as the group split up. Once they were gone the figure in green walked up to the sign and looked at it

"Kuroyuri" he said as he looked down to see a familiar footprint, smiling he looked skyward and then took off. "I found you" he said as his green cloak fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

 **Ren holding Nora's hand: Next Time on Remnant Avengers**

 **Nora and Ren become younger: Kuroyuri.**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was a long one huh, anyway I actually did enjoy the slamming the door in Whitley because he right up there with Cinder and Adam on my Shitlist, a list that is only reserved for really evil people. Also yes the green hooded character from the destroyed village back in early Vol 4 will be kind of revealed next chapter. Plus there is only 3-4 chapters left of Vol 4 and the end of this volume of Remnant Avengers**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Kuroyuri

Oscar sat on his bed as he looked at the pack he was going to take on his journey

"You're sure about this aren't you?" Strange asked

"Yeah" Oscar said before staring his journey. Once he was in the forest he sighed

"I'm sorry" Ozpin said to him as Oscar continued on

You know, the weirdest part ions how it feels, Leaving home is crazy, going to the city is crazy, everything you told me is crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore, it feels like I'm doing that right thing

"I supposed that suppose that's good

"No it's scary" Oscar said as thunder rumbled over head making him run to the train station where he tried to buy a ticket but only for the ticket machine to tell him he was out of Lien. He looked around and only saw a mild looking man

"Stupid thing, I'm assuming whatever weird magic thing this is it doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?" Oscar asked

"No it does not" Ozpin chuckled before becoming serious "Be on your guard"

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked as a giant walked up to him

"Here" he said before thumping the ticket machine, Oscar was nervous an amazed as he picked up the ticket

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path"

"That man I felt, who is he?"

"Someone from my past, someone who not be taken lightly" Ozpin said unaware the man from earlier was watching him

* * *

Kuroyuri was the kind of place that made a graveyard seem like a picnic. Ruby and Jaune stood at the gates before carrying Qrow in

"Oh man" Jaune said

"Come on" Ruby said "Any of these places look like a pharmacy"

"Its honestly hard to tell" Jaune said

"Ren didn't really want to come here did he?" Ruby asked as the green mysterious figure sat on a roof and watched them

"It didn't seem so" Jaune said looking at the desolate town

"Do you know why?" Ruby asked

"I think I have a good idea" Jaune said as he passed a dried up lotus flower.

* * *

A young Lie Ren sat at the edge of the aqueduct and looked at a water flower

"Hello little Lie, trying to catch a fish?" his mother An asked

"I found a flower in the water" Ren said with childish glee

"Oh I see" An laughed as Ren rushed over to her

"Can we take it home and plant it in our garden?" Ren asked

"Oh sweetie, that flower lives here" An said as Ren looked down, rubbing his head affectionately "But I'll tell you what you can do, and that is take this Lien and find something nice for your father's return. He's been out hunting for awhile. I bet the journey's been very tiring, don't you, do you know what he want?"

Yes I think he wants a water flower for the garden" Ren said

"Why did you have to inherit my sass?" An laughed playfully nudging her son off before smiling as she watched her son walk off.

* * *

"So this is Kuroyuri, I can see why the masters back at the temple were in awe of this place" a young man dressed in beige monk robes said as he walked around the brightly coloured market. "Then again why does K'un-Lun have a link with this place anyway?" he asked "Anyway maybe I should get something for Fongji and Davos while I'm here" he said as he watched and chuckled as a young Lie Ren went up to a blacksmith

"What can I buy with this?" Ren asked holding up the Lien

"Well something just your size" the blacksmith said holding up a couple of wooden toy weapons. Ren was saddened but he moved on, hoping to get some sake for his father

"Sake please" he said but the tender refused to serve him.

"Tough break kid" the monk said

"Hey get back here" the monk heard someone said. Ren heard the same thing, leaving the cake shop he was looking at

* * *

Approaching an area around the corner Ren frowned when he saw three bullies which of various heights harassing a girl, standing further back was the young monk who saw this as well and went wide eyed

"Where did you get that bread, I didn't see you pay for it thief" the tall bully said

"No look it's all mouldy!" the short bully said

"No way she got it from the thrash!

"Lemme see" the middle boy said before he reached out for the bread, only to be bitten by the girl "Ah she bit me" he shouted before pushing the young girl to the ground before she picked up the bread she scrounged for, only to crouch again

"Where did she come from" the short boy said as Ren took a few steps "She's dressed weird"

"She's probably abandoned! Like a dumb bitch" the tall bully said

"Does that mean I have rabies?" the medium bully said as all three chuckled. Ren then walked up to them, but he backed away and ran feeling scared, only to run into some

"Father?" he asked

"What is happening here?" Li Ren asked making the others scatted "Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Li asked making Ren look down "Sometimes. The worse action to take is no action at all." he said as he went down on one knee to get to his son's eye level "Now go home I need to speak with the mayor" Li said as he walked off. The monk stood there befuddled

"Did I just see an Asgardian, or Demi-Asgardian in the least get bullied by a bunch of kids from this world." the monk said before looking around for lightning and thunder "This world is something else" he said before walking off.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune were still looking for medicine, Ruby paused and looked at the ground

"Hey you okay?" Jaune asked before looking over at her injured uncle. A gust of wind blew and made Jaune jumpy

"It's far off" Ruby said

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there" Jaune sighed

"I'm sorry" Ruby said

"Huh?" Jauen asked turning to face Ruby

"All of this is my fault. I should have never of dragged you guys into this" Ruby said

"You didn't drag us in, we wanted to come" Jaune comforted her

But you didn't know about Tyrian about" Ruby said hanging her head in sorrow

"Ruby, we lost, or we almost lost Pyrrha, same with you, but you lost Penny, your team and in a way Yang, but you're still here. Despite all you've lost and everything you could still lose, you came out here because you think you can make a difference" Jaune said tilting her head up "You didn't drag us along you gave us the courage to follow you" Jaune smiled before Ruby hugged him

* * *

On the night after Ren failed to save the girl he was asleep when savage and dark noises sound. Suddenly in a burst of fright he jolted up as his mother entered

"Mother?" he asked sleepily

"Get up Lie, we have to go

"Mother what is wrong?" he asked

"now, right now okay?" An said as Li walked in with a limp "LI!" she exclaimed

"An what are you doing, We need to hurry!" he said

"We can go to the safe house" An said

"No have seen the beast, we need a huntsman and you two need to leave" Li said

"WHAT?" An asked

"Mother' Ren whimpered

"Shh, it's okay darling everything's okay" An said before everything went back. Soon Ren woke up in the arms of his father

"Father, where's mother?" he asked "What's going on where is mother?" he asked fear evident in his voice. Soon Li tripped and let go of Ren

"Lie you have to urn"

"No please, get up" Ren begged

"Listen to me son, you have to be brave now" Li said

"No please, I can't" Ren cried

"YES YOU CAN" Li said giving Ren his knife "Take action son, your mother and I love you" Li said as he pulled out his bow and drew an arrow

"Father" Ren said as a monstrous shadow appeared

"RUN!" Li said

* * *

Ren ran and then ducked down into an alleyway shaking with fear as he heard Nevermore over head. Looking around he spotted the girl from earlier under the house a Nevermore perched on, soon tears came to his eyes and he was scared before a feeling a relief washed over him

'Take action son' his father's words echoed in his mind. So that is what he did he took action, he ran over to the girl and touched her shoulder "Hey, we have to be brave" he said gently as the girl was worried before the Nevermore screamed

"I'm scared' the girl said hugging Ren before that feeling of relief washed over him as the Nevermoe looked for hi,. Soon the bird left and the sound of footprints was heard as the main monster walked by them

"I am as well" Ren said before spotting a hammer as the girl grabbed him "it's okay" he said before grabbing the wooden toy and giving it to her "we'll keep each safe" he said "what's you name

"Nora" the girl said

"My name is Lie Ren" Ren said. But soon the monster was back and roared.

* * *

"Hey ugly" the monk said as he stepped up with a simple staff in hand before flourishing it "Come and deal with a real warrior" the monk said as the monstrous Grimm looked at him and clopped over to him before it roared. "Daniel Rand, this has to be the most stupidest plan you have thought of yet" he said as the monster rear back. Daniel jumped backwards and removed his top before tying a yellow bandana on over his eyes. He then performed some katas to get ready before throwing his eyes open and grabbing the staff and using it as a pole vault to land near the Grimm and smack in the head before ducking down and using it to sweep the monster before jumping back. He then saw Ren and Nora. Looking back at the monster he grabbed the top part of his robe and threw it on the monster's head before breaking the staff in two and stabbing the horse's eyes. Once he was effectively blind he made a run for the kids and grabbed them.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here" he said before running off with the children. Ren looked back and noticed that the monster was after them again. Daniel saw this and let go of the kids hands.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked

"Just go" Daniel said picking up a rope spear and twirled it around before charging at the beast "GO!" he shouted back. Ren and Nora never looked back as they ran. "Okay Daniel, just you and it!"

* * *

Ren and Nora were still climbing the mountain

"Never get the easy path do we?" he asked

"Easy never fun anyway, You okay?" Nora replied

"I am, and you?" Ren asked

"I've got you here don't I" Nora said "Come on there's more than one way up a mountain" Nora said as thunder rumble "HEY, there's wind blowing out this cave" Nora said "Do you think it lead to the peak?"

"I suppose there's only one" Ren said before a banner flew in his face, looking at it Ren became tense

"Hey what's wrong?" Nora asked

"This is the symbol of Shion village" Ren said looking at the banner in his hands

"Shion, that's the village where we found the huntsman, its weeks away from here" Nora said before he dashed off "Ren wait!" she shouted as the pair entered the cave. Both of them were in shock as they saw black blood and weapons scattered around the place, Ren bent down and picked up an arrow; one of his father's arrows "Oh my gosh" Nora gasped before they saw a familiar footprint pointing to the other entrance

"No" Ren said sickened as he saw the trees move, he stumbled back

"So the beast is active" a voice said

* * *

"Who are you?" Nora asked as she got her weapon out and aimed it at the mysterious green cloaked figure.

"Easy, easy now. We have met once before; but that was a long time ago" the man said

"It was?" Ren asked

"Yes, I believe it was the night Kuroyuri fell" he said removing his cloak to reveal a man wearing green martial arts styled monk robes with gold trim, which was left open to reveal a winged dragon tattoo on his chest and a golden sash tied around his waist. "It is good to see you grownup"

"Who are you?" Ren asked

"My name is Danny Rand and I am the Immortal Iron Fist, Warrior of K'un-Lun" Danny said "And I was the young monk who saved your lives that night so long ago"

"No way" Nora gasped

* * *

 **Blake and Weiss stand back to back: Next time on Remnant Avengers: TAKING CONTROL!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah the Iron Fist was the guy in green, plus he saved Nora and Ren. Originally I wanted to show you the actual fight between Iron Fist and the Nucklevee but I decided some mystery was required and I might do the fight later o separate thing but that means the next chapter will be a big event which will have some multiple changes and new scenes to it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Taking Control

Cinder went down to her knees. She had been training with her new powers for awhile. She looked up and saw four Beowolves snapping and growling at her. She sent an arc of fire at them destroying before a Beringel landed behind her and she conjured a fireball and slammed it into the Grimm turning it to ash, she then went down to her knees again

"Enough" Salem said "I thought you were a girl who wants power; did you lie you me?" she asked, facing her master Cinder shook her head and stood up after regaining the lost air "The stop holding back child if you wish to master these new power of you" Salem started before the doors opened to reveal a whimpering Tyrian

"Tyrian?" Salem asked

"I'm sorry, she'll forgive me right?" the scorpion Faunus whimpered "Please forgive me" he said bowing

"Tyrian!" Salem snapped, "Your task, were you successful?"

"N-No" Tyrian said making Cinder's eye widen as Salem walked away "But,-but hope is not lost, my tail, my stinger Qrow I poisoned him. He will no longer be a nuisance to you no longer, no longer I've done that...have I done well, have I pleased you?"

"The last eye is blinded, you disappoint me" Salem said as she left. Tyrian was in shock making a Beowolf approach, but it was blasted back by Tyrian who started to laugh like a maniac. He then jumped on the Beowolf and started to slam his fist into it, over and over again disturbing Cinder as she watched on.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Hawkeye asked "Because if I find the girl, then I'll find the blasted wolf of mine" he said looking for Timber. Soon the sound of spray paint caught his ears. Following his ears he found Yang repaint her gauntlet and painting her cyber arm

"Looks good" Hawkeye said

"Thanks" Yang said before pulling her arm on and walking over to the shed and opening it to reveal something under a cover. She pulled it off revealing her bike Bumblebee, which was what brought Hawkeye to Patch in the first place, he had recovered it after the battle and brought it back. It was a little roughed up so he stayed around to help with the house and repair the bike. Yang ran her hand over it before someone spoke up

"I didn't say you were ready" Taiyang said leaning on the door

"Yeah, you going to try and stop me?" Yang asked

"No, I'm still too sore for that. I just wanted a better goodbye then a letter then time, and to ask you something" Taiyang said making Yang face him "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean" Yang said

"Despite my asking of him several times not to, I know Qrow has told you where your mother is at lately. I know how much you want to see her, and I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore plus we both read the note which said Ruby is in Mistral, so let me ask again where are you going?" Taiyang asked again

"Don't worry I'll be with her no matter where she goes" Hawkeye said

* * *

"Okay coast is clear" Spiderman said as he and Weiss exited her home, Agent Venom staying behind a bit

"Are you sure about this?" Agent venom asked

"I am, I need to see Winter again, and she is in Mistral" Weiss said

"I see, then good hunting there Miss Weiss, Peter keep her safe" Agent venom said

"Will do" Spidey said

"Here, it's a map I 'discovered,' it looks like there is a secret exit in the library. If you head there it will be safe for you to leave" Agent Venom said "Also there has been some chatter. Appartently a team RNJR has been seen over the way to Mistral. I suggest you link up with them ASAP!"

"What for?" Weiss asked

"Team RNJR would benefit from the help, especially since it is being lead by the leader of team RWBY" Agent venom said

"Ruby and the others who vanished after the fight, well besides Blake" Spidey said

"Don't worry I've gotten a lead on miss Belladonna as well. One I will give you at a later date" Agent Venom said

"Okay, thank you for everything Flash" Weiss said hugging her bodyguard

"No problem, now go" he said as the pair ran off. Agent venom went back into Weiss room and stood at the window, five minutes while he was walking to the main foyer later his scroll went off. "Thompson" he said

"WHERE IS WEISS?!" Jacques shouted

"Um sir?" Agent venom said

* * *

Jacques was fuming as he read a proposal that Ironwood was going to bring up

"How absurd, how far will he take this whole thing" he snapped before he slammed his desk and sighed. Jacques froze and exhaled his breathe being seen again

"You look unwell" the voice from before said

"what do you want?" Jacques asked as he looked up and scowled.

"Oh nothing much, but I have come for my favour

"No!" Jacques shouted "You will not have her!" he snapped

"Oh but you see, you have no choice. I will have my father's throne, I will have my brother in chains and I will have your daughter as my bride by choice or by force!" he said before smirking "And I think now will be the perfect time, don't worry I'll invite you to the wedding" he said before disappearing

"NO!" Jacques cried out

* * *

"Okay no cocktails for you" Stark said jokingly

"Star" Ironwood warned "What's wrong Jacques, you seem more rattled then usual"

"Its Weiss, she'll be taken" Jacques panicked

"Come again?" Stark asked

"Stark" Ironwood warned

"When she was 2, she was deathly ill. Of course I couldn't have that since she could have been a potential heiress to the compnay in case something happened to Winter" Jacques said "I tried everything and nothing was working, not until I met him, I was in my office when this man showed up and told me, that at the price of one favour from me he would be able to heal Weiss. Thankfully he did and then just disappeared, but what he said to me lingered in my mind. I continued to think nothing of it and I started to grow more and more attached to Weiss, no longer was she just the means to an end, she was now my youngest daughter and when Whitley came along the middle child. But thanks to the White Fang attacks I grew cold and distant again hoping that I wouldn't lose myself if something happened to her.

"Something like the Fall of Beacon" Ironwood said

"Yes" Jacques nodded. "Fearing for her safety I extracted her and kept her here just in case. But the man showed up again and made his request to me" Jacques sighed

"And that was?" Ironwood asked

"Weiss, he wanted to make my daughter his bride. To rule over some throne" Jacques said

"Throne, okay did you ever get a name from this guy?" Tony asked

"Low Key" Jacques said making Tony scan his device before flicking an image onto the wall

"You mean this guy" Tony said

"Yes, but who do you know him?" Jacques asked angry

"Meet Loki, the Asgardian who calls himself the God of Mischief and Deception. He's been after the throne of his adoptive father Odin for years. One of his plays almost works. Anyway having been thrown off of the Bifrost Bridge by his brother Thor, god of thunder. He tried to take over my planet Earth using an alien race. But he had unknowingly pissed off A living legend, a man with breathtaking anger issues, his brother, a pair of master assassins and the world's richest tech industrialist. And so he presented a day, a day unlike any other when Earth's mightiest found them united against a common threat, to fight the foes no single hero could withstand. It was on that day, the Avengers were born" Stark said recounting the events of the first Avengers mission

"Impressive" Ironwood said

"So since he is your enemy, please help me" Jacques begged.

"Sure why not" Stark said as he tapped a button on his tablet and the outline for the Ironman armour formed around him before becoming the actual suit. "We've got movement"

"Where?" Ironwood asked

"SIR!" Klein said barging in

"What is it?"Jacques snapped

"Weiss she's missing"

"What?" Jacques said before dialling something

"Thompson" Agent Venom said

"WHERE IS WEISS?!" Jacques shouted

"Um sir?" Agent venom said

"It is important you tell me where Weiss is!" he shouted

"I'm not sure, she was in her room five minutes ago" Agent venom said

"Find her!" Jacques said before the room got colder

* * *

"Where is she?" Loki sternly demanded

"She was in her room five minutes ago" Jacques said

"Very funny, now tell me where she is" Loki said summoning his staff

"Hold it right there Reindeer Games" Ironman said shocking the Asgardian

"Ironman" Loki said

"Okay quick question, why her?" Ironman asked

"She has untapped power; one that no one on this world has seen before" Loki said

'Could Weiss be a maiden, but that's impossible' Ironman said 'Strange would have informed us

"So you think you can waltz in here and take her" Agent Venom said as he and Ironwood aimed at Loki.

"Oh don't you worry I'll find her if it's the last thing I ever do" Loki said disappearing

"okay so we have to find Weiss before Loki" Ironwood said

"I might know where she went" Agent Venom said

"Where?" Ironwood asked

"She went to find Winter, over on Anima" Agent Venom said "I also dropped a hint about Team RNJR"

"RNJR?" Ironman asked

"Anima, but I ordered Winter back here, she was over there on a scouting mission, but since the Fall of Beacon things have been tense" Ironwood said

"Then let's hope this Team RNJR finds her before Loki does" Ironman said

"I'm sure of it" Agent venom said

"Well, I need to finish Project Luck before I head to Anima to find Weiss" Ironman said

"Very well" Ironwood said

* * *

Blake sat by Sun who was resting on the lounge, sadly she hadn't seen any sign of T'Challa or Ilia since the chase. Even though the sun was shining and the bird were singing she felt the weight of her conscious on her heart and shoulders

"Blake?" Sun groaned

"You're awake" Blake said

"What happened?" Sun asked

"This is why Sun, this is I left them all behind" Blake said

"What are you, wait where am I?" Sun asked

"I am done seeing my friends hurt because fo me"

"blake" Sun said

"Shut up, do you think I like being alone, every day, every day I think about them Ruby, Weiss, Yang. They were my friends, I love them like never thought I could love anybody outside of my family. And I hope they hate me for leaving" Blake sobbed

"You don't mean that" Sun said

"I DO! Everyone thinks they can help me but they can't! You saw Ilia last night, and she's not even the worse!, No more They're better off with without me" Blake said "I've made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they are mine!"

"You think you're being selfless, but you're not. Yeah that chameleon firmed of yours got me pretty good, but I would do it all over again if it meant protecting you, And I'm can promise that Yang would say the same thing" Sun said making Blake look away "You can make your own choices, but you don't get to make our, when your friends fight for you, it's because we want to so stop pushing us out okay that hurts more than anything the bad guys can do to us; And if it makes you feel better next time I go up against Lizard-Girl it won't be for you, it will be for me" Sun said as he sat up

"My hero" Blake softly said blushing before the door came down revealing her parents

"Oh! Oh dear would you look at that! he's awake thank goodness

"Kali please" Ghira groaned

"MUM!" Blake said

"Hey Mrs B" Sun laughed

"what are you doing?" Blake asked

"Well sweetie your father wanted to speak to the two of you" Kali said

"Huh?" Blake and Sun asked

* * *

"You were right to be suspicious." Ghira said

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned as a scroll was placed in front them

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White fang and then launch an attack on Haven academy, It would be the fall of Beacon all over again" Ghira said

"That bastard, Not if we destroy the white fang once and for all" Sun scowled

"No, we're not going to destroy the White Fang, we're going to take it back" Blake said

"Now where is your panther friend?" Ghira asked

"I don't know he took off after Sun was attacked" Blake said

* * *

"Wake up" Black Panther snapped as Ilia was doused with cold water

"What, where" Ilia asked "you"

"Greetings" Black Panther said

"What do you want, and where am I?" Ilia asked

"You are in the hall of the Panther Lord" Black Panther said

"One of Menagerie's sacred temples. Namely the one for the Panther Lord, the deity of shadows for the Faunus" Ilia said "And you wear the garb of the Panther Lord"

"You mean my Panther Habit?" Black Panther asked

"Yes" Ilia said

"Interesting" Black Panther said "Please tell me more"

"Alright, before the war there were four of what you could call clans. The Lion Clan, the Crocodile Clan, the Falcon Clan and the Panther Clan. Each clan was made up of those who believed in that deity, Sekhmet for the Lion Clan, Sobek for the Crocodile Clan, Horus for the Falcon Clan, Bast for the Panther Clan. Soon after the Faunus were forced to fight for their freedom two warriors showed up, one of them called themselves the Panther Obsidia, the other the Wolf of Winter and he started the Wolf Clan with their deity being Fenrir. Soon the two warriors began fighting with the Faunus. After the war The Panther Obsidia worked with various Faunus and humans to start the Peaceful White Fang, which did not sit well with the Wolf of Winter who departed with his clan. Nearly ten years had passed until the two returned, only this time as enemies who were trying to rule the White Fang." Ilia said

"Eventually the Wolf of Winter won over the Panther Obsidia choosing the direction of the White Fang?" Black Panther asked

"Correct, how did you know that?" Ilia asked

* * *

"Because it is like something that happened to my homeland, instead of it being the Wolf Clan it was the Gorilla clan, and instead of an organisation, it was the entire kingdom. The king was overthrown and a new vicious king took over, until the son of the original king rose up and took down the usurper of the throne. Next comes another thing our worlds have in common: our race is divided up into three sections, like your world; normal humans, Aura users and Faunus. Only on my world its is Humanity, Metahumans and Mutants. Like the Faunus of this world the mutants are hated and fear. But unlike your world they were also hunted. Machine were created to hunt down those who did not register as a Human or Metahuman. It was an actual war, like the Faunus; only instead of their rights, it was a war for Mutant lives. And like this world there are those who hope to build peace, and those who wish to seek its dominance" Black Panther explained

"I see" Ilia said sadly. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"You see I want you to join my side. And hopefully we could see eye to eye and start a new peace between everyone" Black Panther said

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Only to prove you wrong" Ilia said

"All right, I hope you are ready to accept defeat and be proven wrong yourself Miss"

"Ilia" Ilia said

"Welcome Ilia, I am King T'Challa. The Black Panther!" he declared.

* * *

"No not again" Ren said as he Iron Fist and Nora ran through Kuroyuri. But soon relief fill Ren as he skidded to see Ruby and Jaune were okay

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked

"Did you hear that noise, what was it?" Jaune asked, but Ren went wide eyed

"Ren?' Ruby aksed

"No, it can't be" Ren trembled

"Ren what is it?" Ruby asked as clopping was heard

"Do you guys hear that?" Jaune asked

"No" Ren gasped as a monster stood before them, on top of a horse was a twisted human shape, this thing was the stuff of Nora and Ren's worse nightmare: The Nuckelavee: The Grimm that wiped out Kuroyuri.

"Um guys it's not alone" Jaune said as a swarm of Beowolves, Beringels, Ursas and Creepers spawned

"We're doomed" Ruby said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy that was a tense cliffhanger, since in the original it was only the Nuckelavee, but to make it more...interesting I've added an entire horde which will come into play next chapter. Also yes I have redeemed Jacques, something that will not happen again outside of this fic, he is on my shit list with Cinder and Adam! So this will be the only time Jacques will be nice in an Autistic-Grizzly fanfic! Okay now that information about the deities and clans are actually in the comics and the only one I had to make up is the Wolf clan which replaces the Gorilla Clan. Also how the Mutants of Marvel reflects the Faunus. Heck I'm pretty sure I've compared Adam Taurus to Magneto on the RWBY wikia. So he knows about that plight and also hints at the Sentinels making an appearance in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. No safe haven

The Grimm rushed at them, Danny quickly jumped forward and augmented his hands knocking away any and all Grimm that came his way. Ren charged at the main one; the Nuckelavee who just stood there and shot out one of his arms at Ren, making the Huntsman duck while he was firing on the monster

"REN!" Nora shouted as she used her weapon to lob grenades at the monster. Jaune saw that a Beowolf was charging at Qrow, with his options Jaune bolted over slew the Beowolf and picked Qrow up. Looking around Jaune found a safe place for him and started to move slowly over to him. Ren raced over and helped Jaune, hiding the three by using his semblance

"Over there" Jaune said

"Got it" Ren said as the two set Qrow down before making sure he was safe and then ran off to the battle, as a Beringel appeared. Jaune drew his sword and then lopped its head off as Ren blasted a Creeper. Once the two got to the amen squared Jaune put his sword away

"Jaune what are you doing?" Ruby shouted as Jaune lifted the sword and gripped the grip as the sides of the sheath sprung up making a wider blade for his sword. A Ursa was behind him and using the weight of the blade Jaune took it down.

"What do you think?"

"Awesome" Ruby said as Ren charged at the Nuckelavee again, only to be pinned to the building behind him.

"Ruby!" Nora said as Ruby used Crescent Rose to fling Nora at Ren, before the Nuckelavee threw its other arm at Ren, but it was blocked and deflected by Nora who was above him, Ren looked at her before Nora turned to him before she realised, she was giving Ren a decent view

"Stop looking" she said

"Ah-ugh" Ren said turning away, missing the sly grin that Nora had on her face when she was flung to the ground hard enough to break her aura "NORA!" he shouted before stabbing and slashing at the arms to make it let him go and once he landed on the ground he charged forward with no plan

"Ren knock it off!" Jaune shouted before he slashed a Beowolf and a Creeper in half. "You're going to be killed!" Jaune said as he was knocked back.

* * *

Nora saw Ren get knocked over to where she was and his aura break. Thinking fast as he got up to charge again, but he was knocked to the ground and under a hut as the Nuckelavee destroyed Magnhild. Ren looked out to see Jaune and Danny holding back the beast while Ruby was sniping at it before jumping while using her semblance to get away from the long arms attack him while dodging on the rooftops. Ren scowled and was about to run out of there but he was held back by Nora

"Nora, let me go; they're about to get hurt we have to" Ren was cut off by a slap as thunder sounded

"No" Nora said making Ren look at her "I won't let you kill yourself. After all the things we've been through I won't let it end" she said as she looked up but Ren making him see that scared little girl from before when they first met and when he blinked the current Nora was in front of him with tears in her eyes. "Not like this" she whispered making Ren quickly pull her into a hug which he loosen enough before she kissed him on the lips. Once she pulled back Ren looked down and drew his father's knife and clutched it in his hand "We can do this"

"And we will" Ren said

* * *

Danny was facing down several Beowolves and Creepers. He stepped back making his foot connect with something, looking down he saw that Ren's guns were behind him, looking back and seeing a charging Beowolf Danny ducked picked up the guns and augmented the blades on Stormflower with his chi and used them as daggers to slice it in half before aiming at a couple of Creepers coming at him, so he pulled a card out of his pocket and pressed an area of it before putting it back in and ran forward kicking the Creeper into the air and firing at it making it splat on the ground. Danny charged his chi again and then sent it to her feet and kicked behind him making the Beringel fly back into a couple more destroying them. Looking around he saw a Beowolf was about to attack Ruby. With his eyes going wide Danny so he ran to her

"RUBY LOOK OUT!" he shouted making Ruby look behind her as the Beowolf was about to strike her when its head blew up. Ruby ducked and upon releasing that nothing happened she looked around and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Standing on a rooftop a bit away was none other than Hawkeye, he looked around and drew two more arrows before firing them into the sky. They exploded giving a location as Falcon swooped in with guns blazing taking down a large amount of creepers and Beowolves. He banked left and shot at the Nuckelavee who roared unleashing a sonic attacked, but it didn't reach him. Suddenly a beam of red came in and damaged the Nuckelavee's back leg as War Machine flew across the sky and nodded as a bolt of crimson took down three creeper down. Out of the shadows holding a ball of red energy was Scarlet Witch and behind her was Black Widow twirling two batons as two Creepers came at them. Ruby and Jaune smiled at each before a Beringel jumped at them, only to have a shield intercept them and smack it into a building as the shield came back to who threw it, Ruby softly smiled as Captain America caught his shield and walked up to the two students and placed a comforting hand on their shoulder and nodded until he walked off belting a Creeper with his shield, Nora and Ren came out of hiding just in time for Nora's father Thor walk over to them

"Dad!" Nora shouted hugging him

"Are you okay Eleanora?" Thor asked

"We are now" she admitted hugging Thor. It was then the Asgardian noticed his daughter's destroyed weapon and reached behind him to present Nora with an Axe "This is Jarnbjorn the axe I held before I obtained Mjolnir, I now pass it onto you my daughter until Magnhild is repaired" he said

"Thank you father" Nora said taking the mighty axe which filled her with magical energy and causing an eruption of lightning magic, that when it died down revealed Nora now had a black form fitting jacket like her father's tunic and had armoured sleeves, her hair was not long and straighter as well. "FOR REMNANT!" she shouted charging into battle.

* * *

Ruby was sniping down Beowolves that were surrounding her and Jaune. But they were quickly being overrun. Jaune swung his sword at a Beringel, only for the Grimm while Ruby was surrounded by Grimm.

"RUBY!" Jaune cried out

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted as she was surrounded by Grimm when a barrage of bright green beams cleared them all away, the light was so bright that Ruby had to use her cloak to look away. Once the light died down she saw a girl standing there with orange hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a beige shoulder-less top, grey flared pants with green designs over them, black boots and a backpack on, in her hands were a pair of swords

"Hello Ruby" she said

"Penny, PENNY!" Ruby shouted hugging her "How?"

"Mr Stark helped repaired me" Penny said as she bifurcated a Beowolf

"It was difficult but it was worth it" Ironman said as he landed before a portal opened and Dr Strange walked out as he closed the portal

"Sorry we're late hard to open multiple gates around a world I am not familiar with is quite difficult" Dr Strange said, suddenly a SHILED Quinnjet landed and it released a team of agents, Ruby noticed one of them had gauntlets

"Who's that?" Ruby asked

"I'm Quake, nice to meet you" Quake said

"Okay, we're here Capt call it" Ironman said

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Capt's voice cried out.

* * *

Falcon dive bombed a couple of Beringel Grimm while Quake sent out a massive shockwave knocking them back and rolled to shoot another seismic barrage as Hawkeye and Black Widow were talking while they were killing Grimm

"So where were you?" Black Widow asked

"A little farm on Patch" Hawkeye said as he sniped a Creeper

"Is it nice?" Black Widow asked

"Oh yeah, but the Raven's are a problem" Hawkeye said as Black Widow shot behind him "Thanks" he said

"So why there?" Black Widow asked

"Helping with Yang's rehabilitation" Hawkeye said

"How is she?" Black Widow asked

"she's good." Hawkeye said as he stabbed a Beowolf

* * *

"Behind you sister" Quicksilver said as he knocked a Creeper away from Scarlet Witch, who threw a hex bolt at several. Scarlet witch sighed before turningto Quicksilver

"Where were you?" she asked

"I was looking for someone" Quicksilver said

"Who?" Scarlet Witch asked

"An old friend" Quicksilver said

"Him" Quicksilver said as someone landed on an Ursa

"Vision" Scarlet Witch said happily hugging him

"Hello Wanda" Vision said before he smiled and then pulled her into a hug and phased so that an Ursa went through them making Quicksilver dodge it, before giving them a look which said assholes

"Sorry" Scarlet Witch said

* * *

Jaune was busy slaying Beowolves he failed to see the Ursa behind him. Suddenly a shot rang out as a blur of red landed and skidded behind Jaune facing the other way

"You really should watch out behind you" Pyrrha said as she arrived

"I thought you were with the Guardians" Jauen said stabbing a Creeper coming from the side.

"This is an emergency, I was asked to stop by" Pyrrha asked "Besides they're heading for Atlas, so I can catch up" she said throwing her spear, killing it and recalling it, shifting to rifle mode and shooting a Creeper about to kill Hawkeye, who turned and nodded before sniping two Beowolves behind the pair.

"He's good" they said before the Nuckleave sounded out and the two ran off as Penny, Ren, Ruby and Nora were attacking the monster. Ruby jumped over one of its arms and helped Ren leap into the air and destroy a horn as Thor threw his hammer at it forcing it to recoil

"Come on" Jaune shouted as the two ran off

* * *

"Oh no you don't" Strange said as he roped a Beowolf and flung him away "Ah Coulson"

"I'm here, we'll evacuate Qrow" Coulson said as his team started giving Qrow medical attention

"He's been poisoned, scorpion venom but how?"

"A Faunus or Death stalker" Coulson said before a roar was heard as a Berignel rounded the corner

"I'll lead him off" Strange said "Over here Monkey" he said making the Simian Grimm follow him giving the others time to shift Qrow. Strange then stopped and opened a portal "Hey Salem

"What?" the Grimm queen, "You" she glared at Strange before she was about to fling dark magic at the Sorcerer when he ducked and made the Beringel land on her "Get off of me"

"Bye Salem" he said closing the door "that felt good" as he walked back to the battle, only to see a squad of Beowolves fall to a large energy blast from the Destroyer cannon

"Man I love this thing" as Coulson readied another round for it

* * *

"Pin him down" Ren said sliding under an arm of the Nuckelavee as Ironman aimed at its back, Capt then threw his shield into its head and Thor smashed his hammer into the back legs.

"Got it" Jaune said stabbing the right arm making it stick to the ground.

"I'm on it" Nora said using Jarnbjorn to pin it to the ground. Ren walked up to it brandishing his knife, Pyrrha and Ruby showed up and removed the front legs.

"Ren now!" Ruby shouted as Ren walked up to it calmly

"For my mother" He said cutting the left arm, "For my Father" he said cutting the right arm off "And for me" he said decapitating it. After five seconds the Grimm became smoke making the rest of the Grimm run away

"Victory" Jaune said before collapsing

"We did it" Nora said as Ren walked up to her

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Ren asked

"For now" Nora said

* * *

Ruby ran over to where Jaune had hidden Qrow. She sighed as she saw the SHIELD team working on him.

"It's quiet, good job kiddo" Qrow rasped out

"thanks uncle Qrow"

"He'll be alright we've given him an anti-toxin and it seems to have taken hold" Coulson said

"That's a relief

"Guys, I hear something" Jaune said as an Airship landed.

"Wow you guys had a party huh?" a familiar face said as he approached Ruby

"Yeah we did, but it's over now" Ruby said

"Sure is, how are you Neptune?" Jauen asked

"I'm good, knowing that a lot more of my friends are okay" Neptune said looking over to Penny and Pyrrha before seeing the Avengers. "Come on, we'll take get you out of here"

"Okay" Ruby said as the SHIELD team loaded Qrow on to the Mistrali airship with the other members of Remnant before they headed over to the Quinjet with the over non flying members of the Avengers. The flyers took to the skies and followed. Pyrrha, jaune and Ruby sat near Qrow while Ren and Nora sat off to the side of them with their hands linked.

* * *

Soon Ruby walked into the temporary housing they were given and placed Crescent Rose on one of the beds before checking Qrow and sitting down to write a letter

"Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and dad. Handwritten stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we got these days. Anyway in case you haven't been getting them, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving when I did. I know you told it was a reckless idea and after everything we've been through, I can say that you were definitely right. It's been a hard tiem for all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters out there" Ruby wrote as tears came to her eyes.

* * *

 _'Every step we made took us farther and farther away from the things we knew, and every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill was something good or terrible_

An Atleasian pilot counted the lien Weiss had given him.

"Alright I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught you're on your own" the pilot said

"Understood" Weiss said as she boarded while Spiderman check his computer and saw that the intel Agent venom had on Blake was there and he also activated his spider tracer so Ironman could help them if they needed it.

"Wait for me" he said

' _Not know what's going to happen next. And the things we know now, just how bad it can get it almost makes things worse_

* * *

' _You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it and I didn't want to listen'_

Taiyang looked at a picture of his huntsman team sadly before patting Zwei on the head

"You think they're okay?" he asked making Zwei bark and Timber nod as Tai looked over to see a picture of the team his daughters were in, he walked over and picked it up smiling as he did so. "Yeah I guess they are" Taiyang said as he smiled softly and put the picture down and sighed knowing that Yang was looking at the same pictures as him while she was on her way to Mistral

' _We've all lost something and I've seen what loss can do to people'_

* * *

 _'But if we gave up everything we lost then we wouldn't be able to move forward'_

Jaune stared at the sword leant up against the wall and sighed as his team came in and placed their weapons next to his and sat down Nora leaning on Jaune, Pyrrha placing a hand on Nora's shoulder and Ren grasping her hand as well and sat down next to Pyrrha.

"We're back together again" Jaune said

"Yeah, but they're not" Nora said

"Well they should be" Pyrrha said

"And they will" Ren smiled

"And hopefully we'll be there to see that day, all of together seeing out friends once again" Jaune smiled

' _We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether its ourselves or the world around us'_

* * *

 _'And we'd never be the for the other people who might be lost without us one day. This is what we've been training for Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up against all the bad things and do something about it in this world'_

"They're out there you know" Hawkeye said

"Who?" Strange asked

"Salem, Cinder, Raven; anyone who wants to harm the world, those affected by the darkness

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren" Black Widow recounted

"Are we just going to sit here and make them take every bit of the weight of this world's problems on their shoulders?" Hawkeye asked

"No we're not. We're going to be here and together we will help them, it's a promise" Capt said

"And they have dozens of allies around the world" Strange said smiling softly

"Speaking of, I'm late to meet one of them" Capt said

"Who?" Falcon asked

"Yang, she need a riding partner" Capt said walking out to a bike. "And I'm it" he laughed as he took off to meet the young blonde.

"Have fun" Widow said

' _Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrows'_

* * *

 _"_ But we have to try, if not for us then for the people we have yet to lose, I miss all of you, Weiss, Blake. But I would like to think you would be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. We all did and met up with Uncle Qrow and a few old friends as well"

"Aren't I the one who usually rescues you?" Qrow said propping himself up as she smiled and walks past Ozpin's cane and his blade on the wall.

'He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. He also told us some things that I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe if you could join us he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need dad more than ever at Signal and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can even expect you to come out here with me and the others But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together' she continued to write.

* * *

Yang was riding Bumblebee when she came to a sign, one way said Mistral, the other way said Bandits.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you" she said before she took off down the road. She heard an engine other than her own and looked but "Hey Captain, good to see you" she laughed

"I could say the same to you Miss Xiao Long, so where are we heading?" he asked

"Where ever I need to go to get to my little sister" Yang said

"Sounds good" Capt laughed as the two rode off into the Mistrali wilderness

' _Until next time, your loving sister Ruby Rose' Ruby finished her letter_

"So how much trouble is she really in?" Capt asked making Yang smile while laughing

"You'll have to find out" Yang laughed

' _Oh uh PS I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! now that we've made it to Anima really think things are going to go our way'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of Lionheart he sat at a small table while his aide Roberto stood next to him leaning on the wall, looking with venom and hatred at the sight of the man sharing tea with him

"Why thank you Professor, Salem always did say you were quite hospitable.

"Of course" Lionheart said

'Enjoy the tea, it will be your last' Roberto though as his green eyes became flames and his fingertips turned bright red. 'Because I'll show my hospitality next' he growled

* * *

That night Qrow was at a bar drinking, he turned around upon hearing footsteps

"Excuse me" a quiet voice said as Qrow turned to see a boy standing there

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here pipsqueak" Qrow said

"Shut up I'm getting to it" Oscar said as he looked away and then back at Qrow "I'm supposed to tell you that I would like my cane back"

"It's good to see you again Oz" Qrow said pulling Ozpin's weapon out and throwing it at the boy, who caught it and activated

"Ah good you're here, a little late, but that's okay. Now we can get to work" Strange said walking in and seeing Oscar

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was a long one and of course there is some adaptions here but most of it is original since Pyrrha, Penny and the Avengers weren't in the original. Oh yeah Penny's back thanks to Stark, yeah I was keeping her for the finale of this volume anyway. So yeah I'm not going to do Volume 5 just yet since I just adapted the end of Vol 3 and all of 4, so I'm going to take a breather and post a different fic and come back to Vol 5 which will be subtitled War of Light**

 **So time for a usual thing for final chapter, a big thank you to Mrotrax, BrutusPrimus, warrior of six blades, bestpony666, Greer123 and New Universe returns for their multiple reviews, thanks to those who reviewed once, a thanks to those who faved, followed and just plain read this fic now and in the future**

 **So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


End file.
